pokemon mystery dungeon: blind sight
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: sunny was just your average blind girl, until she became a pokemon. she formed a rescue team with a charmander named blaze, who is moronic most, if not all the time.
1. Chapter 1

**grovyle: hey people, today we're doing something a bit different.**

 **gold: yep!**

 **grovyle: this pokemon mystery dungeon story won't have me as an actual main character, so i may appear, but not very often.**

 **tim: also, some of us may appear.**

 **aquamarine: especially me!**

 **bob: im here too, when i was still bugsy...**

 **zappy: i may work part time at kecleons store**

 **grovyle:guys... go back home for now. let me type!**

 **the 4: sorry..**

 **grovyle: i don't own pokemon.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **pokemon mystery dungeon: blind sight**

 **chapter one: a secret journey**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

it was two thirty four.

the last day of school

the students were just counting down the seconds they had left of eighth grade.

"Sunny!" a blue eyed boy asked, "so, what are your summer plans?"

a girl with milky white eyes turned to the sound of his voice. "well Andrew, i may need to go to star cave tonight at eight thirty" she replied, "you may come if you wish, but don't tell anyone where i'm going."

Andrew thought for a moment. He knew Star Cave was a romantic place for a date, and maybe, just maybe... she was asking him on a date. "Ok. Where will we meet up?"

"My house." Sunny answered quickly.

at that moment, the bell rang, loudly.

Sunny cleaned out her locker, and was driven home by Dennis, who was Andrews older brother.

as she sat next to andrew, she realized that tonight was probably the last night she would hear his voice or hold his hand. although she couldn't see what he looked like, she knew that she liked him ever since the fourth grade valentines day party, when he had learned a secret she had not told anyone, and he still hasn't told that secret.

Sunny waved goodbye to Andrew and his brother as she left the car, and as they drove away, she walked inside the doors of her home.

there, she found a voice recorder, and pressed the play button. Sunny could tell it was from her sister, because she's the only one who does this kind of thing.

Sunny was surprised to know that her big sis had known about the Ninetails legend, Gardevoir, Star Cave, and her task at hand all along.

She then got ready for her journey, and put on a cute dress.

"sunny!" her sister complained, "if you want me to do your hair, then sit still!"

Sunny glared, or at least, did her best to fake glare at her sister. "don't pull so hard!"

she waited, untill she heard the doorbell ring.

she opened the door. "who goes there?" she asked

"the invisible man." andrew answered, grinning.

sunny smiled."lets go"

and so, their journey began... it seemed as if it wouldn't end. Andrew, for one thing, wouldn't stop asking questions

"Sunny?" andrew asked, "i'm curious on why you want to come to Star Cave. I mean, the crystals here are nice, but you can't see them."

Sunny sighed. she didn't want to tell him about a task assigned to her by a Pokémon, but she told him any way...

"WHAT?!"

"it's the truth!"

"no, I believe you, it's just that you waited until now to tell me this?"

she nodded.

a bright light shown from the center of the deepest point of Star cave.

"does that bright light mean anything?" Andrew asked.

"that's the portal..." Sunny answered.

she walked over to the sound of his voice. "i'm sorry, but I have to go." she wispered. "and i will never forget you..."

she then walked into the portal and disappeared.

andrew looked like he was about to cry. "why..." he sniffed, "why..."

a small pokemon with an almost star-shaped head floated in front of him.

"Jirachi...?" he questioned, "what just happened? where did she go?!"

"are you sure you want to go into the portal too?" Jirachi asked, "even if you lose your memory?"

Andrew nodded. "yes."

Jirachi shook her head and sighed. "fine... just one rule... no telling any pokemon that you were once human. also, your friend is most likely to end up as a water type pokemon. we can let you choose what pokemon you want to be."

Andrew thought for a moment. "alright... I choose to be..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **grovyle: and yeah i know the first chapter's kinda sad...,**

 **gold: but they do eventually find each other, right?**

 **grovyle: yes. they do eventually find each other...**

 **gold: what about spell check?**

 **grovyle: computers hate me. spell check won't work.**


	2. chapter 2

**grovyle: i'm back!**

 **gold: with chapter 2!**

 **grovyle: I don't own pokemon.**

 **gold: it's been forever.**

 **grovyle: yeah, six weeks of sun tan. and next monday is band camp**

 **gold: ...and...**

 **grovyle: don't get me started on Miss Peregrines home for peculiar children...**

 **palkia: Is this the part where I come in?**

 **grovyle: no. but I guess you're responsible for being the unexplainable mysterious force...**

 **palkia: Sweeeeet! btw, have you seen my monster truck? I dropped it earlier in a dungeon, but I can't seem to find it...**

 **gold: i saw one in tiny woods...**

 **palkia: thank you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **pokemon mystery dungeon: blind sight**

 **chapter 2: rescue at tiny woods**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several thoughts were racing through her mind.

 _Where am I?_  
 _I'm not sure where I am, but I do feel a nice breeze blowing..._  
 _I hear something... someones voice, actually..._  
 _And now that I think about it... it's pretty iritating..._  
 _Somebody make it stop..._  
 _Seriously._

Sunny opened her milky white eyes.

That annoying wake up scream finally stopped, and was replaced by a relieved, yet still worried voice.

"Thank goodness, you're ok!" the voice, which belonged to a Charmander, exclaimed. "Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

"I dunno, I'm blind."

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need glasses?"

"I dunno, I'm blind."

"Can you tell me what color the flowers over there are?"

"I dunno, I'm blind."

"Can you see me?!"

By this point, she snapped. "What is WITH you?! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND! BLIIIIIND!"

"You could've just told me from the start, Squirt."

Sunny was confused and a bit upset at the same time. "wait, Squirt?!"

"what?" the charmander said defensively, "I assumed it was your name, you being a squirtle and all..."

"what?! I'm a human!"

"No, can't you see-"

"No, I'm blind."

"Right..." the charmander laughed hesitantly, "blindness..."

"I can't be a squirtle though..." she felt around herself.

Her nose wasn't shaped right.

Her skin felt all weird, like that of a salamanders.

She had a shell.

Her legs had claws and webbed feet.

She had a tail.

"Oh my gosh..." she realized, "I really AM a squirtle..."

"And I'm really a charmander named Blaze." Blaze smiled, "what's your name, _human_?"

"My name's sunny." she answered.

"Your name's weird..." Blaze scowled, "and how, exactly, did you get out here?"

Before she could answer Blaze, another pokemon flew over quickly.

"Help!" It wailed in the most melodramatic way possible, "My baby, somebody save my baby!"

It was a Butterfree...

"What's wrong...?" Sunny asked the melodramatic pokemon.

"As you can see... my baby got stuck in a tree!" It replied melodramatically.

"I can't see, I'm blind!"

"Oh... are you sure you-"

"Yes, I'm blind. Now where's this tree?"

"Well, it's right over there..." Butterfree answered, whilst pointing in a westward direction

"I can't see where you're pointing to, I'M BLIND!"

Blaze sighed. "I'll... just show her where..."

Butterfree gasped, "Thank you..."

Blaze grabbed Sunnys hand and led her through the woods.

"Wurmple at 12 o clock!" Blaze told the squirtle, "Use tackle!"

Sunny tackled it with great force, and it ended up magically disappearing...

"What the heck?!" She questioned, as she felt around for it.

"When you faint in a dungeon, you are carried to the entrance by an unexplainable mysterious force." Blaze laughed, "I'd like to discover exactly who this mysterious force is..."

Sunny looked a bit confused. "But that doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't have to!" Blaze replied as he jumped into a large vehical. "`Cause I've got a monster truck!" He then realized something. "Dang it, no keys!"

Blaze jumped out of the so-called monster truck.

Sunny felt the side of the vehical, and as it turned out, it really was a monster truck!

She was even more confused. "How did this get here?"

Blaze shrugged. "Beats me, but I think it was the unexplainable mysterious force!"

Sunny was still questioning the existance of this so-called "unexplainable mysterious force". It just didn't sound logical...

After some time, the duo made their way to a staircase that was blocked by a sunkern.

Blaze used scratch, as Sunny used a tackle attack on the pokemon south-east of the direction they were facing at the current time.

Just as the Wurmple before it, the sunkern had also been magically teleported.

"Sunny grew to level six!" A strange voice, probably the unexplainable mysterious force, announced via telepathy, "Blaze grew to level six!"

"ER MAH GERD! IT'S THE UNEXPLAINABLE MYSTERIOUS FORCE!" Blaze screamed as he ran around in circles and then into a tree. "Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magikarp-et ride..."

Blaze fainted and the unexplainable mysterious force made him disappear.

When Blaze ran into the tree, Sunny had thought she heard something rustle in the trees leaves.

"Is there some one up there?" Sunny called up to the tree tops, from the ground below.

Surprisingly enough, some one answered her. "I'm up here!"

The voice sounded like that of a childs, six years old, perhaps?

Sunny could guess it was Caterpie, because according to a short memory she still had, "mystery dungeons are _dangerous_ and children, especially her, shouldn't be in them, period."

"Are you, Caterpie?" Sunny called again

" Yep!" Caterpie exclaimed, "that's me!"

"Now... how do I get you down..." Sunny pondered,"Let's see... can you use string shot?"

Caterpie had never thought to use it before. He had to try it out first, but eventually, after completely vandilizing the tree tops, he figured it out.

"I guess..." he answered.

"Okay then..." she thought for a moment, "Use Stringshot around the tree branch you're on."

Caterpie nodded and did as told. "ok... now what?"

"use the stringshot to slow your fall and try to land in my arms."

"Got it!" Caterpie jumped down.

Sunny caught Caterpie.

well, sort of...

Instead of catching him in her arms, Caterpie hit Sunny in the head, knocking her over.

"oww..." Sunny moaned as she got up, "You have a thick skull, Caterpie..."

"one, I prefer to be called Sir. Correy, and two-"

"If you're going to say it, I'm blind!" Sunny interrupted quickly, because by now, she knew when some one was going to make some sort of remark that had to do with seeing

"never mind then..."

Caterpie, or Sir. Correy as he apparently prefered to be called, ended up having to lead Sunny out of tiny woods, due to her blindness.

When the two emearged from the wilderness, they were met with news reporters

the news reporters met Sunny, Blaze, and Sir. Correy with some strange questions.

"How did you end up in that tree?" a smeargle asked Correy

"I saw something shiny in the tree!" Correy answered as he pulled something out of a small pouch. "but it turns out, it was a rock, and not some type of leathal wepon..."

Everyone slowly backed at least twenty feet away from the child...

"Ok." the Smeargle then turned to Sunny. "how were you able t-"

"if you're going to say it, I'm blind!" she quickly interrupted. "I was able to find caterpie with a keen sense of hearing."

"and rescue him?"

"I asked him to use Stringshot around the branch he was on, and then, I caught him."

Blaze then became a bit hesitant. "hey Sunny, can I ask you something real quick?"

Before Sunny could answer, she was rudely interrupted by Smeargle.

"This just in!" Smeargle announced in that fake newscaster voice that most newscasters use, "two totally different pokemon, totally opposite types, in a romantic relationship?!"

"GO A-FREAKING-WAY!" Blaze and Sunny growled at the reporter, surprisingly enough, scaring him off.

Sunny sighed as she turned to the sound of the charmanders foot snapping a twig. "So, what was that you wanted to ask?"

Blaze started twiddling his claws. "I... well... umm..." he paused to recollect his thoughts. "I was thinking that we could start a rescue team..."

Sunny tilted her head. "Rescue team?"

"Yeah," Blaze answered. "I'm not sure what it is exactly but I want to make one."

Sunny was even more confused. "Why do you want to make a rescue team, if you have absolutly no idea what it is?!"

"Because the gold rank teams get to eat free at all the fancy resturaunts!"

"What?!" Sunny exclaimed as she dropped an exceptionally heavy book. "I'm sure you were supposed to say something like: _I wanna help pokemon in need because of these strange times and stuff!_ "

Blaze chuckled. "Only a stupid game guide would say that!"

Realizing what he had just uttered, he covered his mouth.

"A-any way, would you like to create a team with me?" he asked.

The sqirtle sighed. "The book says that you will repeat like a broken record for all eternity if I say no..." Sunnys face gave off that she would really regret this. "so I will."

Blaze led her down a rocky road, eventually leading to a clearing.

Sunny could hear what sounded like a small stream flowing close by. It was a faint sound, but was very calming to her, as if it were a fading memory, unable to disappear completely.

The water smelled so different from the polluted waters of the human world. It smelled so fresh, as if the waters had never been touched by anything.

A memory had resurfaced.

 _"So Sunny," a four year olds voice asked, "awful nice of your aunt and uncle to let us come to Oblivia with them, hmm?"_

 _"Yeah!" She answered, "I can't believe we got to ride Suicune!"_

 _"I remember your aunt saying something about Suicune..."_

 _"What was that, Andrew?"_

 _The boy thought for a second. "She said that that peticular suicune was also born blind, so that might have been why it seemed to understand you better."_

 _"I thought Auntie Summer was kidding when she said that riding Suicune was like walking on water!" Sunny giggled. "I was surprised how calm I was for being able to ride a pokemon for the first time!"_

The memory quickly faded.

"Hello-oooo?" Blaze called whilst waving his hand over Sunnys eyes. "Ground control to Major Tom. Get your head out of the clouds!"

Sunny jumped."What was that for!"

"You almost drifted off" Blaze answered calmly. "What I was trying to say is that I have yet to think of a team name. Do you have any suggustions?"

Sunny thought for a few seconds before finally answering. "Rescue team: Star Strikers."

And with that, she walked off to the team base right in front of her, as Blaze walked to the left, after filling out a form for registering the newly founded team and putting it in the mailbox.

It was, after all, getting pretty late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **grovyle: and so the adventure begins... *yawns***

 **gold wolf: Zzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**grovyle: oh gosh, I'm so sick of doing school work**

 **Aqua: OOH OOOOOOH! I KNOW I KNOW!**

 **grovyle: yeah. I don't wanna leave them hanging...**

 **Aqua: hey, where's Tim and the others?**

 **grovyle: I dunno...**

 **Aqua: and gold wolf...?**

 **grovyle: uh... umm... OH LOOK! IT'S THE DISCLAIMER BOARD!**

 **Disclaimer board: grovyle doesn't own pokemon, the quote from dr. who (school reunion), a small reference to legend of zelda, the last airbender, the muppet movie, my charlie the unicorn refrence, make this place your home by Phillip Phillips, Tarzan, fire emblem,**

 **Aqua: Hey! Wait a minute! ANSWER MEEEEEEEE!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon mystery dungeon: Blind sight**

 **chapter three: Star Strikers and the shocking rescue!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the dawn of a new day. The suns reflection glittered in the stream flowing around the base of rescue team Star Strikers. A flechling had perched itself on the flagpole and began to sing such a sweet wake up call, that one would not have such an easy time getting up.

Sunny felt the suns warm rays come in from the window. She now understood why some pokemon loved napping in the windowsill. It was so relaxing...

 _I don't ever want to get up..._ She thought sleepily. _I want to sleep some more..._

"`Cause I still want to know what happens..." She muttered as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

By now, according to the sundile, it was almost eleven o' clock.

Sunny had slept in five hours longer than she should have.

She sprang up out of bed, as if someone had just called that the blueberry pancakes were ready. Which is to say, really fast.

The water type put her hands in a bowl of water and cleaned her face off, as she would do every morning. Quickly realizing that her becoming a squirtle had not, in fact, been a hallucination from a concussion from maybe a tuba falling on her head in band class.

"Ohh..." She groaned quietly, "Guess I'm going to see if Blaze is up..."

Sunny could hear the sound of snoring. Although it was pretty quiet, she followed the sound as it led her outside.

Her step outside had felt sort of... hot...

She quickly jumped back inside, to where the room had a marshlike feel so she could soothe her burning foot.

 _Surely the ground can't be that..._ She thought.

A look of realization suddenly spread across her face.

 _of course! The snoring was Blaze! That wasn't the ground! I stepped on his tail!_

Blaze was still sound asleep.

Sunny knew that if she couldn't wake him up, that she'd be trapped for all eternity; A position she would not let herself enter.

She started ploting ideas to get out, but most were overkill, improbable, or would only work if Blaze was awake.

Then she remembered.

 _What was that thing Sir Corey gave me... He said..._

A flashback was triggered

 _It was late yesterday night, after everyone had gone to bed._

 _well... almost..._

 _Sunny, for one, was wide awake. She figured that she should take a long walk and enjoy the sounds of this new, mysterious place._

 _A nearby bush rustled several times, but there was no breeze blowing._

 _"I know you're there." She said in a serious tone of voice. "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm unable to win at Hide and Seek."_

 _A small "Eep!" came from the bush._

 _Sunny realized whom she was speaking with._

 _"...Corey...?" She asked, "What are you doing out here?!"_

 _She heard the sound of the caterpie making his way out of the bush._

 _"See..." The bug type started, "My mother is so forgetful."_

 _Sunny tilted her head at a thirty-five degree angle. "Oh...?"_

 _"She forgot the reward." He explained. "Every time a rescue team helps with a quest of sorts, theres a reward."_

 _"That makes sense." Sunny commented._

 _"she was supposed to give you these." Sir Corey put a small bag in the Squirtles hands._

 _Sunny started to dig around in the bag, Pulling out a smooth berry, that felt like a giant blueberry to her._

 _"An... oran berry..." She realized._

 _"Yup!" The child answered cheerfully, "It'll heal you if you eat it when you get hurt."_

 _"Ok." She pulled out another. It felt a bit fuzzy, and shaped like a heart. "Petcha berry."_

 _"Used for healing poison."_

 _"A rawst berry?" The one she held up had a cool feel to the touch, and had a bumpy texture, as if its seeds were on the outside. "It heals... burns, right?"_

 _"Correctamundo!" He quietly cheered, "...A word I have never used and probably won't use again..."_

 _There was still some thing in the bag... It felt metal and round._

 _"Huh?" Sunny asked, "What's this?"_

 _"That, my blind friend, is an air horn." The child answered. "A very obnoxious alarm clock."_

The flashback faded, as Sunny grabbed the air horn out of that small bag. She pushed a small button and...

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKK!

"AAAAH!" Blaze screamed. "Huh? Oh, hi Sunny! How'd you sleep?"

"Good, I guess." She answered. "So, is it here yet?"

Blaze knew she was refering to the rescue team kit. After all, they were essential to a pokemon rescue team.

"I Dunno... Let's check." He answered as he grabbed her hand; Leading her towards the Light blue mail box.

Sunny reached into the mailbox, to find a package. "This it?" She asked whilst holding it up in the way Link would.

"Ummm... no..." He answered. "It's a rescue team kit, but it's adressed to a rescue team called Team Solar Flare..."

Sunny felt like that name would be important to her, or what if it already was, in her forgotten past.

Realizing she had forgotten to get those berries from Sir Corey, Sunny went back inside.

"Hey." A teen girls voice called behind Blaze.

Blaze turned around to see a young pikachu who was wearing two black bows, and had deep blue eyes.

"Name's Jules." The pikachu said whilst shaking Blaze's hand. "Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Blaze. Member of rescue team Star Strikers."

Jules gasped. "Really?! Cause I'm part of rescue team Solar Flare!"

Blaze laughed. "Really, cause we had a package mix up."

Jules also giggled. "Us too! Here's yours." She smiled at Blaze as she traded packages.

"Well, gotta run!" Jules smiled as she left. "Bye!"

"Bye..." Blaze kept staring at her untill she disappeared over the horizon.

Sunny walked back outside holding the three berries.

"Who was she?" She asked Blaze.

"...The prettiest girl ever..." Blaze answered whilst in daydream land.

Sunny grinned. She felt a ship coming on. It's time for ships to sail, as a joke of It's time to tip the scales.

However, she was distracted from ships, while Blaze's mouth went a million miles a minute as he explained the rescue team kit and handed Sunny a badge and a bag.

"So anyways, I saw no other mail, so I guess we do no-"

A pelliper flew by and dropped a stone tablet on the ground, by Sunnys feet, or on Blaze's feet, to be exact.

The poor charmander ran around, yelping in pain as Sunny felt the stone tablet.

"It's in braile!" She confirmed. "Let's see..."

 _"Hey, you guys helped caterpie, huh?_

 _We're victims of a prank pulled by our adopted little sister, Pichu._

 _She glued us together while we were asleep last night._

 _That brat knows we can't stand eachother! UUUUGHHH!_

 _What's more, she bolted us to the ground on the sixth level down in Thunderwave Cave!_

 _PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE HELP US!_

 _Maggie and Michael the magnamites."_

"Well, Blaze?" Sunny asked, "Shall we help them...?"

"Yes." He nodded.

And so, the team traveled by map, as seen in the muppet movie, because it's apparently possible if you draw a red dotted line using the juice from a cheri berry on a dry erase map.

How exactly is this possible?

Not even Arceus would know...

"Well..." Blaze started as he looked into the cavern, "I guess we're here..."

"Let's go save those magnamites!" Sunny cheered as the duo walked into Thunderwave Cave.

"AGH!" Blaze screamed as he realized it was pitch black. "It's dark and scary! I have an irrational fear of the dark!"

"Oh no!" Sunny commented with loads of sarcasm, "What a nightmere!"

Blaze laughed hesitantly. "S-sorry 'bout that Sunny..."

Sunny laughed. "Turns out, today you learn what it's like to be me..."

The sqirtle listened carefully, untill she heard rocks around her being kicked around.

"Rattata at your twelve o' clock! Scratch it!"

Blaze scratched it, then Sunny tackled.

It ran away crying.

"Nidorina at your nine o' clock, AKA, my twelve o' clock."

A scratch and tackle combo had led to victory. And an apple!

Sunny tried to sense another pokemon, but none were in the room that time, but what was there, was a hole. The two jumped down, taking them to the second level below.

Upon the arrival to the second floor down, Sunny started focusing on the area around them.

"Poochyena! Behind you Blaze!" Sunny warned.

Blaze scratched, and that Poochyena fled, just as the rattata.

That Poochyena was there for a reason. Guarding the hole to the third level down.

It wasn't long before that _unexplainable mysterious force_ spoke to them via telepathy.

"Sunny grew to level seven!" It said. "You can learn a new move!"

 _...is that move... Bubble...?_ Sunny guessed.

She sensed a nidoran nearby. _one way to find out..._

Sunny took a deep breath, and when she exhaled, a few bubbles came out, and hit the nidoran.

Just like the pokemon in Tiny Woods, it too, had disappeared... Just... like... magic...

"Whoa!" Blaze exclaimed, "Sunny! You learned bubble!"

"I know." She answered with a bit of sass, "I'm awesome."

She then did her... "Awesome dance" for about six minutes, untill she sensed something...

"Blaze," She said calmly, "I can sense a ton of pokemon in the next room. We should go left, rather than right..."

Blaze nodded. "Okay."

Blaze instantly went right.

"No, no, no! Blaze, what are you doing!"

As it turns out, she was correct. There were many pokemon in the next room, and they surrounded Blaze.

If it hadn't been for Sunny finding a sturdy vine and swinging in, whilst imitating Tarzan and brutally bubbling everyone, even Blaze, he could've died.

Blaze used the light of his tail to have a look around. It was strange that he was whining about the dark now. How does one forget their tail is on fire anyways...?

He saw it. The hole leading to the fourth level down.

Grabbing Sunnys arm, he jumped down.

It was there, that they encountered the first electric type in their entire journey through Thunderwave Cave. Voltorb.

Sunny could hear it rolling close to her...

"Voltorb at nine o' clock!" She told Blaze. or for her, voltorb at six o' clock.

Blaze picked up a rock and threw it at the electric type as Sunny tried bubble.

Unlike all pokemon before it, instead of running away or being taken away by a mysterious force known as Palkia, this one started singing.

 _"Hold on, to me as we go,_

 _As we roll down this unfamiliar road,_

 _And although this wave is stringing us along._

 _Just know youre not alone,_

 _'Cause I'm going to make this place your home._

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear._

 _Don't pay no mind to the demons,_

 _They fill you with fear._

 _The trouble, it might drag you down,_

 _If you get lost, you can always be found._

 _Just know youre not alone,_

 _'Cause I'm going to make this place your home._

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear._

 _Don't pay no mind to the demons,_

 _They fill you with fear._

 _The trouble, it might drag you down._

 _If you get lost, you can always be found._

 _Just know youre not alone,_

 _'Cause I'm going to make this place your home."_

And of course, as soon as it stoped singing, it exploded.

"What... The... Heck..." Sunny, with her face charred from the explosion, wispered to herself.

"Oh, of course..." Blaze rolled his eyes, his face too, was charred "It bursts into flames..."

After a moment of trying to understand what had just happened, the two walked into the next room.

There was electricity flowing throughout that room.

"Plu...?" One voice asked.

"Min." The other answered.

Sunny recognized them as a plusle and minun. She wished she could see them, because they sounded adorable! But, that was _before_ they attacked her.

Electricity crackled around Sunny.

She was paralyzed. No matter what she tried, she couldn't move.

Luckily, Blaze had not been paralyzed. He could fend them off, giving her enough time to get out of this mess.

Blaze scratched them, untill they eventually disappeared.

After that was over, Sunny became level eight, while Blaze became level seven.

Blaze sighed with relief, and fire came out. He had learned ember.

After realizing what he just did, Blaze was happier than a child on christmas day, jumping, cheering, beaming with pride! He was so happy that he didn't see the hole to the next level down, and he fell in.

During that time, Sunny was able to grab a Cherri berry, and was no longer paralyzed. She followed the sound of Blaze's kind of obnoxious voice, and found the hole. She jumped down to the fifth level.

They had a run-in with an elekid. It was not pleasent.

The first thing it did was punch Blaze in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Then it went after Sunny, who was electrocuted, but this time, not paralyzed. Being electrocuted once by plusle and minun was enough, but this? This was getting old. Why couldn't she have become a cubone instead? It would definitely help her in a fight here. But alas, that was not the case.

She used bubble and knocked the wind out of the elekid long enough to help Blaze get back up. Blaze tried to position where exactly, elekid was. He wondered how Sunny could do it so easily.

He heard some rocks being kicked around beside him.

He closed his eyes as he aimed his ember attack... and he probably should've checked who exactly, he was attacking...

Thankfully, Sunny realized the ember was coming before it was too late. She quickly ducked down.

"What was that for Blaze?!" She glared as best she could, "You have a tail light! Use it!"

Sunny calmed down. "Besides, the elekid is on the other side of you."

Blaze grabbed part of his tail to use as a light, and sure enough, there was elekid.

He then aimed his ember at the electric type, thus causing it to vanish.

"We did it!" Team Star Strikers high fived each other as they hopped down the final hole.

They were six levels down. Where Maggie and Michael were located.

It was true. The two magnamites were glued to each other and bolted to the ground.

"Hold on." Sunny assured them, "We'll get you unstuck."

She then turned to Blaze. "You use your claws to unscrew the bolts that're attached to those chains." She told him, "I'll get them unstuck."

She used bubble on their connected magnets, which she could tell was the glued part because of the awful glue stench.

Maggie and Michael were finally free!

To express their gratitude, they gave Team Star Strikers five-hundred poke, their currency, a reviver seed, and a rawst berry.

They then left for home, as did Sunny and Blaze.

"Well then," Said Sunny as she started to smell the familliar smell of their base, "We're back."

It was getting pretty late when they arrived. In fact, the sun was already starting to set.

The clouds in the sky looked so fluffy already, so add the sun setting and it looks like cotton candy. The sky looked like a beautiful painting on the largest canvas in the universe.

"So Sunny," Blaze spoke after ten minutes of watching the sunset and thinking about Jules, "I think we did good for our first rescue mission, hmm?"

Sunny turned to the sound of his voice. "Yeah, we did alright" She answered, knowing what she just said was a complete and utter over statement.

"Well..." Blaze started to yawn, "I'm getting... very sleepy..."

He walked back to his home as Sunny found her way to her bed and fell fast asleep.

Sunny opened her eyes. She could see! This was one reason she liked having dreams. Though she couldn't see while awake, she could see how something was shaped or colored and knew what they looked like. This dream however, was a bit strange...

 _There was a strange pokemon. Its image flickered, as if it were really a message trying to be sent as Sunny slept. The pokemon seemed to be green, white, and had a bit of pink on it. However, it was really blurry. Something seemed familiar about the pokemon, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps another lost memory? But what really seemed familiar was a red-head boy with bright blue eyes, a sun tan. He was standing next to a girl who had blond, curly hair that almost looked white. The girl also had a sun tan, but had milky-white eyes..._

 _"Maybe..." Sunny thought, "That was me and a friend before I became a pokemon..."_

 _She recalled the memory she had remembered before. What was that kids name... Andrew?_

 _Suddenly, the scene changed to those same two humans, only when they were much younger. They were riding a lapras to a small island, and met a pokemon ranger who worked with several legendary pokemon... That ranger must have been this "Auntie Summer" person from that memory..._

The dream started to fade away. She was waking up now...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **grovyle: and so, because I was, like, weeks late for updating the story, i give you this one early.**

 **Aqua: Seriously, where's the team?!**

 **grovyle:... getting ready for the parts they come in, okay?**

 **Aqua: WHEN DO I COME IN!**

 **grovyle: at some point, JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**grovyle: I feel like i can't slow down... WHY CAN'T I STOP WRITING!**

 **Sunny: don't ask me... I don't know...**

 **grovyle: WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE AUTHORESS NOTE!**

 **Sunny: I accidentally opened the wrong door.**

 **grovyle: Did i forget to put a sign in braille?**

 **Sunny: well, no... the sign was in braille, it just said storage closet...**

 **grovyle: Oh... that was to confuse aqua... I forgot to switch it back. sorry.**

 **Sunny: ...**

 **grovyle: You can be the authoress note partner if you keep aqua out of my room, kay?**

 **Sunny: ...SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon mystery dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **chapter four: Pokemon square**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunlight poured into the windows of Star Strikers team base. Sunny rolled out of bed and streched.

 _Another new day of rescuing..._ She thought, _yay..._

She walked outside, to where she heard the noise of pelipper taking off.

Wondering if there was any rescue jobs for their team, she raced to the mailbox. By now, she could tell where it was, due to that flying type dropping a single feather on top, and it made the faintest clang sound.

She opened the mailbox and felt around inside.

Sunny sighed. "Nothing..."

She heard footsteps kicking the rocks around, and knew it was her partner, Blaze.

"Good morning Sunshine!" He told her, "I see you're up early!"

Blaze looked quickly at the sundile, which showed seven-thirty.

Sunny turned around. "Well, I checked the mailbox..." She started, "But it's empty..."

Blaze thought for a moment. "Oh! I know!" He grabbed Sunnys arm. "Let's go to Pokemon square!"

Sunny tilted her head. "Pokemon square?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Blaze smiled, "I'll show ya!"

He then led her along a rocky path, which led to the small town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pokemon square was brightly colored, and was such a lively area. Sunny could smell something delicious cooking from one little shop, and heard some crates being moved around from others. She also heard delightful chattering amongst the pokemon.

Their first stop was a little stand right at the enterance of Pokemon square. Running it were two kecleon, which were chameleon-like pokemon. One was green, while the younger-looking one right next to it was purple.

"Why hello Blaze!" The green one greeted.

"Who's your little friend there?" The purple one asked.

"Hi Steve!" Blaze greeted the green kecleon, "And nice to see ya, Charles." To the purple one.

He pushed Sunny up to them.

"This is Sunny." He introduced her, "She's not from around here, and we've started a rescue team two days ago."

"Nice to meet you, Sunny!" They smiled, then noticing her eyes, "You're blind...?"

"Yep!" Sunny answered them quickly, "That doesn't mean I can't be in a rescue team, does it?"

Steve thought for a second. "Well, I don't think there's ever been any rules about that..."

Charles smiled. "Anyways, what can we get for the new rescue team?"

Blaze shook his head. "Nothing at the moment. I'm just showing Sunny around."

Steve and Charles nodded.

"Okay then." Said Steve. "We run Kecleon Market, along with our part-time worker, Zappy the pichu."

"Steve sells all sorts of things, while I specificly carry wonder orbs and Technical machines." Charles explained.

"Thanks!" Blaze grabbed Sunnys arm. "Well, time to show her the other places! Bye Steve! Bye Charles!"

"Bye!" The brothers waved as the duo walked to the next place.

It was right across from Kecleon market, and was run by a large cat with hair the color of sand and had a red gem glittering on its forehead. The pokemon was a persian.

"Well hello children," It mewed, "A furry mice day, if I mew say so mice-lf..."

"That's Mewlin," Blaze wispered into Sunnys ear. "Her cat puns are annoying."

"Hi there!" Sunny waved.

"Oh Blaze!" Mewlin gazed down at Sunny, "Mew didn't tell me mew had a girlfriend!"

"I don't." He glared, "She's the leader of team Star Strikers."

"Are mew meow?" She asked Sunny, "It's a purr-fect team name."

"Thanks!" Sunny beamed.

"Anywho, this is Felicity bank." Mewlin purred, "It's been in my family fur generations"

"Right, that's nice Mewlin." Blaze hurried Sunny to another little shop. "Bye!"

They walked in a southerly direction, to another little stand.

Running that stand was green glob with a yellow feather-like thing sticking up from its head. That pokemon was known as a gulpin.

"That's Gulpin link shop." Blaze informed her, "It's run by Jasper."

Jasper hopped up on a small bench, where he could be seen better. "Here, I can link a pokemons moves, meaning that two moves can be used at once!"

Sunny tilted her head. "Couldn't I just tackle while using bubble, or glare while I tackle?"

Jaspers eyes twiched, even though they were obviously shut. "You... Must... LINK!"

The team slowly backed away, and walked to a shop right below the Kecleons.

It was owned by a rather large looking pokemon with big claws, strong arms, and a pouch, which held twin children of that pokemon.

"A Kangaskhan?" Sunny guessed.

"That's Mama Kangaskhan to you!" She corrected in a southern accent and crossed her arms.

"This is Kangaskhan storage" Blaze explained, "Its name explains what it does, so need I say more?"

"I'm going to check out the request board by Pelipper post office." He told the sqirtle, "You can go shopping or something."

With that, Blaze walked off.

Sunny immeadiatly started chatting with several pokemon.

"Hello!" She greeted the pichu, who's name was Zappy.

"I'm Zappy, the pichu." Zappy shook the sqirtles hand, "Sunny, I presume?"

Sunny looked a little bit surprised. "How did you..." She started.

"Know your name?" Zappy finished. "I was listening to you and Blaze talking to the bosses, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Sunny thought for a moment, "So, what's up?"

"Well, we've been having a sudden increase of natural disasters, and I'm not that sure why..." The pichu answered. "Many pokemon are becoming hostile because they're scared."

"What?!" Sunny gasped.

"Hard to believe, I know." Zappy sighed, then grabbing Sunny's arm gained a cheerful attitude. "Hey! I betcha haven't met whiscash yet!"

Sunny shook her head.

"He's the town elder, and he's usually got some pretty cool stories to tell" She explained, "Come on!"

Zappy led Sunny to a pond, north of Pokemon square, where a catfish-like pokemon swam around.

"Hey wiscash!" Zappy called, "Can you tell us a story?"

The elderly pokemon swam up to the two, his fins resting on the edge of the land.

"Well hello Zappy, and you two, youngster!" He waved.

"Whiscash, meet Sunny." Zappy introduced her, "She's new here, so I thought..."

"That she should hear a story?" The elder guessed, "Well, I think I know which one she might enjoy."

The elder urged them to sit down, as the story was a long one.

 _"Our story begins in a place called the Oblivia region, where pokemon and people can still get along perfectly._

 _Thousands of years in the past, when there was trouble amuck, a hero with a strong bond with all pokemon appeared and saved them. They refered to the boy as The Hero of Oblivia, for saving their land."_

"Hey Sunny!" Blaze Interrupted loudly, "I got some requests for us to do!"

Sunny sighed, "Well, guess I have to go..." She stood up and walked away, "See you later."

Sunny turned to Blaze. "So, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"We're rescuing three pokemon in Thunderwave cave." Blaze replied, "A shedinja named Bugsy, a heracross, and a voltorb."

Sunny nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived, Sunny immeadiatly sensed a nidoran at nine o' clock.

Using bubble, Sunny made it disappear.

Blaze then turned around to see a rattata, which he used ember on, causing it to quickly run off.

Blaze, of course, followed it, which led him to find the first hole. Grabbing Sunnys arm, he jumped down.

They landed in a small room, which according to Sunny, had no pokemon, so the duo headed down a hallway to the west. It was there, that Sunny was met with a poochyena, who decided to bite her. Sunny, having nowhere to jump to, was bitten. It was painful. She tackled it, causing it to flee. She then led Blaze into another room, where she heard rocks being kicked around to her left and her right.

 _A nidoran,_ She thought, _And a rattata..._

She tackled the rattata to her right with great force, causing it to disappear, rather than run away. Then, she used her bubble attack, causing nidoran to also disappear.

"Blaze!" She gasped after hearing a low growl from behind them both. "Look out!"

Blaze quickly ducked to avoid an attack that would have slammed his head against a wall.

He turned around to see a nidoran, and used scratch, causing the pokemon to vanish.

He also noticed a hole, so he led Sunny over to it, and they jumped down it, just as they did with the first.

There was the sound of a pokemon rolling around on the ground. It was faint, but still heard from Sunnys ears. Perhaps it could be the voltorb?

She then heard a small squeak. Knowing it was a rattata, she tackled it with great force, causing it to run.

"Blaze leveled up to level eight." The mysterious voice told Sunny telepathically.

Sunny turned to the sound of the rolling pokemon.

"You wouldn't happen to be the voltorb who sent a request to find you, would you?" She asked.

"That would be me." The pokemon confirmed.

Sunnys rescue badge started glowing, and the voltorb was transported to Pelipper post office.

Then the duo continued to the next level down, where Bugsy the shedinja was located.

He was surprisingly in the room from which they fell into, and no other pokemon were around him.

Sunny heard the sound of wings beating, following it to the bug-type.

Her badge glowed, yet again, and just as the voltorb before him, Bugsy too, was sent straight to Pelipper post office.

The team then continued on through Thunderwave cave, to meet face to face with a plusle and minun.

Sunny groaned, remembering last time she had encountered them both at the same time... It wasn't pleasent.

She quickly used her bubble attack on the plusle, as Blaze burned the other, sending them both to who knows where.

That led the mysterious voice to announce that "Sunny is level nine" through telepathy.

Blaze then used his Tail as a light, and pointed out another hole, which they hopped down.

They landed right next to the heracross, as Blaze pointed out.

Once again, the badge shown with a blinding light, sending not only the heracross to Pelipper post office, but Sunny and Blaze as well!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was met by the very voltorb they had rescued.

"Thanks for everything, guys." He thanked them as he handed Sunny one-hundred Poke.

The electric type then rolled away, as Bugsy and another pokemon called a riolu walked over. (Okay, Bugsy flew over. I lied)

"Thanks for saving my partner," The riolu shook Sunnys hand.

"Tim's right," Bugsy chimed in, "Without the brains of our team, we're in trouble!"

Tim forked over a max. elixer, and then ran off with his partner.

A duo of heracross walked up to sunny.

"Thanks for saving my twin brother" One thanked.

"Or did you save my sister?" The other smiled mischeviously.

"You'll never find out!" They both gave eachother a high five.

"Anyways, your reward..." The girl grabbed a rock out of her pocket and gave it to Blaze.

They then flew home, leaving team Star Strikers to do the same.

Once there, Sunny crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep...

 _It was then, that the pokemon she had seen before in her dream last night had appeared to her again, only she could see it a bit clearer. It was shaped like a human, looked like it wore a white dress, and had candy red eyes. It had tried to say something, but Sunny couldn't hear clearly._

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking, waking Sunny from the depths of her sleep...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: well, that about wraps it up for now...**

 **Sunny: I agree...**

 **Grovyle: *falls asleep on the keyrifghrguohglkhdfkhglhkggfrkgjrgk;jikl***

 **Sunny: She meant keyboard, if you didn't understand...**

 ***keyboard shorts out***

 **Sunny: Well... it seems she drools in her sleep...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grovyle:...**

 **Sunny: she's not happy cause at band camp a music stand fell on her left ankle...**

 **Grovyle:... it actually still hurts, but i don't want to sit out tomorrow...**

 **Sunny: yeah... she doesn't own pokemon...**

 **Grovyle:... I want... an ice pack...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter five: The quake**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"EEEP!" Sunny woke up screaming, "Wha-what was that?!"

She ran outside, hearing a large creaking sound from the base, leading her to believe that it might collapse right atop her.

A noctowl hooted.

 _It's the middle of the night!_ She quickly realized.

Then, whilst trying to process what had just happened to her, another treamor hit, shaking the ground violently.

"An earthquake?!" She gasped.

She heard screams coming from the west.

Realizing where it had hit, she ran into the square!

There, she was met with several screams, as well as the smell of smoke.

"Sunny!" The kecleon brothers cried, "Just the pokemon we need!"

Sunny started gaging on the smoke. "What is it..." She coughed, "...you need?"

"It's just terrible!" Steve cried, "The treamor knocked over some blast seeds in the back, and set Kecleon market on fire!"

"What's more," Charles added, "Is that the roof collapsed before Zappy could get out!"

"She's still in there!" They sobbed.

"Got it!" Sunny raced through the flames in the back of their storage room, which was more like a warehouse.

It was completely up in flames, and the smoke made it hard for Sunny to breathe. She kept going though, because she knew her new friend needed her. After all, she was the only water type who could help in any way possible right now.

The wooden support beams crackled the way kindling does in a wood burning stove, although this time, it would not smell like a pizza was baking.

She stood still for a moment, focused, and heard the sound of a pokemon coughing and weezing.

 _Zappy..._ She thought, as she raced towards that sound.

Bubbles were sent all around the area, clearing the way to the poor, trapped Pichu.

Sunny grabbed the electric types paw, pulling her out of the tight spot she was in.

"You okay?" Sunny asked.

"Now I am..." Zappy sighed, then her attention averted to a large burn mark on the squirtles tail and an even bigger one completely covering Sunnys right arm. "Are you?!"

"Yeah..." Sunny lied. "I-I'm ...completely... fine..."

That was not true. The burns gave her a great deal of pain, Making her feel dizzy. She couldn't hear clearly either, as if her head were stuck inside a fish bowl. She was having a hard time breathing too... But out of some miracle, she had the strengh to get Zappy and herself out of the blazing fire...

They sped out of the building, and the moment they were out, another container of blast seeds must have been hit by the fire, because an explosion engulfed kecleon market.

One of the kecleons rushed up to their hero, to congradulate her for saving their part-time worker.

"Thank you Sunny!" Steve thanked her.

Sunny couldn't understand any part of what he had just said. She started to feel even more dizzy. Faint, actually. She had lost the strengh she had when rescuing her friend.

"S-sunny?!" Steve started worrying, noticing her shaking.

Right before she collapsed, an eevee caught her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she okay...?" Sunny heard a girls voice ask.

"Should be, Jules." A strangely familiar voice answered, with an absolutely worried tone.

"Hope so." She heard Zappy say.

Sunnys eyes started to twitch a tiny bit.

"Hey!" Blazes voice wispered, "I think she's coming to!"

Sunny moaned and slowly sat up. Her eyes opened to reveal their blank color.

"Woah there," Blaze sighed, "I'm not one to judge, but what you did was completely reckless and you could've _DIED_!"

"You're lucky we came by when we did," Jules added, "We were able to treat the massive burns you got."

It all came back to her.

"Kecleon market blew up!" Sunny realized, "I-is the rest of the town fine?!"

"Yeah." The eevee with a strangely familiar voice answered, "You already got rid of the worst flames single-handedly."

"Then a bit of rain put out the small flames you were unable to get!" Zappy smiled cheerfully.

"But when you just collapsed like that... everyone was completely worried!" The eevee cried out.

Sunny sighed. "Yeah, I suppose they would be..."

"I should probably be heading home now..." She said whilst trying to get to her feet, then stumbling with a yelp from the burn marks on her tail brushing up against the grass.

"Let me help!" The eevee urged, "After all, you still haven't gained even half of your strength back."

"Okay..." She sighed as she was led back to her team base by the four pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks..." She started, waiting from a response from the eevee, and his partner, Jules.

"Umm... Blaze...?" The sqirtle listened around, "...Zappy...?"

Some rocks were kicked around outside, and the sound became fainter as she listened. However, it was the sound of two, not four. This gave Sunny the creepy feeling that one of the four was going to jump out and...

"Hey." The eevee surprised her.

She jumped and tripped over her own tail. "What gives?!" She complained.

"Sorry." He apologized as he pulled her up to her feet.

"I thought you were the one walking off." She sighed, "It must've been Blaze and..."

"Jules." He finished, "She's my rescue partner, by the way."

"I see..." Sunny, quickly realizing what she said, corrected herself. "I mean, I can't see... but I can tell she's part of your rescue team."

"By the way..." He interrupted, "I never really got your name..."

"My name's Sunny." She answered, "Team leader of rescue team: Star Strikers"

"I'm head of team: Solar Flare!" The eevee told her. His ear twiched suddenly. "Sorry, but I have to go!"

He quickly ran off, leaving Sunny behind in the distance...

"Wait!" The blind pokemon cried, "I didn't even get your name!"

She sighed as she turned around to go inside the team base of team: Star Strikers, then remembering that she had not heard Zappy walk off...

"Hey, Zappy?" She listened in for the pichu.

The pichu was right behind Sunny, with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. "Yes?"

"Why are you still here" Sunny asked her friend, "I mean it's late and..."

"Cause the elder wanted to finish his story for you!" Zappy grabbed Sunnys arm. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Sunny really wanted to hear the rest of the story, because it sounded familiar to her...

"Okay!"

 _And so, they returned to whiscash's pond..._

 _"Our story begins in a place called the Oblivia region, where pokemon and people can still get along perfectly._

 _Thousands of years in the past, when there was trouble amuck, a hero with a strong bond with all pokemon appeared and saved them. They refered to the boy as The Hero of Oblivia, for saving their land._

 _But a key item to their troubles in the past was still hidden there..._

 _The new hero of Oblivia appeared about ten years ago... A pokemon ranger... by the name of Summer."_

"Hey, I've heard that name before!" Sunny blurted out.

 _"Now Summer and her best friend, another pokemon ranger named Ben, were sent to the Oblivia region to stop a suspicious group called the pinchers, who used the power gauntlets used to control pokemon in the past. However, on their way, they were attacked and separated. Summer eventually saved her friend, and eventually the world from a new order, much like the old one... It is said she helped the first hero by traveling with a celebi."_

"Wow..." Sunny gasped in awe. "That's amazing..."

"It certainly is." Whiscash answered, "That child actually had a pichu as a partner, who was Zappy's older brother"

"Seriously?!" Sunnys eyes widened.

Zappy looked a bit embarressed. "Yeah..."

Whiscash looked up, to see that it was getting a bit late, in fact, the sun was already setting.

"Well, you young whippersnappers should be getting home soon." He told them.

The duo nodded, as they turned around to go back-

 **CRASH!**

...Home...

Sunny facepalmed. "Why did I think it was a good idea to let you dig this pitfall trap...?"

"So Blaze won't interrupt the stories!" She answered as if she were a know-it-all. "A Durr..."

Sunny sighed as she sat down. "And now, we wait..."

 _One eternity later... in Pokemon Square..._

A riolu was randomly barking at his partner, a shedinja named Bugsy.

"What's that Timmy?" The bug type asked, "Lassie's in the well?"

Just like a short hair pointer, Timmy stopped dead in his tracks and pointed to Whiscash's pond.

"That way..." Timmy rolled his eyes.

The team ran all the way to the pitfall trap dug by the young pichu.

"Hello, seem's your lives are the pits today!" Tim called down to the girls.

Zappy rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you captain obvious!"

"You're welcome, lutenant sarcasm!" He smirked as he let down a rope made up of many different scarves.

Sunny felt around for the rope and climbed up, as did Zappy.

Once up, the two politely thanked their rescuers and went their separate ways.

"Night Zappy." Sunny waved goodbye as she walked into her team base.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: And there we have it folks!**

 **Sunny: Also, if anyone guesses who this mysterious eevee guy with a very familiar voice...**

 ***Mysterious Eevee Guy With A Very Familiar Voice (megwafv) appears randomly***

 **Megwafv: We'll let you have a rescue team with a cameo appearance in the next chapter!**

 **Everyone minus Megwafv: When did you get here!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunny: *looks very upset* Grovyyyyyyle...!**

 **grovyle: Yes?! *surprised***

 **Sunny: When do I get to see... HIM again**

 **Blaze: HI SUNSHINE!**

 **Sunny: Not you... the other HIM... *sighs* Andrew...**

 **Megwafv: *looks to grovyle and whispers* who's she talking about, grovyle?**

 **Grovyle: Nothing that concerns you...**

 **Megwafv: Grovyle doesn't own pokemon... or other things she has slightly referenced. find all references... and she'll give you a cookie. (just for this chapters references)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter Six: A bit of rest**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The little water type wanted to cry. So bored was she, after the quick rescue she had performed to save her friend from the flames of kecleons storage.

 _I just can't believe they expect me to sit here while everyone else has fun..._ She thought to herself, _...I'm probably already completely healed!_

She tried to climb out of bed, only to find herself in a bit of trouble.

"Nah-ah-ah!" Zappy chidded, "You need to stay in bed and rest missy!"

Sunny groaned. She detested the fact that she'd have to be in bed. Exploring was her thing, laziness was not.

The pichu shook her head. "Sunny, do you want to heal or not..."

Sunny sighed and flopped onto her bed, which was made of a soft cloud, rather than the straw bed she was used to.

"Sorry Zappy, but I'm so bored..." She complained. "I wanna actually DO something..."

Zappy sighed, knowing that she was probably not able to get her way in this situation.

"Fine." The electric type crossed her arms, knowing she was out of options. She pointed to the cloud bed that Sunny had been given to borrow for a while, screaming "Flying nimbus!"

The cloud bed thing obeyed and flew out the door, about twelve feet above the ground.

"Wha...?" Sunny was surprised, as she was lifted into the sky by the cloud. "What did you do, Zappy?"

"Ha!" The mouse laughed triumphantly, "You didn't realize it could fly, did you?"

"No..." Sunny shook her head, "Umm... where did you get this cloud anyways?"

 **Meanwhile... (Elsewhere... on earth... more than two hundred years ago...)**

"Hey Goten," A tall looking, muscular man with spikey black hair, and wearing an orange outfit (apparently known as a gi) walked around his house, "Have you seen the Flying nimbus cloud, you know, the one that Korrin gave me when I was like, fifteen...?"

"No dad," The boy said, hiding a whole load of cash behind his back.

"Hmm..." The man thought, "Well I called for it and it never came..."

"That's so strange... now _what_ could cause that to happen?" The boy asked nervously.

"No nimbus means your mother has to walk to the grocery store!" He gasped in horror, "And it takes three days to walk it..." Growing pale, he added. "And that means a week of no food... and no food means...!"

The man, his son, and his older son gasped. " **THE WORLD IS OVER!** " They then fainted like old ladies.

 **(we now return you to the present)**

"You know..." Zappy scratched her ears, "I'm not entirely sure..."

Sunny decided that it was best to pay no mind to the cloud, and instead wonder what in the blazes Blaze could be up to.

 **(Meanwhile... Blaze and Jules were off exploring beach cave...)**

"Alright!" Jules cheered as she found a locked door within the final level of the underground mystery dungeon, "Blaze! Come 'ere! I've found it!"

Blaze stuck the key in its rightful place, only to find his efforts were in vain. He found himself speaking with pure disappointment, "The key... it doesn't work..."

Jules frowned as she responded. "Wait, what?"

Blaze repeated himself as he held out the key. "This key, it doesn't work."

The mouse pokemon tilted her head in confusion. "The key doesn't work...?" she asked, "Why?"

"It's bent." He said flat out.

The mysterious eevee guy with a familiar voice caught up to the two. "Uh... hey guys, are you having problems with that key?"

"The key doesn't work." Blaze answered.

"Uh... what now?" The eevee asked.

"The key, it doesn't work." The charmander replied.

"The key doesn't work, why?" He questioned.

"It's bent." Blaze told him.

The eevee rolled his eyes. "Blaze, look at the lock, now back to me, look at the key, now look at Jules..."

This continued on for quite some time, untill eevee said "I'm on a ponyta!"

Eevee then gave the key back to Blaze.

"Whoh! How did you fix this?!" Blaze was shocked.

The eevee threw confetti in the two pokemons faces and shouted "Magic!"

The trio then continued on through the locked doors.

(back to our main protagonist)

"Nope..." Sunny thought aloud, "Dunno what they're up to... But I feel like something fun is going on without me..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: Gosh i feel so weird coming back to fanfiction land...**

 **Another authoress: Don't worry you' be back to this in no time...**

 **Grovyle: It feels like i've been dead for so long... and i just now came back to life... metaphorically speaking...**

 **Sunny: Oh... my gosh! It's a christmas miracle! She's back from the dead...**

 **Grovyle: Where I'm from, we call it freshman year.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Grovyle: And now for our regularly shedualed chapter**

 **Kat: What the heck am I doing here?**

 **Ana: I think this is the authoress realm...**

 **Grovyle: Please give a warm welcome to my baby sisters original characters (OC)**

 **Kat: I'm a skitty!**

 **Ana: I'm a chickorita!**

 **Sunny: Pffft! Kat and Ana? *laughs* What are you, Exploration team katana?**

 ***they stare blankly and an aqkward silence falls***

 **Sunny: oh... *blushes***

 **Sunny: Grovyle doesn't own pokemon or anything. except sunny, blaze, and andrew.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon mystery dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter seven: Exploration team: Katanas plea**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a few weeks since kecleon market had went up in flames, and Sunny was finally able to take on rescue missions again, however, little did they know of the events about to take place near their home land...

"Well sunny, I think we outdid ourselves today" Blaze said, smiling.

Sunny smiled as well as she commented "Seven rescues in one day is pretty impressive Blaze."

They punched the air in excitement, yelling "Go Team Star Strikers!"

"welp, G'night Sunshine."

"Night..."

They then went to their respected rooms of their base and went to sleep...

Later that night, in the insanitonio region...

"KYAH!" A bird pokemons cry filled the sky, whom most knew the legendary bird of evil, Helmaroc king, the ugly and old ho-oh...

"The magic barrier guarding us has been eliminated by an evil force!" An elder torcoal realized.

"Save the children!" A Leavanny commanded, pushing almost every child inside a daycare facility.

"AAAAGH!" A chickorita screamed in fear as she was in the grasp of Helmaroc kings talons.

"ANA!" A Skitty cried out

"Save Milady!" A castle guard cried, Protecting a little eevee named Sylvia.

"Ana..." The skitty sighed... now what'll I do..."

Two hours after the threat had disappeared (for now) the elder walked up to the little kitten.

"Tomorrow, when this monster leaves, head for the next region, we're right on the boarder, just like pokemon square... go seek help..." He told her.

She stopped her tears and smiled, grasping an understanding of the task at hand...

Later, that morning in the team base...

Sunny had just woken up, on that morning and splashed her face with water to help her feel more awake.

It was then that she heard faint footsteps getting closer to her, and she quickly reacted by jumping out of the way, leaving whatever it was to skid across the floor and crash into the water types bed.

"Owchies..." The other voice, a younger girls, perhaps, sounded off.

Sunny walked near the sound of the childs voice. "Who's there?" She asked out of curiosity

The other frowned. "You can't see me?"

"Yeah, I can't... I'm blind..." She answered in a tone that definitely told you that it was a touchy subject. "Now who are you?"

"I'm Kat." The Child answered, "The Skitty..."

She sounded a little bit embarressed about that name, and Sunny could se- Guess why. She was the kitten pokemon, named Kat..

It was then that Blaze had entered the room. "di zumbuddy sa... kikatz..."

He was most clearly not awake yet, as he still had drool from his mouth, as well as one eye half opened and the other shut.

Sunny sighed, as she could tell how tired he was. "Don't mind my tired partner Kat, what brings you to our team base?"

Kat looked as if she was about to tear up. "It was awful!" She cried. "An evil pokemon took away my best friend and exploration team partner, Ana!"

Sunny raised where an eyebrow would be (if pokemon had eyebrows!) "Really...?!"

The kitten nodded glumly. "Yes..."

"Any ideas where?" Sunny Asked.

Kat shook her head. "No... I don't..."

Sunny silently cursed under her breath. "The one time I need his help... and he's..."

Blaze, who was finally awake, looked at her curiously. "Who's this `he`?"

Sunny sighed. "forget it..."

As if on cue, the mysterious eevee guy with a familiar voice walked into the base.

Blaze turned around and greeted him."S'up A-"

He noticed the eevee shaking his head as if to say ' _Don't say it in front of Sunny!'_

The eevee looked to Kat with kind eyes. "Maybe I can help with that..." He said, "Do you have anything of hers I could see?"

"Yes." She answered, pulling out an exploration badge. "This one's hers..."

The eevee placed his left paw atop of the badge and closed his eyes. five seconds later, his eyelids opened up, although rather than blue eyes, his eyes were glowing brightly...

As he removed his paw, his eyes reverted to their normal state; A deep, sea blue.

"The mountains." He answered, "She was taken somewhere in the mountains..."

Everyone but Sunny stared blankly at the eevee, causing an aqkward silence for three whole minutes... and 14.15 seconds...

Blaze then broke the aqkward silence by declaring that their mountain was Mount Steel.

"So we have to Hike up the Summit of Mount Steel, fight a legendary monster, and save your friend Ana..." Sunny asked to confirm.

"Pretty much." Kat answered. "You'll be fine, nothing to worry 'bout."

"Blaze?" Sunny asked, "Where's Mount Steel?"

"I'll show you later, Sunshine, but we've got some work to do first..." He said, as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Well, it _sounds_ like a sheet of paper, but I guess you're reffering to what's _on_ the sheet of paper..."

Kat frowned but understood, as the rescue team was newly formed and hadn't been faced with many challenges.

So for the next few days, the team prepared for their journey, and did many missions each day in Tiny Woods and Thunderwave cave.

But soon enough, they were ready...

"Got everything, Sunshine?" Blaze asked, looking over the water types shoulder.

"Just let me triple check... grab the list to your left and read it out loud," Sunny told him, "Check 'em off when I say it's here, got that?"

"Okay." Blaze agreed happily, but apon looking at the list, he frowned. "Umm... Sunny...? All I see is a bunch of dots..."

"It's in braille..."

"Is there any way to speak in braille...?"

Sunny sighed. "How about I read it and you see what's in the bag..."

Grabbing the list, she called out "Three reviver seeds?"

"Yeah, they're here." Blaze answered, putting them back in their bag.

"Seven oran berries?"

"Check!"

"Three max elixers?"

"Here"

"Two apples?"

"Yup"

Sunny smiled with relief, "Okay, that's every thing... Let's get going..."

Their eevee friend and his partner Jules were waiting outside.

"Wait..." The eevee stopped Sunny. "Before you go... take this."

He held a little bow in his paw with a pinkish tint to it.

Jules picked it up. "Let me help with that." She said as she tied it around the squirtles neck.

"That's a pink aura ribbon" He said. "It only works for those with a pink aura, meaning it'll probably work for you."

Sunny tilted her head "How would you know auras?"

"See, there's this riolu named Tim and... yeah..."

Jules held out a deep blue colored rubber band and gave it to blaze. "It's a special band, and I thought you could use it."

Blaze put the rubber band on his wrist and with that, he and Sunny thanked team Solarflare and were on their way to Mount Steel...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: I updated REALLY EARLY!**

 **Sunny: So ends the human race...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Grovyle: I just can't seem to wait any longer!**

 **Sunny: Again, so ends the human race...**

 **Kat: Sooooo...**

 **Ana: What's up...?**

 **Grovyle: I messed up and put that the special band was a rubber band. I meant bandanna...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter eight: Mount Steel**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is it," Blaze stood, staring straight up into the sky. "Mount Steel..."

Sunny took a breath of the mountain air. her eyes gleamed with her adventurous spirit.

"C'mon Blaze!" She grabbed the fire types arm, "We've got a pokemon to save..."

And with that, the duo made their way up the mountain...

The first thing to greet them was a grumpy spearow, whom had decided Sunny was the next victim. However, it was no match for a simple tackle.

This made the way to a stairwell clear, so the team marched on.

It was the next floor, where a tagteam of two spearows had took Blaze by surprise.

They had him cornered and pecked at the fire types eyes, leaving him unable to see anything.

Sunny, following the sounds of the bird pokemon, struck them down with a mighty tackle, then rushed to her partners side.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" She said, holding up three fingers. "Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

He sat up but didn't respond.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She said, with a smirk and her voice sounded as if she was about to burst out laughing. "Do you need glasses?"

Blaze looked astonished. "Di-Did you just hold a grudge?!"

Sunnys laughter died down. "Anyways, can I see that special band...?"

Blaze nodded, undoing the knot of his special band and tried to find the squirtles hand.

Sunny grabbed one of the oran berries, squeezing it, letting the juice fall on his bandanna.

As she tied it like a blindfold, she told him "It'll be just fine in about half an hour..."

Blaze screamed.

"It's not supposed to sting..." Sunny sighed, Grabbing the fire types arm. "We have to get moving..."

Sunny stopped abruptly to tackle a zigzagoon before continuing to the third level of the dungeon.

It was there, she met face to face with an aron, who with two zigzagoons, ganged up on her. She took them down easily though. As for Blaze, he wasn't allowed to fight untill he could see again.

She then smelled something like clay, but not like the dungeon, like living clay. However, she couldn't hear it... Sniffing it out, She used bubble in its direction, then continued on to the fourth level, hand holding with Blaze.

"I'm hungry..." Blaze said, holding his stomach, "Can I have an apple?"

"Sure." The turtle pokemon smiled, passing the fruit back, ignoring her own hunger.

Soon, after multiple confrontations, as well as blaze eating their other apple, they found the fifth level. Their rescue was not far off.

 _Just four more floors..._ Sunny thought, _Then I'll eat something..._

She tackled down a meditite, and continued up to the sixth level.

Blaze poked Sunnys arm, causing her to turn around.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Can I take off this blindfold thing now?" He asked. "I mean, it's been half an hour, hasn't it?"

Nodding, Sunny answered. "Yes, yes you can."

As Blaze took off his blindfold, the worlds color hit him like getting rainbow confetti fired in your face on new years.

"Let your eyes adjust to it..." Sunny warned him.

"The area looks different now..." Blaze noticed. "I mean, last I checked, it was mostly mud..."

"And now it feels like rock, I kn-" She was cut off when she smelled something very sweaty, like I-spent-nine-hours-at-band-camp-without-deoderant-sweaty, not I'm-a-fire-type-so-I-can't-bathe-sweaty.

"Blaze, who's in front of me?" She yelled while wispering (Which is possible!)

"A tyrouge." He answered flatly.

The tyrouge, getting annoyed with them, sneered. "Are ya blind er somethin'?"

There was an aqward silence...

"So what?" Sunny said, "I can hold my own."

"Suuuure you can," He taunted. "With what you two are, I bet you'd be lucky to be a normal rank team!"

Sunny, fed up with this kids trash talk, pulled out her rescue badge.

the boys eyes widened as he realized that he was trash talking to a soon to be famous Silver rank rescue team. Yes, a Silver rank, no joke.

Out of pure fear, the boy ran away, leaving the area free up untill level nine, Where their objective was located.

Blaze looked around, seeing the dead end of the steep and rocky mountain top.

Looking slightly above, he saw a chickorita tied to a stake.

"Look Sunny!" He cried, "There's Ana!"

There was an aqward silence...

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, right..."

"Ana? how're you doing?" Sunny called.

"You know, other than about to be eaten as a sacrifice by an ugly beast, I'm doing just fine, you?" The grass type said starcastically

Sunny didn't get to answer, for the beast had glided down.

"KIAH!" It screeched, madly.

"Excuse me, what?" Blaze asked, dumbfounded.

"KIAH!"

"I knew a kirlia named Kiah once, she your ex?"

"KIAH!"

"No, this is Sunny..."

Sunny facepalmed, "Blaze, let's just fight..."

And so they did,

Sunny used bubble, as Blaze did nothing

Helmarock king used peck, leaving poor Blaze to have a scar on his right arm.

Sunny used bubble again, as Blaze followed up with a scratch attack, leaving the ugly pokemon to be beamed up into space.

"Hey Ana!" The blind squirtle called, "We got rid of your beast!"

She still wasn't sure what pokemon had been defeated.

"I can't get down... I haven't learned vine whip yet!" She yelled back.

"Well our mission is pretty much-"

Sunny interrupted Blaze, screaming "BEEEEEP!"

"-then"

Ana rolled her eyes. "I've heard worse words from Chatterbox... You don't have to-"

"I've never seen a bad thing, so I don't want to hear one..." Sunny crossed her arms.

"Understandable."

"Now," Sunny said, puzzled. "How to get you down..."

Blazes eyes lit up as he had a briliant plan. "Magnamite twins?" He asked.

Sunny, being the prepared one, pulled a magnet out of her rescue team tool box, out of a special pocket.

Thrusting it into the air, it brought Maggie and Michel right to them.

"Kay kids, whadd'll it be?"Maggie asked, unamused.

"We were trying to eat dinner!" Michel cried out.

Sunny sighed. "We need you to get Ana down from there."

"Sure, no prob," Michel flew up.

"Shouldn't dat grass type know viine whip by now?" Maggie said in her previously unmentioned southern accent as she followed her brother.

Within seconds, Ana was free and safely on the ground.

Sunny thanked the magnamite twins as they left for their base...

It was half way there that Sunny had realized. "Blaze!" She paniced, "I left the rescue team tool box back on the peak of Mt. Steel!"

Blaze frowned. "Go on and get it then. We'll be back at the base..."

Sunny nodded. "Okay then... See ya'll then."

She ran back, in a north-west direction.

It was halfway up Mt. Steel that she remembered just how famished she was, as well as exausted, but she did her best to get up to the top. When she arrived, however, she was so hungry and exausted, that she collapsed right there.

Later on, everyones favorite eevee whos name shall not be spoken of yet came along

"You need to stop being rash, old friend..." He said softly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sunny: Old friend?! Could he be...?!**

 **Grovyle: Go to sleep, Squirt.**

 **Sunny: What's with you and using that nicknamme!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Grovyle: This is probably the last chapter you'll see from 2015 guys, girls, and others...**

 **Sunny: Merry christmas, and a happy new year!**

 **Random caroler: Now bring us some figgy pudding, now bring us some figgy pudding...**

 **Sunny: welp, better hurry with that pudding Grovyle, you know they won't go until they get some! X3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter Nine: Strange things can happen...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _The turtle pokemon found herself standing atop a cloud._

 _Her shape altered, as she took on her previous form, a human girl._

 _"Is this a dream?" She pinched her arm. Guess it is."_

 _"Su'y..." A pre-schooler called out. "Su'y where ooo go ..."_

 _She looked below the clouds, seeing a small town, similar to olivine. Several people were in a search party._

 _"Andrew, bro?!" She knew his name was Dennis, but wasn't sure how, she just knew._

 _She'd never have thought she'd be missed. she couldn't have known..._

 _"Hey guys!" She called down, "I'm up here!"_

 _They looked around, yet had not heard her._

 _Sunny sighed_

 _"They can't hear you, Sunny..." A voice came from behind her._

 _She turned around to see a much clearer version of the pokemon from before, although it flickered, like a candle about to go out._

 _It had a human-like shape to it, appearing to wear a white dress, and a pink thing sticking out._

 _"Wh-who are you?" The humanized Sunny asked, surprised. "What are you doing in my dream?!"_

 _The pokemons image flickered faster and harsher, as did its voice. "You... human... I... your role... important... Sunny... Andrew... here... close... friends... don't forget..."_

 _The pokemon, whatever it was, started fading away, as did her dream._

 _"No!" She cried, "Tell me- Tell me more! W-wait!"_

"D-don't go!" Sunny gasped, suddenly sitting up.

Sunny felt around, realizing she was lying in her bed.

 _What happened..._ She thought, _I could've sworn..._

She then remembered. She had left her bag at Mount Steel, and she couldn't remember what came next, except a voice...

She then realized... It was that eevee who kept helping her...

The turtle pushed herself out of bed, and did her normal morning stuff.

Afterwards, she ate breakfast, which was an apple.

Walking outside, she realized Blaze was standing outside with one of the magnamites, talking.

"Yeah Maggie, I'll just have to see about it with Sunny, okay?" Blaze told the floating magnet.

Maggie seemed pretty happy about whatever it was, which made Sunny a little bit curious.

"Hey guys!" Sunny caught them off guard.

Blaze jumped. "Sunny! Are you a ninja?!"

"I'm a thirteen year old turtle pokemon and am fully capable of completely disappearing in the shadows... you tell me..." She crossed her arms, probably making a reference to teenage mutant ninja turtles.

She sighed. "Anyways, what's up?"

Maggie spoke. "I was wantin' to join ya'll in yer rescue team, if ya'll be willin' to have me."

"Sure Maggie, you can be part of our team." The squirtle smiled, then frowned. "Wait, do you have a place to stay? Our base only has two bedrooms..."

"Already covered." Blaze grinned. "Went to wigglytuffs shop earlier this morning."

"Wigglytuff...?" Sunny tilted her head.

Blaze grabbed his partners arm and pulled her to pokemon square.

The two, as well as Maggie stood before a large pink and white bunny, who was twirling an apple on its head.

"Apples! HEE-HEE-HEEE... Aaaaaaappppllllllleeeessss... Aaaaaaapppppllllleeeesss AAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS..." His eye twitched as he started rolling on the ground laughing histarically, occasionally yelling out apples...

Sunny backed away about five feet. "I feel like I shouldn't be near him..."

Zappy walked behind the trio. "Probably for the best..."

Sunny and friends just walked away slowly, trying to forget this ever happened...

Once out of the demonic wigglytuffs sight, the group turned around and ran. Sunny felt herself bump into something... kind of damp... and fell backwards.

"Caiful sweet haut," The pokemon, a lombre pulled her up. "Look befoe ya-"

Sunny frowned and pointed to her eyes.

"-Neva mind... Jus' be caiful..." (He's saying careful... it's just the accent...)

"Ya know, sometin fishys goin' on hea..." The lombre pointed at the mass of pokemon in the middle of town, who were'nt there before.

Blaze saw a pokemon, who was like a blue puffball with three white puffballs, one on its head, and the other two where arms would normally be. It was called a jumpluff.

Standing in front of the Jumpluff, were three other pokemon; Gardevoir, Medicham, and Loppunny.

"T-team... Ch... Charm..." He was baffled...

"Yeah, we know," Medicham knelt down by the Jumpluff. "We were able to convince Shift and his team to rescue your friend... You can rest easy now."

"Thank you, miss Medicham..." The jumpluff smiled, bouncing off.

With him out of the way, Loppunny stared right at Sunny, grinning.

She ran over to the unsuspecting turtle pokemon, grabbing sunny by the shell.

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!" Loppunny squealed, shaking poor Sunny.

Loppunny started bouncing around infront of her teammates. "Can I keep her?! Can I? Can I?"

Much to Sunnys dismay, Loppunny started twirling around.

Everyone who wasn't drooling over Team Charm was quite amused.

Gardevoir glared, causing Loppunny to stop twirling. "Put that poor, squirtle down!"

As soon as she was dropped to the ground, Sunny ran straight north, crying...

So far, this was not a good day for the tiny turtle...

"What a crybaby!" A purple pokemon laughed loudly, as Sunny sat at the very bottom of the elders pond.

It took almost the entire rest of the day for anyone to get her to come back up, although she still wasn't convinced that Loppunny was gone...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sunny: Did you get the figgy pudding yet?!**

 **Grovyle: We don't have any! *cries***

 **Sunny: Could you check out the window please?!**

 **Grovyle: Theres... theres too many... we-we're surrounded...**

 **Literally everyone: *zombiefied* WE WON'T GO UNTIL WE GET SOME! *bang on doors***

 **Grovyle: save yourself... you're the main character! You must live on, Sunny!**

 **Sunny: you know, where would anyone get figgy pudding anyways...?**

 **Grovyle: Do you think they know what figgy pudding is?**

 **Sunny: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FIGGY PUDDING IS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Grovyle: happy new year!**

 **Sunny: new years resolutions?**

 **Grovyle: Mine is to finish this story by the end of 2016...**

 **Sunny: Mine is to join the ninja turtles!**

 **MEGWAF: reveal my identity, and kiss my girlfriend!**

 **Jules: Take over the world.**

 **Blaze: To announce that I am in love with Jules...**

 **Zappy X3: Finish my zapdos airplane mech...**

 **Tim: umm... to get Grovyle to do our next chapter of let the random begin...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon mystery dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter ten: Eevee Dreamwalker**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It was a darkish night, in a small japanese village as Sunny could see._

In other words, Sunny was in her dreamworld again, no doubt.

 _She walked quietly, knowing something was lurking in her dreams, and no, not in a nightmere sort of way, a dream stalker sort of way..._

 _She felt its presence seeming closer and closer, untill she finally asked, "Who's there?"_

 _To her surprise, it answered in a familiar voice, "It's me."_

 _She turned around to see an eevee. Although its fur seemed to be a light orangeish color, and very messy. She also noticed his deep sea blue eyes, and a small scar on his left front leg._

 _Sunny was confused. "What are you doing in my dreamworld..."_

 _The eevee laughed quietly. "Because, when you were a human, you and someone else you seem to dream alot about had that ability, it's an unusual gift in the pokemon world to jump from dream to dream with ease too."_

 _Sunny was a bit shaken by this. "You knew I was a..."_

 _The eevee nodded slightly._

 _"How did you..."_

 _"The dreams." He was lying, but Sunny had no idea._

 _Sunny sighed quietly. "You know, your voice sounds so familiar, but I just can't..."_

 _"Remember where?" He finished._

 _She looked into the distance, where a group of people were training, as well as two younger children._

 _"This also seems familiar..." She frowned. "Something bad is about to happen, isn't it..."_

 _"How many ninja movies have you watched?"_

 _"A few...? well, not watched, but you know what I mean..."_

 _He stared off into space, saying something in japanese._

 _"_ _Watashi wa yori ōku no anata o tsutaeru koto ga shitaiga, watashi wa dekimasen. Watashi wa sugu ni jūbun'na dare setsumei shimashou , watashi wa yakusoku shimasu."_

 _He handed her a cherry blossom, as one of the two children gave one to the other child. Then, he disappeared into the wind..._

 _"Sayōnara, watashi no amai ōjo."_

 _Sunny looked at the flower in her hands. "How did he know...?"_

And with that... her dream faded into darkness, and she found herself, yet again in her rescue team base.

She walked in a circle. "My dream, did that really happen, or have I finally lost it..."

Sunny started to daydream, whilst climbing back into bed.

Blaze walked in, carrying something that smelled kinda good...

"Hey, Sunny!" He didn't have to be so loud... "I think that eevee guy left you something..."

She sat up, and tilted her head. "What is it?" She asked?

"I dunno, but it could be dangerous..." He said, whilst putting the object in her lap.

She put her hand gently on the sweet smelling object.

"Cherry blossoms?" She smiled, smelling them. "How did he know...?"

Blaze stared at her blankly, "What was that, Sunny?"

Sunny, realizing that she said that out loud, turned a teensy bit red from embaressment.

"N-nothing Blaze!"

With that, the duo left off for another day of hard work...

Meanwhile, Rescue team Solar Flare was out doing some hard work, rescuing a wartortle named Miley and bringing her to her older sister, a torkoal named rachelle...

The eevee looked over to his comrade, Jules, but didn't speak.

The mouse just laughed. "You still think you have a chance with Sunny? That's adorable, and sad. It's... sad-orable..."

The eevee was blushing madly... He said nothing.

"Oh, come on Annie! It's just a joke!"

The eevee, apparently known as Annie sighed. "Why do you insist on calling me such... insulting nicknames..."

"I thought you liked my nicknames..." She brought out the pouty face.

"I told you, my name is Andrew, and please, stop flirting with me..."

"I'll bet that Sunny only likes you for your looks!"

Andrew looked at Jules like she was a moron. "Uh... I don't think so..."

Miley, the wartortle butted in. "Who are we talking about here?"

"A girl named Sunny." Jules said, without any signs of emotion.

"You mean your girrrrrrrrrrrrl friennnnnnnnnnd...?" Miley taunted, very obnoxiously.

Jules butted in. "She's not his girlfriend, Miley!"

Andrews face was turning red, causing him to slip into his third language...

"Jissai, kanojo wa watashi no gārufurendo wa... Kono uchi watashi no amai ōjo o nokoshite..."

"What?" Jules was shocked.

"Mā, ā... Watashi wa, karera wa nihongo ga hanasenai koto o negatte... Aruiwa karera ga hakken shita baai, watashi wa katsute ningendattanode, watashi wa, sō shinda... Sore wa..."

Miley tilted her head. "Is there something wrong with him...?"

"Watashi wa jibun jishin ni watashi ga sudeni motte iru yori mo sarani embaress mae ni watashi wa hontōni... Hanashi o teishi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu..."

Jules sighed. "Just ignore him..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: So, I see we finally know who MEGWAFV is...**

 **Sunny: Who is he? No, seriously, tell meeeee...**

 **Grovyle: for others, he is known, for you, he remains a closely gaurded secret...**

 **Sunny: Was Miley a reference to Michelangelo?**

 **Grovyle: Yeah. And Rachelle is a reference to Raphiel.**

 **(My sister made me watch a marathon of TMNT, so don't judge. yes, it is my new obsession...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Grovyle: I'm back, baby!**

 ***baby cries***

 **Grovyle: Note to self. That is a phrase I must eliminate from my exquisitly extensive vocabulary...**

 **Sunny: *walks in with her pink bow tied around her head like a mask* *Humming teenage mutant ninja turtles***

 **Grovyle: *Stares for five seconds* Eh, why not... *Joins Sunny***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter eleven: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon: Ninja mode activated.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunny rubbed her eyes as she left her bed, and then splashed her face with water. She couldn't recall her dream last night, as she was still thinking about her dream of two nights ago... What had that eevee meant by being able to jump from dream to dream with ease...

She then realized that it was a hoothoots cry that woke her, not a fletchling.

Sunny was a light sleeper, and could only ignore Blazes snoring, because she put a pillow over his face.

 _Maybe I should ask that eevee, whatever his name is..._ She thought. _I'd think he'd at least have some sort of nickname or something... He might know about dream walking stuff..._

She sighed. _But he seemed awfully familiar in my dreams... and I feel like I know him from somewhere else!_

She began to have a mind-splitting headache as a new memory surfaced. It was much like the dreams setting two nights ago...

She also had the lyrics of a song stuck in her head:

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon..._

As soon as she snapped back into reality, she grabbed her pink bow, and tied it around her face like a ninja mask.

She grabbed a random stick, and was surprisingly able to use it as a bo staff...

"I'd make a great ninja!" She wispered to herself, giggling quietly.

(Oh Sunny, you have no idea...)

She walked outside. "Hey, umm... the hoothoot, what time is it?" She called sort of quietly.

"5 am, Why?" He asked.

It was an hour earlier than Sunny usually got up, and two hours earlier than Blaze.

She smiled. "Thanks."

She then grabbed a random job request out of the mailbox.

"Umm... mister? They forgot to put this in braille, so can you read this out loud, please?" She did this adorable smile in the hoothoots general direction.

The hoothoot sighed as he flew off of the flagpole of the rescue base.

"Apparently, a Chimchar named Evie is being held captive by an evil magikarp named Sushi..."

(I am rolling on the floor laughing at this point...)

Sunny sighed. "Where is this place?"

The hoothoot nodded. "Tiny woods."

Sunny ran off in the direction of Tiny woods.

"By the way, are you some sort of ninja?" Hoothoot asked, "Because that mask you have..."

He looked down from his perch. There was nothing there...

He bowed. "I was in the presence of a ninja master. I am not worthy..."

Meanwhile, Blaze was asleep. His dream was of a skitty made completely out of ice cream, and pizza that grows on trees, as well as Jules. But it was too weird for one to explain, so we return to Sunny...

She felt for the sign that probably was put up by that eevee, to help Sunny out. It was in braille too... She had no idea why he kept on helping her like this. She didn't know weather to be thankfull for his generosity, or insulted because she already had a boyfriend in the human world... Say, how was he doing anyways...

She obviously had no idea that the eevee was her boyfriend, Andrew.

She continued on the path, humming the lost woods music, to fill in the void of silence caused by Blaze still sleeping.

Once she heard footsteps however, she became silent...

She climbed up a tree, because Blaze wasn't there to tell her no.

She waited for the pokemon to be right under her, then tackling it from above.

It had no idea what just hit it, just as she had no idea what she had hit.

Forget like a boss, She was like a ninja.

She then disappeared into the shadows...

She continued to ninja around until she heard the footsteps of something metalish...

"Who has robotic legs and loves to stomp turtles?" The voice said, "This guy!"

"Yeah, but I think she won't be coming today, I mean, the scouts have no information..." Another voice said, who sounded freakishly ugly.

Sunny climbed up another tree.

"My friends told me that this Sunny will come to rescue me, you have no chance!"

Sunny guessed that the voice she heard was Evie.

Sunny, just like before, waited for that loud mouth to get underneath the branch from which she stood, then pounced...

It didn't take long for Sushi to be defeated, as well as the one with an ugly voice.

Sunny then tied up the magikarp, as well as the other one, and followed the sound of Evies complaining, untiying her.

Sunny thrust her rescue team badge into the sky, sending the two fugitives into the custody of officer magnizone, as well as Sunny and Evie to the pelipper post office.

Evie smiled. "As a reward, I shall sing to you the song of my people."

Sunny gave the Lol, nope expression, grabbed a smoke bomb, and used it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, it was all in the news. A new ninja hero rises.

Blaze looked into the eyes of his blind partner, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What are you, A ninja?!"

"You have no idea..." Sunny crossed her arms

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sunny: Teenage mutant ninja turtles~**

 **Grovyle: She's actually met the real live ninja turtles when she was a human but thats a story for another time**

 **Sunny: Go to bed now. *Smoke bomb***

 ***we vanish***

 **Some random person (probably named person): Oh My Arceus, they're ninjas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Grovyle: *Runs into the room crying***

 **Sunny: What's wrong?**

 **Grovyle: *Points to a kitten made of snow on her head* The snow cats are stealing the power of my brains! We're all doomed! I'm melting! MEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTINNNNG! *faints***

 **Sunny: What is she on... *slaps grovyle in the face HARD, then leaves***

 **Grovyle: *Rubbing face whilst facing reader* Worth it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter twelve: The insanity of it all...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was some angry voice in officer Magnazones' jail that night...

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me put on makeup before we kidnapped Evie, Sushi!"

"Wait a sec... Didn't you know that ninja who arrested us...?"

The `ugly` one nodded, playing with the black bows on both of her long, yellow, ears. "I know her, but she doesn't truly know me..."

With that, she untied the black bows, and this revealed a zipper. She unzipped herself, showing that the whole pikachu thing was a costume. Her true pokemon was... Eh, I'll let you guess. After all, It's really not that hard, and you'll find out soon enough...

MWAH HA HA HA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunny rubbed her eyes, realizing she woke up earlier than usual, again. Blaze was soundly asleep, because the faint sounds of his snoring could be heard. She felt like soloing like a ninja again, although she probably shouldn't...

Feeling like she couldn't go back to sleep, Sunny walked outside, to realize someone else was there. She could tell where two were because they kept kicking the gravel, but the other one? She could smell something... ghastly in the air... Either that, or it was Jules's perfume...

"Who's there?" She asked.

The one on the left snickered."So this is the base of the silver ranked team?"

Blaze walked out. "Whaz goin onnnn..."

Sunny sighed. "Yes, this is..."

"It looks pretty run down, like it's for losers..."

Sunnys eye twitched angrily as she heard what he had said, as did Blazes'

Before Sunny could express her anger, however, Blaze said it all for her...

Blazes' tail flame grew bigger and brighter as he stomped his foot.

"You! I don't wanna talk to you no more, you empty headed animal!"

He turned around.

"I fart in your general direction!"

He faced them again, pointing at the gengar wearing a white bowtie.

"Your mother was a hamster, and your father smellt... of elderberries!"

Sunny could have sworn she heard that from a movie in the human world...

"Now go away, or I will taunt you, a second time!" Blaze finished.

The three ran away quickly, grabbing something out of the mailbox.

Sunny turned to Blazes' general direction.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you..." She said, surprised.

"Had what?" He asked.

"Just, nevermind..." She sighed, remembering which movie it was from...

Blaze walked to the mailbox, realizing it was empty.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Blaze screamed in a way that sounded like Darth Vader.

Sunny slapped herself in the forehead. "Blaze, all of the mail is in braille anyways... They're not going to get too far, if the... whoever they are... took the mail..."

Blaze suddenly stopped crying, his eyes wide with realization. "Oh, right..."

Meanwhile...

The gengar looked to his partner, the furfrou. "So, what did we get, Peeta?"

The furfrou sighed. "I'm not the one who stole it, Katniss was..."

Katniss, the talonflame, pulled a large stone tablet from her bag.

"It's a stone tablet... with random dots on it..." Katniss frowned.

In the most obnoxious gleefull voice, the gengar squealed. "It's a connect the dots thingy!"

Peeta put on some very nerdy glasses. "I believe that this is in braille... **Braille** /ˈbreɪl/ is a tactile writing system used by people who are blind and low vision. It is traditionally written with embossed paper.

Braille is named after its creator, Frenchman Louis Braille, who lost his eyesight due to a childhood accident. In 1824, at the age of 15, Braille developed his code for the French alphabet as an improvement on night writing. He published his..."

"Arceus..." Katniss facewinged, looking to the computer screen, from which someone was typing and others are currently reading. "The writer is getting lazy, she must have copied and pasted this from wikipidia..."

Meanwhile, an absol, who we'll meet later, looked up from her fanmail, staring at the readers. "I sense... a fourth wall disaster..."

But, anyway, back to Team Star Strikers...

Sunny stood awkwardly for a few seconds whilst Blaze was sulking in the depression corner.

It was five seconds later, that Andrew, the groups' eevee friend, whom only Sunny didn't know his name, walked up to their base.

Sunny could hear the sound of his paws touching the ground.

"I know you're there... whatever your name is..." Sunny faced Andrews general direction.

Andrew pulled out a job request. "I have two jobs to do in Mount Steel, and Jules has gone... missing for a few days... Normally I'd go it alone, but on one of my jobs... it requires a water type pokemon to go with me..."

He then turned to Blaze.

"You don't mind if I borrow Sunny for a little bit, do you?"

Blaze nodded. "Sure, but you must bring back some StaryuBucks Coffee..."

And with that, Sunny, as well as Andrew, traveled to Mount Steel...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soooo..." The mudkip they were helping slid closer to Sunny. "Do you make fish puns too?"

Sunny sighed. "Why would I make fish puns..."

"It's usually what I do, I just can't kelp myself..."

"Did... you just say... kelp...?"

"Cod, you're no fin..."

Sunny was starting to feel nervous.

"Hey, don't be so crabby..."

Sunny felt even more nervous.

"Clam down... It's just a pun..."

Although she said nothing, Sunny secretly wished she could climb into a tree and stay there for the rest of the day...

It took a while, but she and the eevees jobs were finally finished, and they walked back home.

Meanwhile... in magnazones jail...

Jules, back in her pikachu disguise, was sitting down, talking to a demonic looking pelliper.

"So," She said curiously, "What are you in here for...?"

The pellipers eye twiched insanely. "Oh... I stole a few souls of rescue teams... I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"

Jules backed away, staring at the reader with evil eyes. "You know, he might just be a better Ally then my own pokemon from the human world... MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sunny: okay, who gave her the coffee...**

 **Grovyle: Actually I had chocolate milk... I was banned from having it because of... reasons... in preschool... This is a don't ask moment...**

 **Sunny: Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one standing between her, and complete insanity...**

 **Grovyle: I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves~**

 **Sunny: *Sighs* Anyone who can guess all the references gets a fourth wall breaking cookie...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Grovyle: Hey guys, I'm back.**

 **Sunny: I think that last chapter was the whole reason this was rated T...**

 **Grovyle: Some poor, hunger games fan reading this is crying 'cause I named the bad guys Peeta and Katniss... *eyes friends, friends who are boys, many marching band members, the band directors***

 **Sunny: Didn't your boyfriend take you to see the movie?**

 **Grovyle: *Eyes boy who is a much closer friend***

 **Sunny: Grovyle's got a boyfriend!~**

 **Grovyle: *Blushing madly* N-no I don't!**

 **Sunny: Aww...**

 **Grovyle: You know what?! Darkrai!**

 **Sunny: Wha...? *Falls asleep on the keyyurpoFINLANDh,bkfgbgfjdjfhitydifhisoacruwfttg'***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter thirteen: Re-enter, Sir Correy**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sunny looked around her, seeing she was in a strange town. It looked to be just like Clocktown, Most likely the southern part, as there was a huge clocktower._

 _There was a huge looking moon with a demonic looking face._

 _She heard the voice of what sounded sort of like a bell._

 _"Well Link, you messed up big time!" The voice came from a cream-colored mana ball with wings._

 _Sunny looked to the sky again, seeing that the moon was drawing closer._

 _"What could this mean..." She thought out loud._

 _The moon drew closer and closer until it collided with the planet._

 _The majoras mask world was no more..._

 _She watched from space as it was heading for its next target..._

 _Terror filled her soul as she realized the next planet to be hit by it... was the pokemon world..._

 _She tried, but she couldn't wake up. Sunny was forced to watch the destruction..._

"It's no good..." Blaze sighed, trying to shake Sunny to wake her up. "She just won't get up..."

Andrew opened one of Sunny's eyes, only to see that they were a deep red, rather than white...

The eevee shook his head. "Not good..."

Blaze tilted his head. "What is it?"

Andrew sighed. "There's a darkrai nearby..."

"What's a darkrai." Blaze asked.

Andrew put on a pair of nerdy glasses and recited something probably off of bulbapidia...

"Darkrai is known to "inhabit" dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares, which can be stopped if exposed to a Lunar Wing from Cresselia. However, the "unleashing of nightmares" is actually a defense mechanism, instead of an intentionally malicious act. It can become a shadow and escape danger or contact of humans. It is also capable of little human speech. In _The Rise of Darkrai_ , it was shown its power was little of that of Dialga and Palkia. As seen in an anime episode, Darkrai does not only cause nightmares; it is also attracted to them. It can also go around objects it is attracted to several times, as seen in the mentioned episode and Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Darkrai possibly feeds off dreams, characterized by its association with never-ending nightmares. Darkrai is the only known Pokémon that learns Dark Void."

"Neeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrd..." Sunny mumbled in her sleep.

"What does this author take us for... She must be getting lazy!" Blaze said, removing a curtain. "And look! The fourth wall is starting to crack..."

Little did they know that this darkrai was in magnazones jail, disguised as a pikachu...

Umm... forget I said that...

Andrew looked to Blaze. "We're probably going to have to find cresselia, I've heard stories that one lives nearby, but it won't be easy to find..."

Blaze nodded. "Where does cresselia live?"

Andrew sighed. "I don't know... Why do you THINK I said it won't be easy to find!"

They heard knocking at the door, well... more like pounding...

"HEY BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!" It sounded like a child. "I WANNA PLAY CALL OF DUTY! LET ME IIIIIIINNNNN!"

Andrew looked at the charmander oddly. "You guys HAVE call of duty?!"

Blaze just ignored him, and walked outside.

There was a small, caterpillar-like pokemon, but if you ask me, It looked like the Eastern tiger swallowtail caterpillar... It was Sir Correy, that kind of violent caterpie from so many weeks ago...

"Correy!" Blaze waved. "How ya doin!"

Correy just nodded. "Pretty good."

Andrew eyed the thing around the childs neck. It looked like a feather. Kind of old and tattered though...

"What's that?" He asked.

The kid just looked up, confused. "It was a present from my best friend, She's named Luna."

"Do you know where she got it?" Andrew questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure... I could take you to meet her though."

"Wow that'd be great!" He smiled.

"First thing, tomorrow morning... We'll go to-"

"Don't worry, my friend, we'll save your beloved sister!" An annoying voice blurted.

"I don't have a sister..." Sir Correy eyed the gengar oddly.

The gengar in a white bowtie frowned, dropping a not so heavy book. "But the game guide says..."

Sir Correy looked astonished. "Umm... we aren't supposed to talk about that..."

Peeta, the furfrou, looked to the sky, whilst wearing nerdy glasses. "I do believe the authoress is toying with us..."

Andrew looked confused. "Who's the auth-"

Blaze quickly covered the eevees mouth.

"We don't speak her name..." He wispered.

"Why?"

Meanwhile, in magnazones jail...

Jules looked to a riolu and a shedinja.

"So, what are you in here for?" She asked curiously.

"Mentioned the authoress by name."

"I... see..."

She then turned to the only human in the jail, who had hot pink hair.

"What about you?"

"PK starstormed the authoress realm."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't ask..."

Meanwhile...

"I... see..." Andrew frowned.

"But, anyways, we shall save whoever we have to, because this book says we'll get to eat free at TGI Fridays." Gengar announced, holding a book labeled 'script'.

Blaze tilted his head. "It says that?!"

Blaze looked over the gengars shoulder. "Arceus... It does... It even says I'm saying this right now... WHAT COULD IT ALL MEAN?!"

"It also says Sir Correy would join President Yellow Snow, Peeta, and Katniss of team Hunger..." Andrew frowned

"...Yellow Snow...?" Blaze bursted out laughing.

Yep, the gengars name is President Yellow Snow...

With that, team Hunger raced off to Sinister Woods.

"Should we follow them?" Blaze asked both Andrew and Sir Correy.

"Probably..." Andrew answered.

"I'll get my stun gun!" Sir Correy added running to his home to grab a stun gun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: Ahahah... I lost the game... Can't seem to find it...**

 **Blaze: That kid has a stun gun?!**

 **Grovyle: Yes, weren't you listening?**

 **Andrew: What is this strange place?**

 **Grovyle: This is the authoress realm, AKA the Palace of Insanity...**

 **Sir Correy: Hi guys!**

 **Everyone else: *Screams***

 **Random fact: Rather than moltres, arcanine was suposed to be in the legendary bird trio.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Grovyle: Hello, friendly friends!**

 **Aquamarine: I'm replacing Sunny today!**

 **Grovyle: By the way... I've had two snowdays in a row...**

 **Aqua: Today, our heroes will be searching-**

 **Grovyle: No, we're forgetting that Sunny isn't with them today... Freaking darkrai/Jules.**

 **Aqua: Oh yeah...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Adventure Time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze, Andrew, and Sir Correy were finally prepared to search for Luna, who could most likely help them find a lunar wing.

"Soo... Who's going to lead?" Blaze asked curiously.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Andrew declared, as if he was from the hunger games.

Everyone eyed the eevee oddly.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, where were we?"

The three came to the entrance of the Sinister Woods...

"It looks creepy..." Blaze wimpered. "I'm scared..."

Andrew sighed. "Come on! We're boys! And you know what boys say in the face of danger?"

"What?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Mummy." Andrew answered, smiling wide. He had ALWAYS wanted to say that, but it wouldn't fit in normal conversations.

"Well then... MUMMMMYYYY!" Blaze started wimpering.

Andrew slapped him in the face. "Get it together, soldier!"

"Yes captain..." Blaze started rubbing his face, where a red mark had been left.

Sir Correy ended up dragging Blaze into the woods, as Andrew led the team.

Andrew walked up to grab an apple, but ended waking up an angry swinub.

It slapped Blaze in the face, but was ineffective...

Andrew glared at the swinub, and quickly attacked it.

It was a one hit KO.

The pokemon disappeared into nothingness...

"I've always been curious... How in the name of palkia is that possible?!" Andrew looked to Blaze.

"Mysterious force." He repeated nonchalantly.

They continued up the stairs to the next level.

Blaze started singing an annoying old tune by this point.

"Adventure time, come on, grab your friends~"

"NO!" Sir Correy glared, slapping in the face. (Somehow)

Blaze sighed "Fine, fine..."

Andrew started to whistle the adventure time theme song as well.

"Oh arceus, not you too!" Correy groaned.

"Hey look, a tree..." Blaze pointed to a Sudowoodo. "I'mma burn it!"

He used ember, but it wasn't very effective...

"Is it a california redwood?" Blaze questioned.

"What's a California, is it a new type of food?" Correy tilted his head in confusion.

Andrew put on some nerdy glasses

" **California** is a  state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is the most populous U.S. state,[4] with 39 million people, and the third largest state by area (after Alaska and Texas). California is bordered by Oregon to the north, Nevada to the east, Arizona to the southeast, and the Mexican state of Baja California to the south. It contains the nation's second most populous census statistical area (Greater Los Angeles Area) and the fifth most populous (San Francisco Bay Area), and eight of the nation's 50 most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Long Beach, and Oakland).[12] Sacramento has been the state capital since 1854.

What is now California was first settled by various Native American tribes before being explored by a number of European expeditions during the 16th and 17th centuries. It was then claimed by the Spanish Empire as part of Alta California in the larger territory of New Spain. Alta California became a part of Mexico in 1821 following its successful war for independence, but was ceded to the United States in 1848 after the Mexican–American War. The western portion of Alta California was organized as the State of California, which was admitted as the 31st state on September 9, 1850. The California Gold Rush starting in 1848 led to dramatic social and demographic change, with large-scale..."

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd..." Blaze bellowed.

"Well excuse me, princess!" He said, putting the nerdy glasses back inside of his fur.

His fur might just be the equivilant to Hammerspace... (you know, that's where cartoon characters pull things out from nowhere, such as hammers, pastreys, cameras. ect.)

"Actually, I think that's a sudowoodo..." Sir Correy rolled his eyes.

"It mimics a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. But since its forelegs remain green throughout the year, it is easily identified as a fake in the winter" Andrew said, repeating something off a flashing red device, apparently known as Dexter. He was wearing his nerd glasses again.

"Neeeeerrrrrrd..." Blaze crossed his arms.

Sudowoodo slapped Blaze in the face, hard...

"You know... if any of you guys have a water gun, WHICH YOU DON'T! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY... Oh right... stun gun..." Correy said, pulling the trigger.

"Let's just go before anything else happens..." Andrew sighed.

They went up the stairs to the next floor.

They were met with a surprise, the bad kind...

"SO YOU WERE THE ONES WHO KILLED MY SON!" An angry sudowoodo bellowed, slapping them all in the face.

"Yay! I'm not the only one this time!" Blaze cheered.

This earned him... another slap in the face.

"Dang it!" He cursed.

"Wait... we didn't kill him?" Andrew was confused. "He's only stunned. HE TRIED TO KILL US!"

"Well... actually all he did was slap Blaze in the face..." Correy added.

"All everything seems to do here is slap me in the face..."

The living rock tree was not listening to a word said by them and was joined by thirteen more grass-like looking rock types.

"Where's Sunny when you need her?!" Blaze wailed, "MUMMY!"

The earth started rumbling as huge stones were lifted from the ground.

"EAT THIS YOU-"

They all covered their ears.

Suddenly, an oshawatt materialized from random codes.

"That's thirty-five dollars in the swear jar..." He said, holding a huge water blaster that was probably pulled out from hammerspace.

He blasted them all and there was much suffering.

Each sudowoodo was enveloped in a blinding light, and vanished.

"How the hack is that possible?!" Blaze jumped.

"Was that mistake on porpoise, or are you that stupid..." Correy tilted his head.

"Oh, I get it... a porpoise is a type of-"

"Not now, strange oshawatt!" Andrew snapped.

"You're kinda krabby... I just kelped you out of a dangerous situation... You could've been krilled..." He crossed his arms.

Andrew eyed him oddly. "Is Sunny the only water type that DOES'NT make fish puns?!" He sighed. "Thanks for helping us out back there... without you... we'd be..."

"Fish meat, krilled, in water over your head..." He listed off some fishpuns, to Andrews discontent.

"I could not hate my life any more than I do right now..." He grumbled.

The oshawatt ignored Andrew. "Anyways, I'm Thomas! Nice to meet you!"

"Thomas? What kinda name is that?!" Blaze asked. "It sounds more human than pokemon..."

"Actually... I'm from another land where pokemon is a video game... I hacked into it for the..."

"Don't say it..." Andrew groaned, knowing what was coming.

"...Halibut!" He finished. A Halibut is a type of fish by the way...

Andrew groaned even louder.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Thomas asked pointing to the ticked off eevee. "He seams to be... crabby..."

Blaze sighed. "See, about eight chapters ago, we went to beach cave, every single water type pokemon made fish puns, well, except mailman pelliper... he was demonic and... I'll shut up now..."

"You fought the mailman?!" He slapped Blaze in the face.

"He tried to suck out our souls!" Blaze screamed. "And do you know where, according to japanese mythology, the soul is located?! You do NOT wanna know!" He stared behind himself, wimpering.

Do me a favor, and please do not look this up... I was doing a class research project once in fourth grade on mythological creatures... I got the kappa... and... I don't wanna talk about it...  
Or you may already know this if you watch teenage mutant ninja turtles...

Thomas nodded quietly, understanding that he did not want to know.

"Anywho... You should probably come with us... Don't want to run into more sudowoodo without a way to defend ourselves..."

Correy was holding up a sign that read: NOTICE ME!

They all ignored him.

"Shell yeah, that would be kinda cool, almost as cool as star trek!"

At the mention of star trek, Andrews ears perked up. Ultimate fanboy mode was activated...

We go back to Sir Correy, who is busy using his stun gun to defend from other pokemon who are insane.

They continued on, running into a sentry, who was defeated by a huge ember from the charmander who was prone to getting slapped in the face. Then a sunflora, who got tackled down, then scratched by Andrew.

Blaze then picked up 118 poke and they continued marching on up those stairs.

That was where they ran into... a shroomish.

It paralyzed Andrew, leaving him unable to attack.

"Blaze grew to level thirteen!" The mysterious force announced. "Blaze learned metal claw!"

Blaze was jumping in excitement over this, causing him to trip over the final staircase... to the thirteenth floor of the Sinister Woods...

"Well, this is it..." Andrew nodded, but why he was wearing a star trek costume was a mystery...

"Yeah... Where Luna lives, she should be somewhere around-" Correy was cut off.

"Oh, the losers are-" Yellow Snow stopped. "Wait... I don't know him..." He said pointing to Thomas. "Are you replacing the other pokemon... what was her name again?"

"I'm suddenly important again!" Thomas cheered. He was also wearing a star trek costume for reasons unknown.

"Wait a sec..." Correy became suspicious of them. "If you were still in the forest, how did we not see you anywhere?"

"See, Katniss here was carrying the pokeballs of ours while she flew us here. we rescued this metapod, so we went to Fridays, and got our nails done look at these cute manicures... Then we realized you losers would come so we decided to come back and thwart your plans!"

"What's a pokeball?" Blaze and Correy asked simultaniously.

Andrew put on a pair of nerdy glasses.

"We know what it is!" They both shouted. they were lying.

A tear rolled down the eevees cheek as he put the glasses away.

"Do we have to fight you?" Correy asked.

"Yeah, we're really strong." Snow bragged.

Overhead, Goku was fighting Frieza.

The entire forest was set ablaze.

"Well. He's part of our team too." Andrew said, pointing at Goku.

The look on the other teams faces was priceless.

"Prove it!" The furfrou and talonflame (somehow) crossed their arms.

"HEY! YOU UP THERE!" Blaze yelled, getting both Goku and Freizas attention.

"Yes, what is it?" They both crossed their arms.

"These guys are meanies."

Goku gasped. "Pokemon are being mean?!"

"Also, they stole muffins from the bakery..."

"What kind of muffins?"

"Blueberry."

"Goku gasped again. "That's low... I destroy those who steal muffins..."

"OKAY OKAY, WE'LL LEAVE!" Team Hunger ran out bawling.

"Okay, resume fighting!" Andrew told them.

The two then went back to trying to kill eachother.

Andrew, Blaze, Correy, and Thomas continued into a clearing, and were met face to face with...

"Hey Luna!" Corry greeted.

Andrew stood speechless.

Thomas let everyone know why Andrew was speechless. "Cool, a Cresselia."

Meanwhile...

Goku was looking down to Luna.

"So that's a space duck... Dodoria was right... They are magestic creatures..."

(Only few will understand...)

(But, back to our... not-so-heroes...)

"Ah, Correy, what brings you here this fine evening?"

"Well, my friends kinda need a lunar wing..."

She nodded. "I know. I'm a psychic pokemon... just take these..."

She held out four. they each had one bead with names scratched into them.

Sunny, Andrew, Angel, and Flora.

"Who are Angel and Flora?" Andrew asked.

"It's better you know later... just keep them with you, wrapped up untill you meet them..." Luna answered, "All will be revealed when the planet is paralyzed..."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"All will be revealed..."

She used her psychic powers to teleport them home.

Andrew placed the lunar wing with Sunnys name on it by the turtle pokemons bed.

"See ya in the morning..." He left the room.

Sunnys neverending nightmare had become a normal dream again.

 _She was standing in another land, but everything was in black and white for some reason._

 _"Flora, Angel! Time to come in!" She heard herself call, but it wasn't herself... It was a pink celebi?_

 _"comming mom" Both of them said at the same time._

 _They were both... humans... That couldn't be normal..._

 _There was also a grovyle, who was, pretty cool looking. He had this lunar wing around his neck... The whole umm... family had one actually... it was strange..._

 _The feathers looked about twenty years old though..._

 _Her dream soon started to fade away..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: Spoilers for the next story! Also, meet Thomas, he's owned by tyrunt22 not me... PS, he's working on a PMD story right now. It's pretty cool, he just started it though...**

 **Thomas: I like star trek.**

 **Grovyle: Andrew, can you explain star trek to the other people who read this?**

 **Andrew: *Puts on a pair of nerdy glasses***

 **Grovyle: Nevermind...**

 **Blaze: Why did I get slapped in the face so many times?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE?!**

 **Sunny: *Mumbles in sleep* would you like that list alphabetacly, or in decending order of grossness...**

 **Grovyle: She can hear anything in her sleep... O.o**


	15. Chapter 15

**Grovyle: And now, we can finally have a normal adventure...**

 **Sunny: Hey guys, you miss me?**

 **Random oshawatt: Hey grovyle, look at this...**

 **Grovyle: *Eyes widen and start glittering* 1059 views... 1059 views... 1059 VIEEEEEEEWWWWSSSS!**

 **Blaze: Umm... Is she okay down there?**

 **Grovyle: *Crying* I'm just so... gosh darn happy! *The world is suddenly filled with rainbows, sunshine, lolipops, glitter, unicorns, and magical flying dolphins***

 **Blaze: *Screams* AAAAAH! UNICORNS ARE SCARY! *Faints***

 **(Note: Few will understand this...)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter fifteen: Blaze just can't get out of it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunny heard a fletchling chirping outside, as she awoke.

She scratched her head, trying to remember what had happened...

She remembered having a crazy dream... or a nightmare...

But then, there was one weird part of her dream that she didn't understand...

An oshawatt taught her to hack into a computer...

She shook her head, walking outside.

And there was blaze, waiting for her.

"So, the dead rises, does it?" He crossed his arms, grinning slightly.

"Didja miss me?" She asked.

Andrew walked up. "We sure did!"

"HEY, YOU GUYS!" Someone yelled.

Sunny covered her ears.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" It screamed.

"Are you deaf or something?!" Sunny asked.

No response...

"Hey, umm... Eevee." She still did not know his name. "Do you know how to speak scream in your face?"

"Actually, I think that pokemon Is deaf... I don't think we have a sign language here, but..."

Andrew grabbed a stick and began to write something in the dirt.

It read: Why do you need our help?

His handwriting was horrible... well... probably because he had to hold it in his mouth, because he's an eevee without any thumbs.

"MY FRIEND STILL HASN'T COME BACK!" The jumpluff screamed. "AND NEITHER HAS SHIFT!"

Sunny nodded. "Shift was that shiftry of rescue team: Shifty, right?"

She remembered back to when there was a huge crowd gathered in Pokemon square...

It brought back some... slightly unpleasent memories of team Charm as well...

Sunny didn't want to think about it...

Andrew wrote her question on the ground.

"YEAH, HE WAS!" Jumpluff answered.

"Wait... you didn't seem deaf before..."

Andrew wrote this down.

"I SHARE AN APARTMENT WITH AN EXPLOUD!"

"That explains alot..." Blaze nodded.

A few moments had passed.

"Okay, my ears aren't ringing anymore..." The jumpluff sighed.

"So, where did your friend need to be rescued from?" Sunny asked.

"Silent Chasm, just west of Mount Steel..."

Sunny nodded. "That's where we'll go..."

Blaze looked at his partner oddly. "I am NOT GOING TO SILENT CHASM!"

"Why not?!" Sunny had an astonished look on her face. "This poor pokemon needs our help, and you're going to turn a blind eye?!"

Blaze shook his head. "Look... It's not that..." As if on cue, Blaze and Andrews stomachs grumbled at the same time. "It's almost lunch time..."

He knew he had tricked Sunny, but it was the best way to get out of going to a scary dangerous place. Besides, it was ten o'clock... It wasn't that far from lunch time, was it?

Sunny stuck her hand down her rescue team kit, pulling out some poke.

She sighed. "Fine, fine..."

The moment he grabbed the poke, he dashed to the nearest resturant, that is to say, Mcdonalds... (I barf continuously)

Blaze waited in line, seeing a very familiar oshawatt.

He was holding an ice cream cone.

"Mister, do you believe in unicorns?" He asked the cashier.

Before he had time to answer, Thomas shoved the ice cream cone onto the garbodars forehead... He shoulda seen that coming...

Some scrafty was next.

"Hello, I'd like a sad meal"

There was no response...

"SAD PEOPLE NEED TO EAT TOO!"

Finally Blaze was next.

"Hello, I'd like fries without the potatoes!"

The poor garboder was confused.

(Meanwhile...)

Sunny sighed. She had just realized that Blaze had tricked her.

Slapping herself in the face, she walked into Pokemon square.

"BLAZE!" She called, "I'm not a fool, I know you're avoiding a poor pokemon in trouble!"

Blaze gave a face that was the universal sign of "Holy arceus, no no no no no..."

He ran and hid in pelipper post office...

Sunny heard his footsteps, following his trail.

That is, until he started walking slowly, holding his breath.

He was invisible to Sunny, well more invisible...

He had lost her.

Sighing with relief, he looked around the post office.

There was blood everywhere... and countless body bags... also guns, bloody knifes, swords, torture devices, ect, ect...

Blaze screamed loudly, alerting Sunny of his location.

Sunny, however, knew he had it coming. Serves him right, turning a blind eye to a pokemon in need...

The charmander ran out of pelliper post office crying like a scared little baby.

Sunny crossed her arms. "I will lock you in there... Wherever it is... Or you can come with me and help this jumpluff!"

"My name is Jumpy..." He sighed.

No one payed any mind to Jumpys words...

Blaze looked down and mumbled, "Fine..."

As they were leaving, they were caught by Andrew.

"So umm... Blaze you guys have Call Of Duty, right?" He asked.

"Yeah...?" Blaze answered.

"What other games do you guys have?" He was quite curious...

"Call of duty, pokemon, earthbound, fire emblem, final fantasy 14..."

"FINAL FANTASY?!" His eyes lit up.

He then went ultimate fan boy for about half an hour...

Sunny just nodded, "He reminds me of someone..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: I'm just so gosh darn happy!**

 **Sunny: She's so happy, that everyone gets a over 1000 views cake, if they reviewed...**

 **Tyrunt22 gets a cake,**

 **Person32100 gets a cake**

 **KaguTheGreat gets a cake**

 **Candy Phantom gets a cake**

 **ya happy now gets a cake**

 **PSYCHO MELOETTA gets a cake**

 **YourLocalMudkip gets a cake**

 **TyrusReeseGames gets a cake**

 **SilverScepter gets a cake**

 **NaturallyDark gets a cake**

 **Blaze: Theres no ice cream cause I eats it all... And because some oshawatt keeps turning people into unicorns!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Grovyle: Heya, I'm here, with our good buddies, Blaze and Sunny...**

 **Blaze: NO! THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! *Walks around holding a sign that reads THE END IS NEAR!***

 **Sunny: Umm... Grovyle? What's with him?**

 **Blaze: I HAVE TO KISS A GIRL! *Cries***

 **Sunny: That's SOOO romantic~**

 **Blaze: NO IT'S NOT! I GET BEAT UP BY SOMEONE OVER THE GIRLS LOVE!**

 **Sunny: That's soooooo romantic~**

 **Blaze: I HA- STRONGLY DISLIKE YOU PEOPLE!**

 **Grovyle: Sorry, we left out someone last chapter...**

 **Photon1999 gets a cake!**

 **Sunny: You get a cake, you get a cake, EVERYBODY GETS A CAKE!**

 **Ps: Once this story gets 2000 veiws, everyone who reviews gets a snow cone.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter sixteen: The Serious Lack Of Silence In The Chasm**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunny, Andrew and Blaze stood at the entrance to Silent Chasm...

Blaze was reading a sign.

"It said we shouldn't go in here..." The charmander pointed to it. "Apparently, there's something that affects how you see people... like a love potion... It sounds weird..."

Sunny was the first to speak up. "It's not very effective~" She pointed to her eyes.

Blaze sighed. He didn't like it when Sunny did that... If she could do it, he could do it was her idea. Blaze didn't like it, but he would carry on anyway...

They met face to face with Jumpy.

"By the waaaaaaaaayyy..." He added, "Not trying to scare you or anything, Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut..."

"But what...?" Andrew asked, worried slightly.

"There's supposedly... a huge... Mphmfn..." However the last word seemed muffeled.

"Will we have to fight this mphmfn?" Andrew questioned.

"What the heck is a mphmfn!" Sunny blurted out.

"Maybe Pretty Huge Monster Flying Nearby..." It wasn't muffled, it was an acronym!

Blaze looked extremely scared. He pretended to collapse.

"I-I Can't go on..." He whined, grabbing his stomach, "I think my food was poisoned."

"Serves you right for eating fries without potatoes..." Andrew huffed.

Sunny sighed, handing the charmander an apple.

"Let's go..." She sighed, "but first... going back on what Blaze said... You guys'll need blindfolds..."

Blaze grabbed his power bandanna, and tied it around his face.

Andrew looked at the sign Blaze had pointed to. There was something in fine print.

"But will be ineffective if you already like the first person you see..." He nodded. He wouldn't need a blindfold after all.

They then entered.

"By the way!" Jumpy shouted from the outside, "ALSO, THERE'S A CREEPY ECHO! IT ONLY WORKS WITH THE WORD VOID!"

 _Void... Void... Void..._

None of them, not even Sunny heard him.

"Wow..." Andrew noted, " this place is kinda empty... Like a void..."

 _Void... Void... Void..._

"What a weird echo... it only echoes the word void..." Blaze laughed.

 _Void... Void... Void..._

"Guess we'll have to avoid that word." Sunny crossed her arms.

 _Avoid... Void... Void..._

"Dang it!" She cursed.

They soon ran into a yanma, named Yang.

Apon his defeat, Yang joined the team.

He then tackled down another pokemon, another yanma, causing it to disappear...

"Wow..." Yang commented, "I guess death has no consequences..."

Sunny sighed. "Yeah, it does... don't do it..."

Yang put away a large slingshot. "I-I wasn't going to..."

They continued on to the second level down.

"AAAAAH! IT'S A CLONE!" Yang screamed, pointing to another yanma. "KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!"

"I got this..." Andrew sighed, using quick attack.

It was sort of effective... But the other yamma had disappeared...

They continued down their path, running into a weedle.

"Where's the pokemon?" Blaze asked.

Andrew got him to face the right direction.

Blaze used ember, but the weedle did disappear, but instead...

"Hey, people!" He yelled, "Lemme join you!"

"Umm... Sure..." Sunny answered.

"The name's Toriyama." He told them.

"Like... Akira Toriyama...?" Blaze asked.

"You guys have dragon ball comics here?!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Wait... What's going on?!" Toriyama was surprised to see himself enveloped in light.

Blaze put on a pair of nerdy glasses over the bandana. "The rules say... Only four pokemon in a team exploring at a time..."

Everyone tuned him out for everything else he said.

"Neeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd!" Andrew called.

Andrew bit a teddiursa.

It magically disappeared.

"Hey, I just learned bite!" Andrew smiled.

"Blaze grew to level 14!" The mysterious voice announced, "Yang grew to level 11!"

The group continued to the third floor.

There was a random quagsire...

They had no idea why he was there...

"Umm... What are you doing here...?" Andrew looked at him oddly. He knew that a quagsire didn't belong here...

"LEEDLELEEDLELEEEEEEEEEEE!" The quagsire screamed, running around in circles.

"What _is_ that?!" Sunny asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

The quagsire ran up to Sunny. "DONARUDO TORANPU WA MOKUSEI KARA NO MONODEARI, APURIKOTTO WA, FURANSU O HIKITSUGU Yō NI SHITAIDESU!"

Andrew, completely understanding what he said, just laughed histarically.

The quagsire then tripped over a stop sign, and disappeared into a magical light.

"O...kaaaaay..." Sunny tried to grasp the meaning of this... odd encounter. "So... That just happened..."

Blaze just sat there. "What did he mean by that?"

Andrew got over his fit of laughter. "It's nothing... nothing..."

(If anyone can find out what this quagsire said, they'll get the Bilingual badge, it's in japanese by the way...)

They continued on, until they reached the fourth, then fifth floor.

A gloom decided to use poison powder, and as a result...

Sunny now learned what being poisened felt like.

Seriously, it is awful.

Her blood felt like it was burning, or that she would puke out her breakfast, a fruit salad.

"Do we have any petcha berries?" Andrew asked, worried.

"CRABLEGS! I knew we were forgetting something!" Blaze tried to slap himself in the forehead with his tiny little arms.

"Let's just find the stairs..." Andrew nodded.

Sunny was forced into holding hands with Blaze.

Soon, they found the stairs to the sixth floor down.

Andrew had not noticed before, but there was a strange switch halfway down the stairs.

He flipped it, and a strange smelling gas thing came down.

"All status problems are healed." The mysterious force announced.

"I always wondered what that was for..." Blaze nodded.

Sunny sighed. "You know, it would be nice if they had a school to teach us this stuff..."

Yang put on some nerdy glasses.

"Actually, they do. It is located in-"

"NNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDD!" Andrew yelled.

Sunny sighed. "Is there any vaccination for Supernerditis?"

Andrew put on some nerdy glasses. "Nope!"

They made their way to the seventh floor.

They were halfway through, when Sunny realized something.

"I can't hear the annoying buzzing sound..." She crossed her arms. "Where's Yang?"

"OMG I DIED! BUT I'M BACK!" A voice was heard in the distance.

The bag Sunny was carrying felt lighter...

"DARN IT YANG!" She growled as she pulled out a rollcall orb. "WE ONLY HAVE SO MANY REVIVER SEEDS!"

Yang was instantly teleported in front of Sunnys angry face.

They continued up a few more flights of stairs...

"Yang grew to level tweleve!" The mysterious force announced. "He learned double team!"

And finally, they reached the ninth floor...

There was a random log in the way.

None of them saw it...

Blaze was the first to find it...

He tripped, and his bandanna snagged on a small branch.

"Oh my gosh, Blaze, are you okay?!" Sunny looked sort of worried.

He stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm-"

That's when Blaze made a grave mistake... He looked straight into Sunnys eyes...

His eyes turned to hearts as romantic music started to play.

"Totally in love!" He hugged her.

"Aww... That's sooooo- wait a sec..." She realized. "You're looking straight at me, aren't you..."

Blaze kissed her on the cheek, and Sunny made a face. "Eww... I've been kissed by a reptile!"

Uhh... Sunny, you ARE a reptile...

Yang averted his eyes, covering the jumpluffs eyes. His name is Luffy by the way...

They both gaged, then screamed. "PDA PDA PDA!" (Public display of affection)

Andrew eyes seemed to be burning with hatred. He was disgusted by Blazes act of girlfriend stealing.

Blaze was too busy being stupidly in love, that he didn't notice the attack made by the eevee.

Andrew bit the side of Blazes head, hard...

They then both engaged in battlle, Andrew dominating.

Sunny listened in horror, they were moving too fast, so she couldn't tell where they were at any time.

"I take back what I said before..." She said, over the yelling and screaming of a soap opera war, "This isn't romantic at all!"

Many moments later, the MPHMFN shocked both of the bickering boys with a bolt of lightning.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The MPHMFN, who was a zapdos landed, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BUFFOONERY WHILST I AM TRYING TO PLAY FINAL FANTASY!"

"Waaaaaaaait..." Sunny interrupted the embodiment of lightning, "Isn't there supposed to be a shiftry named Shift here?"

"Oh, him?" She answered, "I sent him to Mount Thunder, because he would make a fantabulous slave!"

Apon hearing the word _fantabulous_ , Sunny frowned. It didn't sound like a real word.

"But in all seriousness, I have to kill y'all for trespassing." The zapdos laughed.

"WHAT?!" Sunny gasped.

She pulled a shining blue orb out of her bag, grabbing the hands of her teammates and Luffy.

"ESCAPE ORB, ACTIVATE!" She held up the blue orb and it started to shine.

The group was instantly teleported to the team base.

Blaze and Andrew found themselves waking up in Blazes room.

"Wha...?" Blaze looked into Sunnys eyes, "What happened?"

Andrew did the same.

Sunny crossed her arms. "Your fighting summoned a freaking zapdos, and you guys got electrocuted!"

"So that's why I smelled burning fox..." Blaze nodded.

Andrew growled, knowing the charmander was refering to him.

"You guys were lucky... you would have died if I didn't have any cheri berries in my bag! Zapdos could have killed you two!" Sunny started to cry.

A gardevoir and a gallade walked in. "Did someone say... Zapdos...?"

Sunny remembered the voice of the gardevoir from a few days before.

"Team Charm?" She guessed.

"No. Not right now..." The gardevoir answered, "Just me and my husband, Erik."

Many Team Charm fanboys ragequit.

"It seems you'll have to rescue Shift, from zapdos..." Erik pointed out.

"Wait, us?!" Blaze cowered, "Why do we have to do it?!"

"Because, Team Charm is temporarily disbanded."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Andrew flicked him in the head, pointing to a ralts behind them.

"Oh..."

And so, the team prepared for their journey to Mount Thunder, where they may have to fight a zapdos...

Blaze and Andrew did eventually heal.

The next day, they would be ready...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: *laughs* Suck it up, Team Charm fanboys!**

 **Gold: I seriously don't like you right now...**

 **Grovyle: *gasp* I didn't know you liked Team Charm!**

 **Blaze: I hate you guys... I hate romance...**

 **Sunny: Wait... is the ralts she was talking about... *realizes***

 **Grovyle: Erik and the ralts belong to Tyrunt22**


	17. Chapter 17

**Grovyle: Hello, fellow pokemon super nerds, You've all caught Supernerditis! *Puts on a pair of nerdy glasses***

 **Sunny: Seriously, Grovyle...**

 **Blaze: I still hate you...**

 **Grovyle: *nods* Well, Blaze, you'll learn to get along with me, or...**

 **Blaze: Or what?!**

 ***Blaze is suddenly turned into a girl***

 **Grovyle: That.**

 **Blaze: *Screams and faints***

 ***Blaze is turned back into a dude***

 **Grovyle: Should I do an evil laugh? Mwah ha ha ha!**

 ***Suddenly thunderstorm on a rapidash and ponyta farm***

 **Sunny: OOOOOOH! YOU'RE GOING TO COURT!**

 ***Later***

 **Arceus: How many times must I deal with you two?!**

 ***Grovyle and Tyrunt sitting at court***

 ***Also, there are many witnesses from final fantasy, fire emblem, this story, nyan cat, animal crossing, and steven universe...***

 **(Also, Phoenix Wright was there... Unfortunatly, he was not on my side...)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Mount Thunder (the musical) (Part one)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Blaze was surrounded by large pillars, in a ancient ruin._

 _Actually, it looked like an island... floating in the sky._

 _His eyes glanced at a huge tower. He flew to the top, and there was dialga..._

 _He was fighting a chikorita and a cyndaquil._

 _He had no idea why, but one of them reminded him of someone..._

 _He felt like he was being called..._

 _"..aze...wa...up..."_

"Noooo..." He answered, rolling over to his side.

Sunny sighed. "Guess I'll go it alo-"

Andrew skidded across Blazes messy floor.

"I can go with-" He started.

"Or maybe that Thomas person. He's literally the only adult here... Who isn't a demonic pelliper, or disbanded a team indeffinitely, or working a shop, or unable to leave a pond..."

"Seriously, we can go together!"

"But that means that he's the only adult able to help if there were a crisis, and there are only two rescue teams at the time..."

"Umm..."

"Oh, hey mysterious eevee, how long have you been standing there?" She pointed.

"Uhh... Sunny, I'm in front of you, not behind you." He sighed.

She turned around, her face sort of red from embarressment. "Yeah, I knew that..."

Andrew shook his head. "Anyway, maybe I could go with you...? Just the two of us...?"

She felt her way around the doorway, untill she found her room.

She then sat at her computer, which had a braille keyboard.

She then proceeded to hack into the animal crossing alternate digital universe...

Meanwhile...

Two sea otters were sitting on a bed, watching some show about this kid and his sister solving mysteries.

The computer in the room suddenly turned on, and an overhead projector made a strange noise.

"I'll go check that..." One of the two laughed quietly, standing up and walking towards the projector.

He looked at it oddly. "I just bought this... It can't be broken already... Unless..."

He started typing rapidly, until it showed the webcam off of Sunnys computer.

"Oh, you're Blazy's friend, Sunny, right?" Thomas asked.

(Blazy is Blazes new nickname cause he's so lazy)

"Yeah."

She heard the theme song to Gravity Falls.

"What in the Blazes is that?!"

"Sunny, this isn't what it looks like!"

"What does it look like?" Sunny asked.

"Like I'm watching a kids cartoon while I'm at college...?"

"Okay then, carry on."

Andrew, who was behind her, began to sing suprano.

"My wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

Sunny shrugged her shoulders, and a random keyboard appeard out of nowhere. She played it like a boss. Andrew was suddenly playing a golden electric gitaur. Also, like a boss.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind `mon  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad `mon  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a `mon with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise `mon, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

(The pep band dork in me couldn't resist)

There were wild cheers from all the pep band people as Andrew played a "Radical" gitaur solo. We have no idea where he got it... Maybe out of the fur around his neck...

"Can you turn on the projector?" She asked, then finished, disconnecting.

He flipped the switch, and instead of a projection, there was a portal.

The other otter, Hope, walked into the next room.

"What in the name of all things marine biology is that?!" She shouted.

"Portal to another universe...?" He laughed hesitantly. "I kinda have to-"

She grabbed the otter by the collar of his shirt. "Not without me you aren't."

Hand in hand, the two otters jumped down into the portal.

And now, back with Sunny...

Sunny frowned. "Where do you keep that thing?!"

Andrew stood on his hind legs. Crossing his arms he answered. "That's for me to know, and for you to spend the rest of your life wondering."

Suddenly, a portal opened up above Sunny, and down came two oshawatts. One, we already know as Thomas. The other, we can assume, is Hope.

"What a rough landing..." Hope stood up, brushing dirt off herself.

Suddenly background music started to play.

Hope too, started to sing.

"Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide aw-"

Andrews left eye twitched insanely. "NO. NONE. OF. THAT!"

"Thff niff an all, BUT GET OFF OF ME!" Sunny shouted at the two oshawatts, finally able to get her head out from under the pokemon pile.

Hope and Thomas got off immeadiately.

"Thank you." Sunny crossed her arms.

"I am SO sorry, Sunny!" Thomas pleaded. "I didn't mean-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hope grabbed Sunny by the bow around her neck.

"YOU!" She cried, then turned to Thomas. "How do you know her?!"

"Chill out Hope!" Thomas looked at his girlfriend, then to Sunny. "I'm so sorry, she's not usually like this..."

Andrew glanced at Thomas, silently saying: Time to end this.

Thomas pulled Hope outside, once she had dropped Sunny.

"What's gotten into you?!" He wispered/yelled at Hope.

"There's something about her face... I don't like it." Hope crossed her stubby oshawatt arms.

Thomas rolled his eyes, whispering. "She's the main character, you're supposed to be nice to her..." He covered his mouth. "Please, forget I said that..."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Welll I don't like her..."

Thomas sighed. "This is just like the time Sprinkle wanted to play Smash bros..."

Hope had her hands at her hips. "She was evil, and tried to poison my food!"

"You're over reacting again..." Thomas looked scared.

Sunny was leaning on the edge of the flagpole. "You two are fighting like a married couple."

Hope growled. She really did NOT like this turtle pokemon. She acted like she was a child...

Andrew walked outside singing.

"I can see what's happening,

They don't have a clue.

A fight will start up any moment,

And our trio's down to two~"

Sunny frowned. "When is my musical number?"

Blaze walked out. "Soon, soon." He held up a book labeled script. "Remember who's writing this..." He then ran back inside and fell asleep on the couch.

Sunny shouted up to the sky. "HEY, WHEN'S MY MUSICAL NUMBER!?"

A note on an arrow came down.

Thomas picked it up and read it aloud, because Sunny's blind.

"Cool your jets. Your musical number is soon."

"Well, if I were queen, my musical number would be right now..." She started to daydream. "Wait... that's perfect!"

Suddenly, upbeat safariish music started to play.

"I'm gonna be a mighty queen  
So Team: Meanies, beware!"

"Well I've never seen a queen of beasts  
With quite so little hair" Hope butted in. It was true.

"I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no queen was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar!" Sunny challenged.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing" Hope crossed her arms.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!" Sunny sang loudly.

"No one saying do this"  
"No one saying be there" Blaze joined in, singing terribly from inside. Wait... wasn't he asleep?  
"No one saying stop that" Sunny smirked  
"No one saying see here"  
"Now see here!" Hope shouted.  
"Free to run around all day  
Free to do it all my way" Sunny spun around in a circle. 

"I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart"

"Queens don't need advice  
From some oshawatt for a start~"

"If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!

Everybody look left"

Thomas and Andrew looked to the left.

"Everybody look right"

Thomas and Andrew looked to the right.

"Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight"

"NOT YET!"

Andrew, Blaze, Toriyama, Yang, Maggie, Sir Correy, and the rest of the town sang next.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be Queen Sunny's finest fling"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's what would happen if we were in a musical!" Hope told the group.

Thomas nodded. "But why didn't you like Sunny in it?"

Hope crossed her arms. "Because drama."

Sunny smiled. "You know, we should do a musical sometime..."

Andrew pouted. "Aren't we forgetting that we have to go beat up a zapdos?"

Hope grabbed a script, scribbling something out with a red marker. "Yeah... Just fixed that..."

There was snoring from Blazes room.

"Can we go, BEFORE he wakes up?" Sunny asked.

The group nodded with agreement.

And so, they left for Mount Thunder.

The group was happy, except for Thomas, because Andrew had whistled Steep Hill, right behind him... the whole freaking time!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: I psyched some of you out!**

 **Tyrunt: By the way, pointing out that Hope and Thomas are my OC's**

 **Grovyle: Yeah... Arceus doesn't want to be the judge over legal stuff like not being credited for OC's...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Grovyle: Yeah, we SO trolled you in the last chapter!**

 **Hope: I wrote a fanfic within a fanfic!**

 **Sunny: How did she get here...?**

 **Thomas: We hacked into the authoress realm from the review~**

 **Sunny: There are too many people here...**

 **Random old guy: Good Mornin'**

 **Grovyle: AAAAAAH! NO ONE IS SAAAAAAAFE!**

 ***Everyone hides behind a digital authoress realm palace of insanity bush***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Mount Thunder (the musical) (part two)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, here we are..." Andrew said, looking up to the large mountain, "Mount Thunder..."

Thunder roared and lightning crackled ominously.

"How come that happened when you said Mount Thunder?" Hope asked.

It happened again, on cue.

"This is like that Void thing..." Sunny pointed out, "It only works when you say a certain word..."

"You know... " Thomas realized. "I don't understand why we had to go without Blaze..."

Sunny crossed her arms, cheeks puffed up. "He's a potato."

"What...?" Thomas and Hope questioned.

"Sorry... I meant couch potato..."

"If he were a potato, that explains why he eats fries without potatoes!" Andrew added.

"Is... That a thing here...?" Hope asked. No one answered her though.

"Can we go one day without mentioning fries without potatoes?!" Sunny growled.

They continued up the first floor...

There was a pidgeoto right in front of Hope.

"How do I get this..." She started. "...Whatever it's called to stop staring at me with evil eyes?"

Thomas handed her a large water gun. "Just use this for now..."

The two of them blasted the flying type, causing him to start singing,

"Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine

I'm gone  
Now I'm all gone  
Now I'm all gone  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone)  
I'm gone"

He then, was all gone... thankfully

"IS HE GONE YET?!" Sunny screamed. Her ears were bleeding from the horrid music.

Andrews ears, too, were bleeding. "WHAT?!"

Thomas was able to ignore the horrible music, as was Hope.

Guys, not even I can stand this... What am I doing, turning this into a trollfic?!

Some time passed, and the children had there hearing back.

The group then continued to the third floor...

Sunny sensed an electrike in the area, and used bubble.

"That looked super effective!" Andrew pointed out, as the electrike disappeared into a beam of light.

"Really?!" Sunny beamed.

"Sunny grew to level 16!" The mysterious force known as palkia announced.

"Sweet!" Sunny grinned.

The group marched on, to the fourth floor.

Andrew spoke. "Has it ever occured to you, what Blaze does when he's home alone?"

Sunny shrugged. "Heck if I know."

Meanwhile...

Blaze looked around suspiciously, and closed all the blinds and windows. He then ran into his closet.

When he came out, he was dressed like Sailor Moon...?

He then proceeded to turn on the tv, and watch Sailor Moon on netflix, repeating every single line by heart...

(but enough of that, back to Sunny)

By the time they finished pondering Blazes home alone habits, they had reached the seventh floor.

Andrew grinned like an idiot.

"Guys, look at that lake." He pointed out. "With that giant tree... Remind you of anything..."

Thomas too, started to grin like an idiot. "Suteki da ne!"

Thomas then grabbed Hopes hand.

They began to dance on the water (Because they are water type pokemon, they can do that)

Music, that was NOT Suteki da ne, started to play. It sounded like KK bossa from animal crossing.

The two of them both started singing.

" _Waves crashin' down_

 _Splashes and beauty resound_

 _Oh, oh oh._

 _Where the shore ends become unwound"_

They both twirled, as Sunny listened, smiling, and Andrew crossed his arms, because this was NOT the right music he had decided on for this musical.

 _"Treasure is found,_

 _Down by the sands of the sea._

 _Unlock the door_

 _you may have the key."_

Thomas started whistling the tune as they both danced.

This continued on for some time, until they both started singing again.

" _Out passed the door,_

 _Adventure lies._

 _Thrills are in store,_

 _Worthwhile and engaging._

 _Open your eyes,_

 _roll on with the tide._

 _And maybe,_

 _You'll find there's a new life awating._

 _Waves crashin' down_

 _Splashes and beauty resound._

 _Oh, oh oh._

 _Where the shore ends become unwound._

 _Treasure is found,_

 _Down by the sands of the sea._

 _It's calling on,_

 _It's time to be free."_

The two then kissed.

"Aww... That is sooo romantic~" Andrew sighed.

"What is?! What did they do?!" Sunny asked curiously.

"PDA PDAAAAAA!" A gligar screamed.

Every other pokemon sheilded their eyes.

Thomas and Hope crossed their arms. "These pokemon have no respect for their elders!"

Sunny, was now curious about how old they were.

They responded. "18."

Sunny frowned. "That makes you... the two oldest adults who are still going on rescue missions..." She then giggled. "You guys are the mom and dad of rescue teams!"

This was frowned apon by the two adults.

"Yeah, I'm just going to call you Mom and Dad!" Sunny announced.

"Mom" and "Dad" frowned even more.

They did continue on to the eighth floor.

"Hey, I just realized something." Andrew told Sunny.

"What?" She asked.

"They haven't made a single fish pu-"

"Hey guys, what the shell is this?" Hope asked, holding up 146 poke.

Andrew sighed. He was a little sickened by fish puns.

You could say, when it came to fish puns... he was seasick... But he wouldn't like that...

He was getting tired of this carp...

On to the ninth floor, they went...

It was there, that Sunny started to sing

"If you're evil

and you're on the rise.

You can count on,

The four of us takin' you down.

'Cause we're good,

and evil never beats us.

We'll win the fight,

And then go out for pizzas."

The others joined in singing as well.

"We, are a rescue team,

We'll always save your hide.

And if you're a villain,

You'd better stay inside.

That's why the people, of this town.

Find funny,"

"Thomas," The oshawatt pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"This eevee" Andrew sipped lemonade through a bendy straw. (I swear, he needs to tell us where hammerspace is...)

"And Hope." Hope twirled a color guard flag, threw it into the air, and caught it.

"And Sunny!" She jumped, nomming a blue gummi.

"By the way..." Andrew asked Hope, gazing at her mega bracelet. "Why do you guys wear samurotite on those?"

"Don't you have to be fully evolved, Mom?" Sunny asked, Hope ignored Sunny calling her Mom.

Hope nodded. "Whale, I have mine cause it's cool. Thomas on the other hand will lose his if he didn't have it on his glasses."

Thomas crossed his arms. "I don't really need them, it's a portable computer with a solar rechargable mega stone!"

He pushed in the mega stone, and it started powering up.

"They're my own invention, pretty sweet, eh?"

This amazed Andrew more than it amazed any other.

"The future is now, thanks to science!" The boys cheered.

Sunny pulled an Ash. "Wow, science is so cool!"

They found the stairs.

Sunny nodded, grabbing stuff out of her bag. "We'll need these..."

They each bit into an oran berry... and continued to the peak of Mount Thunder...

Meanwhile... at the base...

A certain raltz, who we don't know her name yet, was filming Blaze and Zappy.

Zappy was playing a trombone, as Blaze was slaming the oven door.

They posted it on Poketube, labeled "When Sunny isn't home."

(It's a flipnote I made. How do I put this on Youtube, people?!)

Once that was done, Zappy and the raltz left.

"So, Zappy?" asked the raltz on the way to the kecleon market, "Can I go with you to Mount Thunder?"

"Sure, Melody." Zappy answered, "I just finished my Zapdos Mech, It has seven seats, so..."

She stopped dead in her tracks, looking in storage. Not a trace of nuts, bolts, or a life-like mechanical zapdos...

"How did..." Zappy started stuttering, fell to her knees, and fainted.

Melody waited for her to wake up.

(And now, back to Sunnys group)

"Carp, this is a long flight of stairs..." Thomas panted.

Hope leaned over his shoulder. "How many games of Trivia Crack have you played?!" She asked, curiously, eying Thomas's glasses.

"45, and I've won all of them!" He bragged.

"Isn't he the smartest?" Hope crossed her arms. "I bet you don't have a boyfriend yet." She glared at Sunny.

"I have an IQ of 235!" He bragged, no one listened. (We have the smartest being in our presence!)

Sunny ignored the question.

Andrew was still sipping his lemonade. (I swear, he has a bottomless supply)

They were finally at the peak of Mount Thunder...

Sunny, for some reason, was holding the fire emblem, and a levin sword.

"Alright guys," She held aloft her levin sword, and said. "It's time to bring the thunder..."

Lightning flashed and thunder crackled ominously.

An earthquake started, and a being of lightning rose from a large abyss.

"FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS, I LAY DORMANT..."

A large yellow puddle spread around Andrew.

Everyone, except Sunny, stared at him awkwardly.

"Aww... My lemonade..." He cried, but soon got over it. (HAHA, you thought he peed!)

"Really, Sunny?" Hope facepalmed.

"You could have said ANYTHING else! Why thunder?!" Thomas ranted.

Lightning flashed and thunder crackled ominously.

"It seemed apropriate for the situation we were in at the current time..." Sunny pouted.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!"

"Wait... I'm sure zapdos was a girl, last time we met, so why does she sound like a guy..." Andrew pointed out.

It responded with an obnoxious old man voice. "Good mornin'"

Trembling in fear, they realized just what they were up against...

It was the feared by all, Uncle Grandpa... He walked out of the zapdos... mech...? It was a robot...?

The barrier must have been broken by someone or something, because there was no way he could have escaped the depths of Tarterus...

The teams heads floated around the earth in a cartoony fashion, then landed back on their bodies.

They each looked like they were about to have a nervous breakdown.

Hope stared babbling and Thomas started stuttering.

"My head is on backwards!" Sunny cried.

It was eventually corrected.

Andrew just shivered.

"Okay, team huddle!" Hope called the other three over. She turned to Thomas.

"Obviously we are dealing with a super powerful reality warping entity." Thomas pushed his glasses up.

"He may be a threat to the very fabric of space..." Sunny added.

"I don't like him..." Andrew pouted. "He made me spill my lemonade..."

"Hey, what are you guys talkin' about?" A gold lucario asked, joining the huddle.

"Are you guys formin' a secret club?" Human UG asked, also joining the huddle.

Two more human UG's joined. "Can we join too?"

The team Jumped away in shock.

"...Listen, Uncle Grandpa...?" Hope started.

"Good mornin'." UG waved.

"We have decided to..."

"Play video games?" He and a gold lucario were playing smash bros. The lucario was winning.

"No... Uh..."

"Run around in circles?" He circled around said lucario.

"No..."

"Eat a three way sub?" He was eating it with said lucario, and a grovyle with nerdy teal glasses and an absol necklace.

"Yo." The grovyle turned around.

"GROVYLE!" Andrew raised his voice.

Hope cleared her throat. "No. We have decided-"

"That you are a danger to readers, and the planet earth." Sunny finished. "We must. Destroy you!"

"Bad mornin'..."

The words "Team Starstrikers" Appeared out of nowhere, right behind the team.

Their team was announced by a mysterious voice.

The words "Run Away" Appeared in front of UG and said lucario.

UG ran, as said lucario, said grovyle, a latios, a latias, a mudkip, a samurott, and a random tyrunt sat in beach chairs. They were eating popcorn and sipping lemonade, watching the chaos...

The four chased after UG. Sunny in the lead, Andrew in the back.

The eevee tripped over the Y in Run Away.

"WHYYYYY?!" He cried, then got back up on his feet.

"Does it bother any of you that the turtle is the fastest?" Thomas asked no one in particular.

Sunny lost it, and started blasting everything in UG's general direction with the levin sword.

She did eventually strike him down. Minus 82 HP.

Andrew threw blast seeds at him. Minus 50 HP.

Hope and Thomas both blasted him with water guns. Minus 76 HP.

Uncle Grandpa was unable to battle...

Andrew stole something out of BellyBag. "Hey Thomas, his wallet has hammerspace in it..."

Thomas grinned like an idiot and took UG's wallet.

Then, Melody and ZappyX3 came running up the other side.

"What's going on here?" Melody asked, curiosity showing in her sapphire-like eyes.

She looked down at UG's face. "I see..."

"Where's Shift?" Sunny asked.

"I'm over here..." Shift answered. He too was watching the fight.

Palkia appeared before them. "I shall take this... creature to where he may not harm the fabric of time and space..." He told them, putting UG into a pink bubble.

He then disappeared...

ZappyX3 looked at Sunny oddly. "You're awfully strong for a regular squirtle..." Then gazing at Andrew, she added. "And you, for an eevee..."

"...I sensed it the first day my mother came to this town..." Melody crossed her arms. "The two of you... Aren't pokemon... Are you?"

"No, I'm not..." Sunny answered. "I was a human before all this..."

Andrew was silent.

Melody nodded. "I suggust you ask Zazu for advice."

"Zazu...?" Sunny questioned.

"He's a xatu, he lives in Hate canyon, Hill of the Ancients, all that jazz..."

"We should go first thing in the morning." Sunny told Andrew.

He nodded. "But first, I say we go home..."

Zappy pointed to the Zapdos Mech. "It has enough room for all of you!"

And so, they rode home in a giant mechanical zapdos...

In conclusion: It was a good day.

Thomas and Hope waved goodbye as they went back to their own Animal Crossing world.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: I think I might be losing it... *Laughs insanely***

 **Sunny: You never told us you had glasses!**

 **Grovyle: Just got 'em.**

 **Sunny: Melody the raltz belongs to tyrunt22.**

 **Melody: She is right!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Grovyle: Yo.**

 **Andrew:** **Watashi no kami, Grovyle sama! Jigoku wa, anata ga sa rete iru basho!**

 **Grovyle: Sorry... I was in Florida, visiting my dad** **, my parents have been divorced for quite a while... only get to see him for almost 8 weeks out of the whole year.**

 **Andrew: Oh...**

 **Grovyle: Don't look at me like you feel sorry for me...**

 **Sunny:...Sooo... what did you do while you were in florida?**

 **Grovyle: Wrote a few fics on my phone, almost beat spirit tracks, learned how to surf, went to universal, spent time with dad, played with sparklers, and found out that I can't play Skyward sword cause the controls are for rightys, went to the beach...**

 **Blaze: Ha! You're all sunburnt!**

 **Grovyle: Anyway, It's haloween in their world... My 2DS doesn't like Blue rescue team during this chapter, so I'm winging it...**

 **Sunny: Also, the lucario is her brothers idea...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter 19: This is haloween~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sunny found herself in a schoolyard with only ten children._

 _No doubt, it was the pre-school in Olivine she went to when she was much younger... Before she went blind..._

 _Everything was crystal clear to her, instead of the normal dreams just being a guess of what something looked like._

 _She saw her younger human self wearing blue shorts a white and blue shirt, and a yellow scarf. She saw her bright green eyes, and face covered with freckles. She was wandering through the forest, where she would sneak off. It was no secret that she hated being indoors._

 _Sunny remembered how she had always wanted to be a pokemon ranger, like Auntie Summer, before she became blind. She used to always run circles around a sleeping, slow, or very tolerant pokemon, trying to make capture styler noises as she ran. This didn't help her in befriending the pokemon, but instead, made her very dizzy._

 _Everything seemed normal, that day, untill Sunny realized just what day it was..._

 _"No little me!" She cried watching her younger self walk farther along in the forest, to a clearing. "Don't follow-"_

 _It was too late... Her younger self had seen a pokemon, called absol._

 _"Get away from here, Sunny!" The absol told the pre-schooler._

 _Too bad she couldn't understand, nor did she know that apon seeing an absol that a disaster was soon to come._

 _"Sunny! You must leave!" The absol urged, backing away._

 _The pre-school Sunny walked closer._

 _"NO! YOU MUST'NT!" She howled._

 _It was too late... In the tree by the clearing, a swarm of beedrill had emerged. All of them didn't look too happy..._

 _"N-no!" The squirtle covered her eyes, not wanting to relive the terror._

 _There was much screaming._

 _She opened her eyes again to see a hospital room. She saw two crying parents, and her sister, Lyra._

 _She had no eyeballs..._

 _..._

 _She fast forwarded to first grade, she had souless eyes now..._

 _There was a new kid_

 _His name was_ _Sutāfuraito_ _Jones. He and his mother were from ekruteak city._

 _The teacher, Miss Sue Nami, sat him right next to The six year old Sunny Luna. (So that's what her last name is...)_

 _The teacher couldn't pronounce his name for the first week, so he requested he get the nickname: Andrew._

 _She remembered how she tripped one day, and a glass ball rolled under Andrews seat._

 _The teacher noticed her grabbing for it. "Sunny, what have I told you about bringing toys to class?"_

 _She wiped it off. "It's not a toy." Past Sunny told her. "It's my eyeball..."_

 _She pointed to her... empty eye socket, then put the glass ball back in its place._

 _Andrew screamed something that no one understood. "Watashi okashiku nari no kami o a! Sore wa totemo kuru de, mada hijo ni oku no reberu de totemo yakkaidesu..."_

 _"Wait... I can take my eyes out of..." She stopped. "I can do that?!"_

 _Many moments passed, and Sunny slowly drifted away from her dream world..._

...

Sunny opened her eyes.

Standing up, she yawned loudly.

Remembering her dream, she poked one of her eyes. It was glass...

She was still curious...

She pulled the glass ball out of her eye socket.

Apon doing this, she grinned mischiviously.

"This might scare someone..."

She put the ball back into its place, and walked outside.

Blaze stood outside, his arms crossed. "Someone slept in late."

He glanced at the sundile. It was eight o' clock. Two hours later than usual.

"It's haloween, right?" Sunny asked. "Was... I supposed to get a costume?"

Blaze ran back into his room, and quickly came back wearing a Sailor Moon costume.

He was holding another costume, that looked like a ninja turtle.

"How about this?" He asked. "It's Mikey, the ninja turtle."

She shook her head. "I'm already a teenager, who's a ninja, who's a turtle, and being a pokemon may count for being a mutant... I don't think I need a costume for that..."

Blaze nodded. "Thought it would work... Why not ask Miss Leavanny, she made some really good costumes this year."

Sunny nodded. "Good idea..."

Andrew ran up to the group, glancing at Blaze. "Oh my gosh! I didn't realize it was haloween already!" He turned to Sunny. "By the way, nice ninja turtles costume."

Sunny frowned. "See, I don't even have to wear the costume..."

Andrew turned to Sailor Blaze. "So, where's this costume shop?"

"Just passed Marowak dojo. Can't miss it." He told him.

"Thanks." Andrew grabbed Sunnys arm.

"Wait, what?!" Sunny cried.

"I need your opinion on my costume!" He told her.

"...I... Guess..." She nodded as the two walked into levannys costume shop.

"So, I'm thinking a final fantasy theme... Like, I could be Tidus and you could be Yuna."

A treecko named Piccolo walked past them. He was dressed as a yoshi. (only team four star fans will understand...)

"Nah, I mean... I... Don't know what that is..." She answered.

Andrew wasn't surprised. He had remembered from the human world... Ah, never mind...

"Maybe You could be Mario..." She said.

...

He walked out of the dressing room. "It's a me, Mario!"

Sunny was dressed like toad. "Sorry Mario, but the princess is in another castle!"

"Mā, kuso!"

He walked back in.

...

"I'm Vegeta!" He announced. "Renegade for life!"

Sunny frowned. "That's not very paragon..."

"Damare... Anata wa sore ga saikōdatta chi tte imasu..." He sulked.

...

"Hey look, I'm Robin!" He was dressed as the tactition.

"No, I'm Robin!" Sunny was in the same costume.

"The flip..." An absol (Somehow) crossed her arms. (try to guess why it's funny)

...

He eventually decided on a Kirito costume, and Sunny chose a train engineer Link, (NOT Zelda) costume. (A sign of me playing spirit tracks too much...)

With that, they paid for their costumes, and walked back to the base.

...

When they got back, Blaze was talking to an absol, who had a megastone on a shell necklace, and a yellow bandanna tied around her left shoulder. we have no idea why it was there, it just was...

"So you're all the way from Frosty Forest?" Blaze asked the stranger, whom no team member knew. "That's amazing!"

The absol shook her head. "Not really. I'm more like a... what's the word...?"

"Nomad?" Sunny guessed.

"Well, I guess... I move from place to place exploring, investigating, or not as commonly, setting up big events."

"Like what?" Andrew asked.

"This year, it's helping the Pokescouts with their haunted house, it'll be a blast!"

"I used to be in Pokescouts!" Blaze had his hands on his hips triumphantly. He was ignored.

"Well, nice talking to you." The Absol started walking away. "But, I gotta get started. Bye!"

A few seconds had passed, untill Blaze spoke again.

"What a nice pokemon."

Sunny shook her head. "Why do I feel like this person will be important?"

Andrew sighed. "Because she is."

In the distance, cheering and shouts were heard.

"Oh my arceus!"

"It's the famous explorer!"

"Sign mah shirt!"

"Sign mah face!"

"She's known across the country!"

"NOTICE ME SENPAI!"

"Sign my moustache!"

"HAIL SENPAI!"

"WE ARE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!"

...

"I'm assuming that, whoever you were talking to is a big deal..." Sunny frowned.

"I wonder if she called security yet..." Blaze thought out loud.

Andrew sighed. "Senpai means senior... they're using the word incorrectly..."

An aqward silence lasted for two minutes.

"Soooo... wanna go through a mystery dungeon to pass the time before trick or treating starts?" Sunny asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sailor Blaze answered.

And so... Andrew left to check the request board, coming back five minutes later.

"You're not going to believe this!" Andrew showed much enthusiasm, "But we have a murder mystery on the request board!"

Blaze was munching on candy. "Where is it at?"

Sunny slapped him in the back of his head. "It sounds like you're eating the candy for the children and childish adults! Stop it!"

Andrew waited for Blaze to stand back up. "As I was saying... it's at silent chasm... We'll meet up with a detective named Go...Gol..." He stuttered. "The famous solo detective, Golden wolf! Also known as Kogane no ōkami!"

Blaze gasped. "We HAVE to meet him!"

Sunny sighed. "We pretty much have to at this point..."

And so... the trio, with their costumes still on, left for silent chasm.

"Wasn't there something about Not-So-Silent-Chasm?" Blaze asked Sunny.

"The Maybe Pretty Huge Monster Flying Nearby, The love potion air, or the void..." She asked

 _Void... Void... Void..._

A golden lucario wearing triangle shaped glasses, With an identicle shell-megastone necklace to the absol. He had a blue scarf with dragon ball designs on them. He looked like a total-

Time suddenly stopped.

"Don't cuss!" The lucario said to the narrator.

I-I wasn't going to...

"What were you going to say then?"

Weaboo. Stop talking to me, the fourth wall is a sacred thing.

"Fair enough."

Now, let's continue this, shall we?

Time resumed.

"You're Okami, right?" Sunny asked curiously," I can tell that you're a lucario 'cause your breath smells like bacon-flavored pokepuffs."

He shoved his detective hat over his face, in the normal, detectiveish way.

"I go by many names. Lone Wolf, Golden Wolf Hero, The Chosen One, Kogane no okami, The Terror Of All Resturants, Super Okami Guru, Big Blue, Your Mom, (and by very few) Oni chan, Senpai that notices you, Goldo, Doombringer, The Troll King, Wolf Ex Machina, Batman, the wolf to end all packs, T-Dawg, GWH, Timothy, Radditz of rescueing, Wolf Fang Fist..."

Andrew was watching kung fu pancham 3 with Blaze on a mysterious black and gold, and glittery laptop. It had a small blue sillhouette of a very familiar grovyle.

"They stopped listening half an hour ago..." Sunny stated.

"But you, my dear squirtle..."

"Don't push it."

"Can call me Tiffany!"

"Well thats a very masculine name!" Andrew crossed his arms, Whilst hinting heavy starcasm.

"Shouldn't be." Lone wolf answered. "That's a womans name."

Sunny sighed, "Some OC's are rediculous..."

The fourth wall shattered, Just a tiny bit...

"Wait!" Blaze stopped them, "Love potion stuff!"

Andrew frowned. "Kuso, kare wa migi..."

Golden wolf hero nodded. "Just wear sunglasses."

Each of them, even Sunny put on a pair of sunglasses, because they were shaped like triangles. (if anyone knows what I'm referencing, I will give them a cookie)

And so, they walked into the not so Silent Chasm...

"I sense a dark presence..." Sunny said whilst pointing in a general that way direction.

"That's just rude..." A familiar absol frowned, This time the pokemon was wearing sunglasses.

The absol glanced over to the chosen one. "Oni chan~" She smiled sweetly.

Kogane no okami force palmed his face. "I told you not to call me that in public..."

Andrew blinked. "Wait, you guys are brother and sister?"

The terror of all resturants shook his head. "Not really... She was adopted..."

"Well, I finished my work with the Pokescouts early, so I'm going to rescue some pokemon..." She lied. "Bye Oni chan, bye other team!"

And she left.

"What a mysterious absol..." Blaze wispered.

Andrew frowned. "We can't seem to avoid her today..."

 _Void... void... void..._

"Watashi wa sore tsuite wasurete shimashita..." Andrew sighed.

"Can... we please get him a translator?" Sunny asked.

Andrew snapped back into english. "I don't need one!"

Sunny shrugged. "If you say so..."

They went up the stairs to floor two...

"I FOUND SOME POKE!" Super Okami Guru sceamed idiotically.

"If ya find any gold, it's mine." Blaze said in a steriotypical western accent.

Andrew crossed his arms whilst standing on his hind legs. His left eye was twitching.

"Umm... Are you alright?" Sunny asked the eevee curiously.

Andrew stopped looking annoyed by Blazes antics and sighed.

"It's nothing, Sunny..."

They reached the third floor...

Sunny stepped closer to the eevee and sat in a puddle of water. "By the way... what IS your name...?"

"Denwa shite ne... Sutāfuraito desu..." He pouted.

"I... I'm sorry, what?" Sunny looked surprised.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Just... call me Starflight..."

Time stopped once again.

Big Blue crossed his arms. "Really grovyle? We already have the idiotic sandwing princess reimagined as a guy. we don't need the dragonets of prophecy in a shipping..."

What?!

Your Mom threw his hands in the air. "What's next? A teacher named Tsunami? A hydrygeon named Clay? I know! How about an umbreon named Moonwatcher!"

Cool your jets, bro... first of all it's Sue Nami, and second... flick you!

Oni chan sighed. "Fine, be that way..."

Time resumed as normal.

"Starflight, huh?" Sunny asked. "That's your name?"

Starflight sighed. "More of a nickname, But sure, we'll go with that..."

Blaze was battling a yanma. It had used supersonic before Blaze could land a hit.

"Blaze do NOT do ANYTHING!" Starflight cautioned.

Blaze tilted his head. "I can't understand any of you!" He proceeded to use ember.

It hit Sunny, who wasn't paying attention, and left her with a burn.

She grumbled quietly.

Blaze snapped out of confusion. "Who lit Sunny on fire?" He thought for a few seconds, then sang terribly off-key. "This girl is on fire!~"

Train engineer Sunny crossed her arms. "Not the time, nor the place for Adele!" she then grabbed a rawst berry out of her bag.

"That's not what a tyrunt named Tyru told me..." Blaze pouted.

"I thought Adele was a girl thing..." Sunny thought out loud whilst eating the rawst berry.

"Real men love Adele!" Blaze crossed his arms.

Andrew sighed. "As much as it pains me to say it, Blaze is right AGAIN..."

meanwhile... on floor seven...

The absol we've mentioned so many times before was reading a job request.

"This should be the place..." She said to herself quietly. She then looked around her.

"I sense a disaster, an evil presence..." She paused. "...I know you're here, Darkrai..."

A shadowy pokemon appeared out of nowhere.

"Arceus! Is that an aspiring hero cliche I hear? I swear to the creator of this world that this stupid cliche is tauros sh-"

"Calm down lady!" The absol rolled her eyes. "Everyone senses a dark presence when a dark type pokemon is nearby! It's just a Joke that Giratina asked Arceus to have among the pokemon world for the lols... I should know. I personally went to the pokemon HFIL (that's home for infinite losers, by the way) and asked Giratina."

"Huh." the dark type stared blankly. "Not even HFIL can contain you..."

"Pretty much, yes." The absol managed to be nonchalaunt about the subject.

The scene changed back to Sunny and the others.

Sunny tackled the yanma, whom everyone had forgotten about, and thus, it disappeared.

"Sunny grew to level seventeen!" The mysterious voice announced.

"Sweeet!" Sunny smiled wide.

Blaze then usede metal claw on a farfech'd, but instead of it disappearing...

"Hi, I'm Krillin, Let's be friends!"

"sure" Blaze said.

"Blaze grew to level sixteen!"

The scene changed back to the absol.

"So, I guess I should defeat you, huh?" The famous explorer asked rhetorically. "I mean, you being a kiddnapper, jail escapee..."

"I'm apparently a murderer too..." the ghost-like dark type rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand how that got there." The wolf frowned. "Everyone knows you can't die in a mystery dungeon, well from a pokemon... Getting hit by a giant boulder from above, however..."

The dark type frowned. "I sense heavy foreshadowing..."

The disaster sensing pokemon nodded. "You're probably right. Sensed it before."

The scene switched to Sunnys team, who was now on floor six.

Blaze snuck up quietly, not even making a sound, behind Sunny.

"I FOUND A CARROT!" Blaze screamed loudly into Sunnys ear, causing her to trip over a rock.

"Gosh... Tyru was right..." She facepalmed, "Blaze, you are, quite literally, dumber than that rock over there!"

She pointed in a general "that way" direction.

"EEEEEEK!" Goldo screamed like a stereotypical ten-year-old girl (pigtails, frilly skirt).

Sunny spun around quickly. "What?! What's wrong?!"

"THERE'S A VEGETABLE!" He pointed at the carrot in Blazes hand.

Blaze screamed and dropped the carrot. He ran behind Sunny. "Protect me from the evil veggie!"

Andrew rolled his eyes as Sunny pried Blaze off.

Meanwhile... in Lon Lon...

A strange, Evil looking guy stood over the peaceful pokemon village we will not find for some time...

"This looks loke a nice place to take over." He announced evilly for all to hear.

He then looked over to the west. "What's this?! The coffee shop is still being built?!" He flipped his evil looking cape. "How am I supposed to be evil without enough energy to be evil! I'll have to wait five or six more months to start my evil plan!"

Don't drink coffee kids, it'll make you evil... or stupid (in Blazes case)

...

"By the way..." Sunny walked closer to Doombringer, "Can you tell us more about this criminal we have to catch?"

The troll king shook his head. "All I know is that she is so stereotypically evil, and you sense a dark presence whenever your near her..."

"Isn't that the same with all dark types?" Starflight asked.

Wolf ex machina shook his head. "But it feels stereotypically evil..."

"Huh." Sunny frowned.

"Also, from what I've heard... She's a dangerous pokemon able to cause nightmeres..."

A record scratched. Yes, we all know palkia ia responsible for the record scratch.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it!" Andrew lifted his front paws in a cut it motion. "We have to fight a darkrai?!"

"Darkrai?" Blaze questioned.

Andrew grabbed the lunar wing feather around his neck as Sunny did the same. (Woah, almost forgot they had those... O.o)

"THE WHOLE REASON WE NEEDED THESE, REMEMBER?!" They scolded Blaze in unision.

"He seems considerably more idiotic today..." Sunny whispered in Andrews general direction.

Blaze was drinking an entire gallon of espresso coffee.

"...Does this answer your question...?" Starflight frowned.

"Does what?" Sunny asked. "it sounds like gulping sounds to me..."

"He's drinking coffee..." He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't coffee for adults?" She asked innocently, "I coulda sworn it was bad for people..."

Andrew smiled a teensy bit. "Sure, we'll go with that."

Batman did a cartwheel as he started singing the troll-lol-lol song.

Andrew quickly covered Sunnys ears. "It'll corrupt your miiiiiiiiiiiiind..."

Meanwhile, with the absol...

The wolf expertly dodged a shadow ball. "I am literally unable to be hit by you." She grinned, dodging another shadow ball.

The darkrai, whom the audiance should know from chapters ago sighed. "You're pretty cheeky kid, you know that?"

The absol puffed up her cheeks. "I'm an adult!"

"Maybe if you were in Kanto..."

"...Kanto... Isn't that in the..." A grim look of realization spread on the disaster pokemons furry face. "You're from the human world..."

The scene changed back to Sunnys team.

By now, the team was taking a snack break.

"But Sunny," Blaze whined, "I want a gummi..."

She crossed her arms. "No. You've had too much sugar already. Eat the apple."

The Sailor moon dressed charmander pouted.

...

"There's no way!" The snow colored wolf backed away from the ghostly pokemon. "You can't be!"

"I am though, aren't I?" She laughed.

"There aren't many pokemon who can freely pass between the two!" The absol cried, "I only passed through because Lugia and Ho-oh gave me the power! How did you get through!"

The darkrai smiled menecingly. "I wouldn't say I had a choice... One might call it... a _Curse_..."

"There aren't many curses placed in legends or mythology..." The wolf thought aloud. "Except the one..." Her eyes widened as she realized something terrible. "This is bad..."

...

The wolf to end all packs frowned. "Something's definitely wrong..."

Andrew turned around and looked GWH in the eyes. "What is?"

Timothy crossed his arms. "My 'sister' is in some sort of trouble."

"How do _You_ know?" Blaze asked accusingly.

Radditz of rescuing closed his eyes. "I can sense her aura. She's definitely scared or stressed."

...

Wolf fang fists adoptive sister dodged a shadow ball yet again. She looked down at the mega stone fastened on a shell necklace. she whispered something almost inaudible. "Lugia,  
Ho-oh, give me your power." And a large light sorrounded her...

The darkrai sheilded her eyes. the thing she hated the most, light.

When the light faded, the absol stood there. The horn on her head was shaped like the symbol on the mega stone. Her fur coat seemed longer, as well as glossier. Large wings sprouted from her back, The beautiful angel kind. Her tail looked larger as well. The circle on her forehead was now a triangle, and curly hair covered one of her eyes.

"Was that _really_ nessisarry?!" Darkrai screeched. She was blinded by the light. Well, not really, it just seemed like it.

The wolf opened her mouth, shooting fire from it.

"Absols can use flamethrower?!" The ghost complained as he got hit full force with flames.

(I had to check absols pokedex earlier to decide what moves she would use)

...

Sunny slid closer to Tiffany. "So... You use aura, right?"

Lone Wolf nodded. "Yes...?"

"Can... other pokemon sense aura, other than lucario?" She asked curiously.

"Well... riolu can... out of instinct..." Golden wolf hero paused. "Technically any pokemon can... it just takes lots of training..."

Sunnys face lit up. "Can you... maybe teach me to sense aura...?"

Kogane on okami thought for a moment. "My sister had to learn from my dad... I guess you could ask Sis to teach you..."

Sunny nodded. "Okay, thanks Gold Wolf." She then sped up to Blaze and 'Starflight'.

...

The Chosen Ones sister looked around, feeling unsettled. "Where... did... you..."

She got hit in the face with a sucker punch , and the stereotypical evil aura dissappeared...

She glanced left and right, up and down. No one was there... The room was empty...

"How?!" She sat down with a sigh. She closed her eyes.

It was then that Sunny, Blaze, 'starflight', and The terror of all resturaunts walked up the stairs leading to this room.

"Hey bro." She said calmly, faceing away from the group. "And you other three."

Blaze looked confused. "How did she?"

Super okami guru crossed his arms. "Like I told Sunny, my sister learned to sense aura."

Starflight/Andrew nodded. "I guess it's possible..."

Big Blue stared at his sister in the eyes. "What happened to you?!" He cried, "You got a black eye, and you're mega evolved!"

The absol stood up. "Just a sucker punch, ..t's nuthin..." She switched back to her normal form.

"Who. Were. You. Fighting." Your Mom grabbed his sisters right shoulder. Dunno why not both.

A guilty, yet innocent expression found its way onto his sisters face. "...Darkrai..." She said quietly.

Everyones eyes widened.

Oni Chan had a stern look on his face. "You went and fought her alone?!"

"I felt like bringing you would slow me down..." She sighed. "I'm much faster and I just thought..."

"NO." Senpai that notices you dropped his sister. "What you did was foolish, you could have died!"

"...I'm sorry..." She gave her brother an adorable puppy face.

Goldo sighed, as his frown turned into an expression that looked like smiling and frowning at the same time. "I'm just glad you're mostly okay..." They hugged it out.

Blaze crossed his arms. "Aww, sibling love~"

"Did you defeat Darkrai?" Doombringer asked, no longer hugging his adopted sister.

She had a serious expression wash over her face. "No. She...She got away from me..."

The brother and sister left, holding up a badge slightly different from Sunnys.`

Sunny, Starflight/Andrew, and Blaze decided to walk back, because it might make Blaze calm down.

...

When the weary travelers reached the outside, they were met with two familiar faces.

"Thomas, Hope!" Andrew hugged them. "My nerd buddies!"

Hope was dressed as Yuna from final fantasy, as Thomas was dressed as Tidus.

Sunny tilted her head, "What are you doing here?"

Thomas started laughing. "Look, it's the hero of trains!"

(it's been so long I forgot she was train engineer Link... O.o)

Sunny pouted. "It just so happens that I like trains!"

The whole group got out of the way, expecting a train to hit them all. A toy spirit train landed on Blazes foot.

"OWW!" He cried "Who DID that!"

Andrew noticed two short figures hiding behind Thomas and Hope. "Who are the little kids?"

Sunny started giggling quietly.

Hope realized what she might have been thinking. "NO! It's not like that!"

Thomas sighed. "Okay, somehow our past selves ended up on our dorms doorsteps, no idea how..." He paused, pointing to Mini Tom, who was wearing a captain Kirk costume with Harry potter looking glasses, and Li'l Hope, who was dressed as a mermaid. The children were probably four or five. (the age of temper tantrums)

Hope sighed. "Our collage doesn't have trick or treating, so... We brought them here... They're a handful..."

Mini Tom stared at Blaze. "wou wook funny..."

Blaze stuck his tounge out at the child. "Your mom looks funny."

"HEY!" Both Mini Tom and Thomas crossed their arms.

Li'l Hope pointed at Andrew. "I wanna be a baby fwuffly fox!"

Andrew had a priceless look on his face. He said nothing.

"No honey, you can't be the baby fluffy fox." Hope tried to pull her younger self away from 'the baby fwuffly fox'.

Li'l Hope broke free of Hopes grip and flopped on the ground screaming. " **I WANNA BE THE BABY FWUFFLY FOX! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!** "

Meanwhile Mini Tom was looking up at the turtle pokemon. "I wike turtles." He said, mimicing something from the internet.

"That's good." Sunny said quietly. "I like turtles too, I guess."

"Wanna know sumting cool about turtles?" He asked innocently.

"...Sure..." She answered hesitantly.

"Turtles can breathe trough deir butts and pee trough deir moufs!" He said adorably.

Everyone aquwardly looked at Sunny, causing an aquward silence.

Sunny turned beet red, suddenly wondering if water gun was actually her own urine...

(What's funny is this is actually true...)

"O-okaaaay..." Thomas picked up Mini Tom, "And we are done here!"

Li'l Hope was done with her temper tantrum. "I wanna go Twik or tweeting wiff the baby fwuffly fox!" She looked at Thomas with her adorable big eyes.

He sighed. "Okay, okay..."

And so... two hours passed, most of which, Mini Tom blabbed random facts about star trek, or Li'l Hope tried to put Hopes makeup on the baby fwuffly fox. But at long last, It was time to trick or treat...

Thomas eyed Blaze. "I forgot to mention... Sailor Moon is stupid."

"Hey..." Blaze frowned.

They continued walking.

"Trick or treat!" The children, and technically adults smiled.

"I got gummis!" Said Andrew.

"I got bwubbley gwum!" Li'l Hope cheered. (Bubble gum)

"I got snickers! It's chawkwet and I wike it!" Mini Tom tried to sound smart. (Choclate and he likes it)

"I got something?" Sunny guessed.

"I got skittles, did you know that the shells around them are crushed up shells from beetles behinds called Carmine?" Thomas blabbed.

"I got... skittles..." Hope said, grossed out.

"I got a rock..." Blaze frowned.

They walked to the next house.

"I got an empty wrapper..."

"I got twizzwers!" (Twizzlers)

"Dat person gaved me jewwy beans and deir all cotton candy!" (Jelly beans are all cotton candy)

"I got... a thing..."

"I got bubble gum! Did you know that the gum base is made out of sheep sweat?"

"HOW COME I ALWAYS GET THE CANDY YOU SAY HAS SOMETHING GROSS IN IT!"

"I got a rock..."

...

"I got a friendship bracelet?"

"I got the uddur haf, Baby fwuffly fox!" (I got the other half, baby fluffy fox)

"I got a perfect wooking apple! It Wooks perfect!"

"I think it's a toy train... Why does everyone assume I like trains!"

"OOH Butterfingers! Did you know there's something called Tertiary Butylhydroquinone (TBHQ) and it's liquid petrolium found in lighters, also in them? if you eat 5 grams of tbhq it's leathal!"

"Is the universe trying to tell me to go on a diet?!"

"I got a rock with a smiley face on it..."

...

"I got chocolate coins!"

"I did twoo" (Too)

"I got a cookie! I wike gwandmas cookies!" (I like grandmas cookies)

"I think I got an object..."

"I got gummi worms! Did you know that the gelatin in them is acctually made up of animals skin and bones?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"...ABC gum that's as hard as a rock..."

...

"Yay! Japanese srawberry candy!"

"I got a pwincess wing!" (princess ring)

"I got pwatoh! I can make howmaked pwatoh!" (playdo, homemade playdo)

"I think this is a little doll, at least, that's what it feels like..."

"Rasberry gummies have something called castorium, which is basically an extract from bevers perineal glands and possibly beaver urine in them."

"I feel like you're just lying to make me give you my candy..."

"I got a rock..."

...

"I got jolly ranchers."

"I got a candy neckwice!" (necklace)

"I got raisins... they're gwapes dwied in the sun!" (Grapes dried...)

"definately an apple..."

"OOH! Jelly beans! did you know-"

"Finish that statement, and I will break up with you..."

"I got a rock..."

...

Halfway through the trip, however...

"Fwuffly fox, my feet awr tiwerd..." Li'l Hope whined. "Cawwy me!" (Fluffy fox, ...are tired...carry...)

Starflight/Andrew made the mistake of looking at the adorable face no one can say no to. "Okay, okay..." He sat so she could climb on.

Hope glanced at her younger self. "Aww... looks like someone made a friend~"

"Shut up!" Andrew cried, his voice sort of strained.

"Your fur's so soft, Fwuffly fox!" Li'l Hope pet the eevees head and scratched behind his ears.

He made no attempt to complain, just made a noticebly loud purring sound.

"Huh..." Blaze crossed his arms. "usually he starts blabbing in other languges... I think she broke him..."

Mini Tom looked up at Sunny. "Did you know foxes make puwwing noises wike cats do?" (...purring...like...)

"That explains it." The train engineer dressed Sunny nodded.

...

By the time they were done, Thomas had found an ingredient in everyones candy that was made of something disgusting. Everyone eventually decided to give the food to Blaze. But because the butterfingers basically had petrolium in them, and he was a fire type, he had explosive farts for the next week.

He had to wear explosive resistant dipers for the said week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: How many of you would still go trick or treating after this?**

 **Sunny: you have to be lying!**

 **Andrew: actually... she's telling the truth *looking up something on the internet**

 **Blaze: Hey! *farts* Guys! *Farts***

 **Sunny: okay... I'm not going to hate canyon with him tomarrow...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Grovyle: We're back, with another chapter of the Blind sight.**

 **Sunny: yeah.**

 **Grovyle: Sorry about the wait. First marching band starts, then the story deleated itself... And I had to write it from scratch**

 **Andrew: Then, she started making a parody of spirit tracks...**

 **Sunny: And rats eating the WIFI...**

 **Blaze: And then this hit 2000 veiws...**

 **Grovyle: Wait wha-**

 ***Loud sirens blare as confetti flies everywhere***

 **To thank everyone, I have prepared digital snow cones. I only know the reviewers for certain though... so without further adeu... In order of oldest to newest...**

 **Person32100 gets a snow cone**

 **NaturallyDark gets a snow cone**

 **SilverScepter gets a snow cone**

 **TyrusReeseGames gets a snow cone**

 **YourLocalMudkip gets a snow cone**

 **PSYCHO MELOETTA gets a snow cone (I know that's you, little sis!)**

 **Ya happy now gets a snow cone (One of my siblings, I swear...)**

 **Proton Mudkip gets a snow cone**

 **KaguTheGreat gets a snow cone**

 **Candy Phantom gets a snow cone**

 **Tyrunt22 gets a snow cone unicorn style! (As shown below)**

 **Guest gets a snow cone**

 **GoldwolfHero gets a snow cone (Hiiiiiiiii little brother~)**

 **(And just because of chapter 15...)**

 ***Two oshawatts appear***

 **Andrew: Thomas, do you believe in unicorns?**

 **Thomas: Why ye-**

 **Andrew: *Sticks a snow cone to Thomas's forehead and runs away***

 **Thomas: I'm a unicorn!**

 **Hope: This is OOC...**

 **Andrew: *Does the same to hope* UNICORNS!**

 ***The oshawatts are transported back to Tyrunt22s place***

 **Thank you, all of you, who reviewed or not. You guys have made my day, every time I saw a new review, saw that the story was favorited, followed, or saw the veiws go up even just one more than it was the last time I checked. It always brings my spirits up, especially after a bad day at school.**

 **Thank you for also tolorating my inabillity to write a story without including an idiot major character, my few sane stories, the musical chapters, odd update scheduals, terrible romance scenes, extreme OOC-ness, extreme OOC Ness, the avoiding of the plot, Supernerditis, the destruction of the fourth wall, making fun of the hunger games, Blaze, obscure references, that last chapter-**

 **Umm, actually, You guys have actually tolorated a ton of insanity from me... Or in most of your cases (Looking at you, Tyrunt22 and Kagu) enjoyed my insanity...**

 **XXX**

 **Pokemon mystery dungeon: Blind sight**

 **Chapter 20: Road to Hate Canyon.**

 **XXX**

 _Sunny stood in a field of green._

 _She gazed at the clouds above. Wow, they were pretty. Wait, were the clouds toon-shaded?_

 _Sunny sighed happily. It was actually quite peaceful, and the tower in the distance was pretty._

 _A green and white pokemon with a pi- oh forget it..._

 _A gardevoir sat in the field, where some nice flowers were blooming._

 _"Sunny..." It said. "You haven't been to Hate canyon to see Zazu..."_

 _Sunny glanced far to the left, where a castle was._

 _"I know, I know..." She sighed. "See, we actually tried to go two days ago... But..."_

 _The world around them flickered to show the master quest version of the water temple Game cube version._

 _"Blaze did not find this enjoyable..."_

 _The gadevoir thought for a second. "Have you ever tried not takeing him?"_

 _Sunny looked down at her feet. "We've left him behind more than a few times though..."_

 _Thy fairy psychic type frowned. "I take it, you're not too keen about leaving him behind."_

 _Sunny nodded. "I'm not. I don't think he's... Mature enough to be home alone..."_

 _"So says the girl two years younger than him..."_

 _"What has that got to do wi-"_

 _A train passes by on some tracks, blowing its whistle loudly. A certain reader squealed._

 _"Was... Was that a train?" Sunny asked._

 _The green, white, and pink pokemon nodded. "Yep. I thought you would like them. You were dressed as a train engineer last week, weren't you?"_

 _Sunny glared at the pokemon with a mighty rage, if she had actual pupils... "Why does EVERYONE assume-"_

At this point, the dream ended.

Sunny sat up suddenly, arms in the air. "I LIKE TRAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNSS!"

Blaze looked in quickly and turned around. "Sweet Entei, Sunny... we get it..."

Sunny had woken up late. This was a first for her, not counting darkrai.

It was around this time that Andrew opened the door to the base. He had gotten groceies, usual stuff, food, fireproof spray (because of blaze), art supplies, rechargable batteies, and dungeon crawling supplies.

She slept in four hours later than her normal...

"Hey, Starflight!" Sunny waved in his general direction.

"Watashi wa ojo ga kanojo no nemuri kara sameta sansho shite kudasai..." Andrew chuckled.

"What?" Sunny asked. "You keep slipping into another language."

Andrew groaned. "Not again... I've been trying to fix that..."

Blaze fixed breakfest. Pancakes, Sunny and Andrews favorite.

"So, guys." Sunny tried her best to throw it out there casually, whilst chewing her food. "I think we should try Hate Canyon again..."

Andrew spat out lemonade the instant she said this.

Blazes firey tail hit the chair he was in, setting it on fire. Sunny quickly put it out with bubble.

"Why?!" Blaze cried pathetically.

Sunny sighed. "Melody told us we might need to seek advice from an old Xatu named Zazu the day Starflight, Thomas, Hope, and I fought..."

She shuddered, not wanting to speak its name.

"And I should care because...?" Blaze tapped his foot.

"I'll make caramel apples." Sunny suggusted.

Blaze agreed to this, surprisingly not making a fuss about how it was pronounced CAR-mel.

The group walked out of the base with the necissary supplies, and then down the road that leads to the mystery dungeons.

It would apparently take two hours just to get there, so Sunny advised a cool looking montouge of them singing.

 _"The sun is high,_  
 _In the unending sky_ " Sunny started, to the tune of Steep Hill.

" _Not a cloud, or tree_  
 _To shade us from the blazing heat_ " Andrew added to the tune.

They all sang together from that point on.

 _"We're on our way,_  
 _our way to save the day."_

 _"And I want, to take,_  
 _Maybe a small break on the way?"_ Blaze soloed. Sunny and Andrew sighed.

Sunny hummed a quick concert Bb scale starting with D and ending with G. The chorus began.

 _"Weary feet,_  
 _Walking down the street_  
 _But we'll... Carry on,_  
 _Is-n't that sweet?_

 _The trek is hard,_  
 _Though I'm sure we will,_  
 _Be ab-le to hike,_  
 _...This steep hill."_

As a record sounding part started, the scene shifted to what was probably an hour later. Sunny was still leading the group. Blaze however, was being carried by Andrew.

Andrew began singing his own solo.

 _"I only got,_  
 _One question on my mind._  
 _And the answer is,_  
 _One that I have yet to fi-ind._

 _Why Blaze is fat,_  
 _That's what I want know._  
 _He needs to diet,_  
 _Those extra pounds of his must go-o!"_

Sunny sighed as she, with the assisstance of Andrew, started giving Blaze a piggy back.

Andrew hummed the part that Sunny hummed earlier. The two then sang together.

 _"Weary feet,_  
 _Walking down the street_  
 _But we'll... Carry on,_  
 _Is-n't that sweet?_

 _The trek is hard,_  
 _Though I'm sure we will,_  
 _Be ab-le to hike,_  
 _...This steep hill."_

The record started playing again, as the travellers walked farther. Andrew was leading whilst Sunny was following close behind. Blaze must have been heavy...

Sunny started singing her solo.

 _"Hate Canyon's close,_  
 _I know I feel it's there._  
 _Beyond this last hill,_  
 _I can smell it in the a-air._

 _Listen to me,_  
 _Athough, I cannot see,_  
 _In a second,_  
 _The canyon is where we'll be-e!"_

Blaze snored the mini scale done by the others earlier.

 _"Weary feet,_  
 _Walking down the street_  
 _But we'll... Carry on,_  
 _Is-n't that sweet?_

 _The trek is hard,_  
 _Though I'm sure we will,_  
 _Be ab-le to hike,_  
 _...This steep hill."_

The group sat down for a lunch break right in front of hate canyon. They finally made it.

Blaze was eating the most junk food, Sunny ate a fruit salad, and Andrew stuck to noodles with chopsticks.

They had finished eating after a while.

Sunny stood up. "Are you guys ready to go in now?" She asked, streching her arms.

Blaze and Andrew nodded. "Ready as we'll ever be..."

With that, they left for the inside. Not knowing the horrors that would be made clear to them... Inside the depths of Hate Canyon...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: I've been getting flocked with PMs telling me to update this... So here it is, on the first cliffie...**

 ***Riots over cliff hanger***

 ***A chair is thrown***

 **Grovyle: SUNNY! I KNOW YOU CAN'T SEE BUT COULD YOU PLEEEEASE FIND OUT WHO YOU'RE ATTACKING FIRST!**

 ***Another chair is thrown***

 **Grovyle: She has great aim for someone who's blind...**

 ***Chairs are thrown***

 **Grovyle: JUST CAUSE THERE'S A CLONING MACHINE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN USE IT!**

 **(In the other side of the Palace of insanity)**

 **Derailed cast: This is hilarious...**

 **Sunny: Okay, I did it, where's my poke!**

 **Absol: You're possibly the only one who can torture her and get away with it...**

 **A certain evil lightning leprechaun goat demon: Good job, agent S *Pays Sunny***

 **(Back with authoress)**

 **Grovyle: *Sighs, dodging several angry fans, dropping pianos, chairs, and the spirit train.***

 **Goldwolf: They're out to get you sis... come with me... they'll never follow you here...**

 **Grovyle: *Hides where Zelda did in WW* Umm... There's food down here, right?**

 ***Silence***

 **Grovyle: I... kinda want to know...**

 **(Rip... Grovyle avatar... 2014-2016)**

 **A normal human girl in overalls: Looks like I'll need a new avatar... *Storms out of the palace of insanity***


	21. Chapter 21

***A cuter grovyle who is now OBVIOUSLY a girl, with freckles and green eyes walks in***

 **Blaze: *Holding a phone* Yes, I'd like a large hawiian pizza, without ham, just the pi- HOLD THE PHONE, WHO IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU!**

 **Acgwinoag,wfage: ...Grovyle... I made a new avatar.**

 **Blaze: Wait, you were a girl?**

 **Grovyle: YES! YES I AM! SO STOP CALLING ME DUDE OR GUY!**

 **Blaze: GGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR! *Points***

 **Sunny: *Throws chairs* YOU MUST DIE!**

 **Grovyle: *dodging chairs* DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AN ENDLESS SUPPLY?!**

 **Sunny: *Is still throwing chairs* THE WINDFISH SUPPLIES ALL OF THEM!**

 **Windfish: *waves***

 **Grovyle: WHAT DID I DOOO WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGG!**

 **Sunny: You took too long updating! *throws another chair***

 **Blaze: You approved of me getting cooties...**

 **Sunny: You can't make Blaze act his age! *Throws yet another chair***

 **Andew: Hey guys, I got the new star trek movie! Let's watch!**

 **Sunny: Ooh! The one where they save the world with rock and roll! *Stops chair throwing***

 **Blaze: Classical music, Sunny. *Shuts up and walks away***

 **Andrew: *Winks at grovyle***

 **Grovyle: I love you, Andrew... *Mutters under breath***

 ***A tyrunt begins writing a shipping story***

 **Grovyle: NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THAT! *Chases down the tyrunt***

 **Andrew: By the way, Tyrunt22 has written a story called PMD:BS The Romance. From what Grovyle said, It's cute and she now wishes she wasn't going to *SPOILERS* In this chapter.**

 **Grovyle: I liked it.**

 **Sunny: The likelyhood of Grovyle owning pokemon is the same as her being ambidexterous...**

 **Grovyle: Sorry, Sunny. *Is writing with both hands***

 **Blaze: The likelyhood of Sunny learning his *Points to andrew* name?**

 **Grovyle: Umm... Well...**

 **Andrew: How about the likelyhood that Grovyle will be able to play three instruments at the same time.**

 **Grovyle: About that... *starts playing the flute with two hands, the snare drum with one foot, the piano with her other foot, akwardly strumming a ukulele with her elbow, and playing the accordion with her knees and other elbow. various percussions are tied to string***  
 **(What's even more hilarious is that I have proof of this)**

 **Blaze: SHE DOESN'T OWN POKEMON, OKAY?! *calms down* Or wearing peahats as acessories. That belongs to the cloudcuccolander Zant who happens to belong to...*realizes* ChangelingRin. OH MY ARCEUS, THE CHANGELINGRIN?!**

 **Grovyle: And finally, I should warn you. There's this one part where it becomes SUPER detailed in everything. I find it hilarious because it was right after someone tries to be Zant.**

 **Also, I don't own yugioh abridged. I'm not LittleKuribo, But i do like his work. (Giggles)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter twenty-one: I Hate Hate Canyon**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trio walked in slowly, woefully unprepared for what was to-

"ARCEUS NOOOO!" Blaze screamed, seeing what was before them.

"Wow... We thought we hated the water temple before... but now..." Andrew surveyed the room. "It's master quest...N64 version"

Sunny nodded. "This was what I was afraid of... You two can't swim, can you..."

They shook their heads.

Sunny thought for a moment, and handed Andrew her badge. "Wait here." She said. "If I need help, which would be very unlikely, I'll 'Beam you up' with one of the rollcall orbs."

Before they could object, she dove into the water like a mermaid.

Blaze and Andrew sat down. They couldn't leave, as the enterance was closed.

They each pulled out game systems. Andrew was playing mother 3 on his GBA, as he could speak and read japanese, whilst Blaze playing Ocarina of Time on a 3ds.

"Link killed his brother in law!" Blaze cried.

"Huh?" Andrew asked, looking up from his game. He was obviously trying not to cry.

"Malon's Ganondorfs big brother." He failed here, but andrew knew what he meant to say.

"What?"

"It explains everything! How Ganon was able to let Ingo take the ranch, why Talon says what he does when you wear the gerudo mask, why they have Bowser pendants, why Malon and Ganon, not Talon, have the same shade of red hair, why they both have a way with horses, why Ganon didn't permit Ingo to kill off Talon or Malon in the ranch takeover, and obviously Malon is evil because she taught cuccos to attack Link, but she liked Link so she made them attack only when he attacked them!"

Andrews eyes widened. "You... Actually...Make a good... Point..." He said slowly.

It was then that they saw bubbles from the water. There was a dark shillouette coming closer...

The boys stood ready to fight as a round, light blue head with blank, souless eyes resurfaced.

"Hey guys, I almost forgot to leave some food for you." It said, pulling brownies and apples out of a rescue team toolbox.

Oh wait, it was Sunny. False alarm.

She dove back into the water without a moments notice, splashing the two.

Soon after, DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAA!'s resounded.

Five minutes had passed...

"I don't understand why everyone hates this dungeon so much..." Sunny said, swimming around. "I mean-"

Sunny walked right into a door with a lock on it.

She checked her bag.

"Ships!" She muttered, realizing she had missed a key.

She swam back to Andrew and Blaze, holding a compass and an (obviously) wateproof map.

"Which one did I miss..." She frowned in Blazes general direction.

Blaze pointed at the map. "Two floors down. Small room on the south of the little platform square thing behind you. Just lower the water level with an ocarina."

Say what you will about him. He can read a map pretty well.

Sunny jumped back in the water. "And where can I find an ocarina?"

In a Hunger Games style, a parachute floated down with an ocarina that looked specificly made for Sunny on it. It landed in the squirtles hands.

"Who's it from?" She asked, curiously.

Andrew looked at it. "It's anonymous... But it says that it's only being sent because of... BlazingSun shipping...?"

It was then pretty obvious to a certain T-rex pokemon that that was the ship name that he could abuse to death... Weather or not it was cannon... (It's cannon because I said it)

"I don't know why, but that name makes me feel like puking out every one of my internal organs..." Blaze and Sunny commented in perfect unision.

Andrew couldn't agree more.

"Sooo... Um... Aaaaaaannnnnywaaaaayyy..." Sunny changed the subject. "What do I play, and how do I play it?"

Andrew should have expected this question. After all, in the human world Sunny played the tuba, not any flute related instrument.

"right up left right up left?" Andrew suggusted. He had played the Gamecube version.

" Y?" Blaze also suggusted. That was the 3DS version...

"Umm... Neither of those sound right..." Sunny frowned. She played a random string of notes that caused Blaze to do this funny looking dance.

"Hey!" N64 Navi, the most annoying one, said. "Would you like to speak with Saria?"

"She could explain the ocarina to you, Sunny!" Andrew nodded.

"Yes." Sunny told the fairy.

Their talk of ocarina basics took a while, as well as a virtual visit to New Hyrules music shop(Spirit tracks derailed), but Sunny eventually got it.

She pulled out the ocarina again and played a few notes. middle D,middle F, C, BflatC,  
middle D,middle F, C, BflatC, middle D, middle F, middle C, middle Bflat, middle F,  
middle Eflat middle D, C.

The water level lowered, and Sunny left the two to their business.

Five minutes passed and they were now playing Yu-gi-oh... on rollerblades... (They're too young to get drivers lisceces and motorcycles)

(Card games on rollerskates is a true story)

"Now with that out of the way, I bring out Kuribo, with the spell card multiply and end my turn!"

"Do da lalalalalala!" many Kuribo sang.

"No, no I do not love you." Blaze glared.

"Laa..." the Kuribo sighed.

"Ha! You've activated my spell card detonate!" Andrew laughed, then whispered. "Sorry Kuribo..."

"Well I send out this!"

"You've activated this!"

"What does pot of greed do!?"

"Blaze, everyone knows what pot of greed does, BAKA!"

"I SEND OUT BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

"But... that's against the rules! You haven't sacrificed enough monsters to do that!"

"SCREW THE RULES, I'M BEING VOICED BY DAN GREEN IN THIS SCENE!" (he sounds like yami yugi in this scene for a reason)

"Fine then." Andrew placed five cards in a thing on his arm. "I have an Exodia."

"EXODIA SMASH!"

...

Sunny stopped in silence as many curse words were let out in english, french, american, korean, chinese, hyrulian, music notes, secret code, braile, spanish, dutch, german, japanese and ancient egyptian for some reason. Afterwards came loud crashing noises, crying, and grumbling in japanese. (Andrew is fluent in every language except spanish, ancient egyptian, and american)

...

"Okay Blaze..." Andrew rolled his eyes whilst cleaning a scrape off of blazes face. "From now on, we play card games... standing... completely still... not moving a muscle..."

(Somewhere, a duelist with a fondness for playing childrens card games on motorcycles, sensed this statement. The red motorcycle riding duelist woke up screaming bloody murder)

...

Sunny eventually continued on, finding herself in a room.

"Hmm..." Sunny stood in the room with the key she was missing. "What do I do here..."

"HEY!" The annoying fairy flew off of her pink bow. "Watch out!"

Sunny dodged a zubat, rather than keese, because this is pokemon in a zelda dungeon.

She used a combination of tackle and bubble and it disappeared in a bright light, leaving behind 68 poke.

To get into the Zelda spirit (as opposed to spirit Zelda), She held it above her head as a DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Resounded.

Another one resounded as the mysterious voice announced that she had grown to level 20.

"Already?" She heard Blaze say from upstairs. "Dang... How long were we arguing about the cards of Exodia?"

"About half the time it took for us to realize we don't know how to play Yu-gi-oh..." She heard the eevee answer.

 _I still don't think his name is really Starflight... Didn't he say it was more of a nickname...?_ Sunny thought. _I noticed his voice is really familiar... but... I still can't remember whe-_

Then it hit her.

"Owww..." She got pegged in the eyeball. There was a shattering sound. She pulled out the glass sphere, "When this gets pushed back in my skull, it REALLY hurts!"

She felt the front. It was missing a few shards of glass. "Now I have to get a new one..."

"Mother of mew, that's creepy..." The pokemon who pegged her in the eye, a panpour just stared.

Sunny glared with her one glass eye, the other being broken, in the panpours general direction. "I need something to replace this now..." She said, holding up the broken glass orb. "You wouldn't happen to have anything the same size, would you?"

The panpour sighed, forking over the four star dragon ball, which Sunny imeadiately put where her left eye should have been. It looked quite ubsurd, but Sunny didn't care. She didn't see it. She couldn't see it.

"Is there, perchance, a key in here?" She asked the pokemon. She calmed down easily, as always.

The panpour nodded, pointing upwards. "Up there, in an area hard to reach, to your left." She said. "You'd need some sort of grappling hook, rope snake, ladder, or hookshot."

Sunny laughed histarically, like she was crazy. This was not a Sunny normal.

She aimed a watergun at the ground, giving her a boost up to the platform where the chest lay hidden.

She found said chest by tripping over it.

Opening it, she found the key to the locked door.

Before she went to the door with the key though, she decided to check on Blaze and 'Starflight'.

 _Oh yeah, That's what I was thinking earlier._ She thought. _I could ask Zazu his real name..._

She somehow managed to find the triforce symbol. I guess Navi must have navigate her to the right one.

She played the same sequence (if you happen to be wondering, it's in concert C pitch) of Zeldas Lullaby, causing the water level to raise the highest it could go.

Sunny then raced off to find her little crew, who we KNOW are doing NOTHING important to the plot, WHATSOEVER!

"Blaze, I know this is just a video game, but why the cheer outfit. It makes you look like a girl!" Andrew yelled from his 2DS.

"Why do YOU have the legendary dress then?" Blaze accused. He was the blue player, much to his discontent.

"...Cause I'm a girl..." The red player, a grovyle pouted. "And... Derailed..."

Andrew grabbed the grovyles laptop and looked something up. "Princess Link?"

The grovyle nodded. "Princess Link."

"But this still doesn't explain why YOU have the zora outfit!" Blaze pointed to Andrew.

"We're playing in the Water Temple... IN THE WATER TEMPLE!" The grovyle answered for him.

"...Temple ception..." Blaze added.

Then, the boys stood in fear, as a round, light blue head with one souless eye, while the other was a friggin dragonball. The dragonball definitely ruined the scare factor...

"I feel like I already did this..." The grovyle sighed. "Ah well."

Sunny waved. "Hey guys!"

"Sunny, we're behind you..." Blaze and Andrew pointed out.

She turned around quickly, splashing them in the process.

"MY TAIL!" Blaze protected his flame.

"Sorry Blaze..." Sunny apologized, climbing out of the water.

The grovyle vanished completely. Before she left, she said something about some friends with cool nicknames, some tea, monacles, peahats, and cookies.

"So guys." Sunny asked curiously. "What's a peahat?"

"I think they're monsters from Zelda..." Blaze answered. "They're really popular right now because of some usuper king."

"Popular, huh?" Andrew asked, pulling out three hats from hammerspace. (He's done this for a while now) He placed them on each team members head.

"What is-" Sunny started.

"I don't even..." Blaze said.

"Tah-dah!" Andrew said, admiring his work.

The three were wearing hats that looked strikingly similar to the windwaker peahats. Propeller and all.

"...Starflight, what is this?" Sunny asked with a voice full of curiousity. Her attention was directed toward her new hat.

"Peahat hats!" He exclaimed.

She faced Blaze's general direction. "Blaze..."

"It wasn't me this time, I swear." Blaze said. "I haven't had coffee in weeks!"

It had literally been a day since his last coffee...

Sunny then remembered why she had come to see them in the first place.

"So guys, I just realized I don't need a hookshot or a longshot. I got the boss key waaaay earlier, so I need you to point me in the right direction, kay?"

The group was on the platform that moves up and down with the water level.

"Okay Sunny." Blaze turned her around. "That one... I think."

The area looked far too far away for a mere hookshot to reach. Needless to say, it was probably the right one.

The charmander and eevee then ran to the other side of that square platform on the top floor...

The authoress had obviously forgotten what was there. The hardest part about the water temple is actually describing it in detail...

Sunny, just like earlier, started laughing histarically, then water gunned her way over.

"Why do you laugh like that?!" Blaze asked from afar. "It's creepy!"

"It apparently gives a higher rate of a critical hit, which makes it stronger. Then in turn, it makes the user travel longer, because it had more boost." Andrew assessed. He was wearing nerdy glasses again.

(Uh oh, Supernerditis is baaaack, It's super contagious!)

Sunny unlocked the final door, what SHOULD have been the final door and left.

...

Huh..." She said, her feet gently sliding in a very pure feeling water.

Although it rippled, her reflection was clear, as was the rediculousness of her peahat hat. She would take it off, but it was quite comfortable, not to mention that squirtles are usually bald, and her head would be cold if she did.

The room was quiet. Too quiet. She could have swarn that Blaze said that there would be a strange blob named Morpha here.

He had also described the room they would fight said blob in. Ten feet deep water, ladders, square shaped platforms within juming distance.

...So why did this room feel so... empty.

"So I herd u liek mudkipz?" She asked to test if there was an echo.

" _Mudkipz... mudkipz...COOKIE!... Mudkipz..._ " The echo repeated for two minutes.

 _So it's a void then..._ She assessed. _Wait, is my echo broken?_

She walked foreward. Still nothing. Just a white void...

She kicked part of the ground. Dirt?

She walked a few more steps foreward.

 _So it was a lake... in a void... with a hill..._

"And a tree..." She rubbed a red spot on her forehead. "Definately a tree there..."

"Aww... Did someone run into tree?" A voice that was hers, but at the same time, not, asked in a taunting manner.

"Who-" Sunny stepped back. She hadn't sensed anyone come in, or when she came in.

"You already know who I am..." The voice, sounded from around the room, no clear location.

Sunny listened, not saying a word.

"I'm" The voice suddenly had a very clear location. "You."

Right behind her.

"What?!" Sunnys face lit up with surprise. "But how... can..."

She thought of something that Thomas, the oshawatt, would say. "Multiverse theory?"

The one who the voice was coming from looked exactly like her, minus a few details. The new Sunny had a barely noticeable blue tint to her eyes, where it looked like she had been born blind. Her eyes matched, Unlike little miss four star dragon ball over here. She also wasn't wearing that rediculous peahat hat, but instead, a dark blue bow.

Blue Bow sunny answered with another question.

"Where's your friends, Sunny?" She asked.

"Friends?" Sunny lied very convincingly. "Why would you think I even have any?"

"You're _lying_." Blue Bow Sunny crossed her arms.

 _I shoulda known..._ Sunny thought. _If I can spot the tinyest lie, she should too..._

"Well?" Blue Bow Sunny tapped her foot, causing ripples in the water.

"Why?" Little miss four star dragon ball asked.

"I just want to talk is all." Blue Bow replied. "With Blaze and... Andrew, I believe...?"

Sunnys eyes widened, as a very serious look spread across her face. It was hard to tell how serious because she still wouldn't take that hat off.

She was probably peicing together the puzzle. (the milenium puzzle!) (Shut up, other me!)

The eevee had stuck around for seemingly no reason, referred to her as old friend once, had a very familiar voice, was fluent in japanese, then there was the nerdiness he had shown. His anger with Blaze at Silent Chasm for a certain event should have been a dead give away.

She slowly grabbed the rollcall orb out of her bag and activated it. Her expression unchanging.

(Meanwile)

Andrew looked quite pleased, unknowing of what was coming for him...

He felt the rollcall orbs effects and...

"Beam me up, Scottie!"

...

Needless to say, he found himself within the line of sense of a pretty angry teenage blind ninja squirtle. Blaze was there too, just... farther away.

His smile turned into a very concerned frown the moment he saw her expression.

"Sunny...?" He asked. "Are you-"

"Your name is Andrew, isn't it?" She interrupted him. "As in the _human_ , Andrew...?"

"Yes ma'am!" The eevee, whom Sunny had FINALLY learned the name of, straightened up in fear.

 _I have never seen Sunny this mad, except for..._

He... didn't want to finish that thought.

"You finally learned this major characters name?" Blaze asked.

Neither Sunny, nor Andrew knew how to respond.

" _The fourth wall is a sacred thing..."_ The voice that usually announces levels alerted them. " _Stop breaking it..._ "

The Sunny that wasn't Sunny rolled her eyes, considerably more noticable than when the Sunny we know does it. "I'm still here, you know..."

"I can't believe you'd follow me here, and NOT tell me who you were!" The original Sunny had her hands on her hips- err... shell.

"I thought you still couldn't remember who I was..." Andrew backed away.

The Sunny who wasn't really Sunny, but at the same time was Sunny huffed.

Blaze noticed the new Sunny, then called to the Sunny he knew. "Yo, Sunshine, I didn't know you knew shadow clone jutzu!"

(Maybe If nobody knows I referenced Naruto, then they won't ki- Ships!)

Sunny and Andrew had started an argument that wasn't going to end quickly. Naturally, he was ignored by the two of them.

"I'm no shadow clone." The new Sunny frowned. "I happen to be from a parellel universe, as are my friends."

"...Friends...?" Blaze asked.

"Why didn't you just, I dunno, at least TELL me some of my missing memories!" Sunny argued. "MAYBE IF YOU DID-"

"...umm... uh, guys?" Blaze asked, staring at the reflective water as two shadows rose from the water.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Andrew tried to apologize. "You told me not to in the human world."

"Why would I-"

"Becau-"

"Leave me alone..." Sunny said coldly.

Andrew had no idea how to respond, other than with a hesitant silence.

"GUYS!" Blaze screeched.

The two ceased their argument.

"What in the name of the distortion world is that?" Andrew stared.

"What is it, A-" She hesitated. "Blaze?"

Andrew cringed. She was holding a grudge. Was it even possible for her to hold a grudge?

The two shadows had taken physical form by this point.

"It's... us..." Blaze said, counting the other Sunny. "Only not..."

They did indeed look exactly like them. Sort of.

The new Blaze was very similar to the old Blaze... In no way possible.

First off, this Blaze was taller than both Sunnys, then his eyes were a shade of deep blue, instead of violet. The Bandanna he wore, instead of a power band, was a petcha scarf.

"Wow... Sun was right..." The new Blaze stared. "This... Is weird..."

Finally, the most notable thing was that he sounded like a normal teenager, rather than CD-I Link (It was going to be implied earlier on, but the file disappeared.) and ocassionally Dan Green. The new Blaze looked and sounded somewhat attractive.

"Who is that?" Sunny asked Blaze.

"I think... it's me...?" Blaze guessed.

"Come on, man." The taller Blaze crossed his a- err... tried to cross his arms. "If you were me, you wouldn't be so short. Look at you down there. You're like smally mc' small. That's ya name."

"I'm not short!" Short Blaze huffed.

"Yes you are." Everyone else, even the two blind ones agreed.

The new Andrew was also nothing like the one we know and ...I guess tolorate, in some cases.

First off, his fur. Instead of a patch of spikey orange covering his forehead, it was a black curly patch of fur. Then there were his eyes. Instead of a deep sea blue, they were dark chocolate brown. Finally, there was the spanish guitar he had strapped to his neck. Other than that, new Andrew seemed pretty normal.

"¡Hola señorita!" He shook Sunnys, the original ones, hand. "My name's Andrew."

It was safe to assume that this Andrew was from the pokemon equivilant of one of the many spanish speaking countries.

Sunny just walked away. It didn't matter if it was her Andrew or not. She was still holding a grudge.

Both Andrews cringed at this.

The doors that were somewhere suddenly shut and locked as some epic background music played.

"Hmm...?" Blue Bow Sunny asked, holding something in her hand. "What's this?"

The object was a badge that was shaped similarly to a pokeball only more of an oval. It had a silver button in the middle and what looked like wings coming out of it.

"Sunny, you've got your rescue team badge!" Blaze pointed at Blue Bow Sunny, while looking at normal Sunny.

It took her a moment to process that the nonsense that Blaze was blabbing on about was actually about the other Sunny. Boy, did they need nicknames...

Sunny charged in the direction she thought that the Sunny that wasn't quite Sunny, but at the same time was. She totally missed.

"Jeez Sunny, I know you're blind and all, but you usually know where your opponent is!" Blaze yelled from acrossed the room. He was dodging several fire based attacks from the Blaze that was nothing like Blaze, but was also pretty similar to the real Blaze.

Several splashes sounded from the water, as well as the sound of metal striking metal.

"I'm sorry." Sunny tried to concentrate. "I can't hear her footsteps, she's faster than all of you despite being a turtle, and I can't focus with all the klanging and splashing noises!"

"Sorry!" Andrew yelled from across the room. He and his alternate reality self were doing battle, each with a blade in their paws. Andrew held a katana, whilst the Andrew who was the polar opposite of Andrew in every way, yet not quite, held a sword called a foil typically used in fencing.

"I still wonder where that stuff even comes from..." Blaze, the original one, stared, holding his Peahat hat. He dodged a water gun and ran behind the one tree in the room.

"What are you eve-" Sunny of the reality ruled by Tyrunt22 was distracted, walking foreward, then falling flat on her shell suddenly. "AGH! WHY IS THAT FRIGGIN TREE THERE!"

 _"Because I said soooo..."_ A voice echoed. (The creator of Zelda has spoken!)

"Who was that?" The original Sunny asked.

No answer.

"Blaze!" Alternate universe Sunny cried. "I ran into a tree! Is my makeup alright?!"

Both Blaze and Blaze 2: the sequal glanced over. "Huh?"

Blaze 2: the sequal walked over. "Ah. You mean me, Blaze."

Blue Bow Sunny had a scowl on her face. "Is my makeup okay?"

It was most definitely not.

Blaze 2: the sequal took off his petcha scarf, soaked it in water, and started wiping Blue Bow Sunnys face until the makeup was off with no smudges for her.

"Better?" He asked her.

"Yes." She smiled.

Before anything else could happen, the point of view switched over to Sunny.

Also, a Tyrunt raged... as a grovyle was comically dodging everything bu-... and the kitchen sink...

 **(Sunnys POV)**

Some part of me wishes I could see what was happening, whilst the rest knew it was better not to risk my innocence.

What I heard was a smoochy sound from across the room, Soon followed by the cries of disgust from Blaze and... Andrew...

I can only assume...

"OH MY ARCEUS WHO RESIDES IN A SACRED TEMPLE, WHAT THE FRIGGIN HECK! THAT IS BLEAAAAAAAGH! PDA PDA! EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!"

...That my reaction was reasonable.

I then heard four paws running towards the sound that... disgusted me.

 **(and back to normal)**

Señor Andrew was next to Sunny. He was holding a sign written in spanish.

It read: _No votes por Trump, él quiere librarse de mi gente y es también un tirano._

 **(See, up there is why I hate updating late. alternate andrews poor family...)**

There were a few moments of silence before one of them spoke.

"Hola... Señorita Sunny." Señor Andrew spoke quietly, over the fight going on far away from them.

"Why are you talking to me?" Sunny realized that it was the 'clone' of the pokemon she wanted nothing to do with.

"You're muy bonita, did you know that?" He asked. "and you seem más agradable que Sunny, the one I know."

Sunny then realized something. "I have a question."

"Qué is it?"

"You... were from the human world as well, right?" She asked.

"Sí."

"Did... you ever...tell the Sunny you know that you were from her missing past?"

"Sí..." He sighed sadly, "She... didn't even remember that she came from the human world, much less me. so when I told her, ella pensó que estaba loco..."

Sunny suddenly felt like this eevee needed a hug badly, even though she was holding a grudge against any and all Andrews from each dimension.

She also had no idea what he was saying in spanish, incidently.

A loud cry was heard across the room, followed by a splash and a thud.

"Blaze!" Sunny ran over to the sound.

"Sunny...?" The Blaze of this reality asked, sitting up slowly.

"You okay?" She reached out her hand for him to grab, helping him up.

He nodded slightly. "I-I'm fine... It was just water... that really stings when your life depends on a fi-" He looked at his tail, eyes widening. The fire wasn't there...

"Blaze?"

Blaze quickly used ember and reignited the fire on his tail. "Totally fine, Sunny!" He was telling the truth, as he was totally fine now.

 _That was a close one..._ He sighed. _One second later and I'd be dead... perminantly..._

Sunny tilted her head slightly, sensing the hesitance in his voice.

...

 **Meanwhile...**

A Grovyle and Tyrunt stood on a cloud, watching the battle.

"I can't believe you blocked the veiw of them kissing!" The tyrunt yelled.

"I ALMOST KILLED BLAZE! WHAT WAS I THINKING!" The grass-type was walking around in a circle.

"Don't be so dramatic..." A Golden Lucario sighed. "Every good story kills off the favorite one."

"BUT BLAZE IS THE COMIC RELIEF!"

Just then, a cat came in riding a ponyta. "Hey guys, I jus- WHO DID WHAT?!"

Thus, the three authors started acting so dramatically over things as the Gold Wolf held up a sign for a presidential election. "Vote Dialga, He won't waste your TIME."

"Hey guys, the battle's over..." Gold Wolf pointed out.

The authors stopped their little soap opera reenactment, staring blankly. "What?!"

"Well, I think that went well..." Blaze sighed. "No one's dead, right?"

"I am..." Sunny sighed.

Everyone stared awkwardly.

"Dead tired..." She finished.

Everyone sighed, realizing their exaustion.

The trio walked up the stairs, to the end of this horrid nightmare.

 **(THE SEVENTH FLOOR)**

Andrew glanced at the sign with floor numbers and raged.

"ANATA WA WATASHI O JODAN NI SHINAKEREBA NARANAI!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: Yes my friends, there will be a part two...**

 **Sunny: YOU WAITED WAY TOO LONG!**

 **Blaze: I ALMOST DIED!**

 **Andrew: How did I end up so unlucky... *Crying***

 **Derailed cast: We are eagerly awaiting our update.**

 ***A Blue charmander, shedinja, pichu, and a riolu sigh*: We are still waiting...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Grovyle: *Holding up a sign that reads** _ **happy new year**_ *****

 **Sunny: *Sighs* Grovyle... I can't understand you... Use words.**

 **Grovyle: *Starts tapping foot in morse code** _ **Shut up... I'm sick**_ *****

 **Blaze: Draaaaaaaaaammaaa queeeeeeeeen!**

 **Grovyle: *Attempts to write** _ **Blaze, I'm serious here... I'm actually dy-**_ *****

 **Blaze: Draaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmaaaaaaaa quuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!**

 **Grovyle: *attempts to sigh***

 **Blaze: Drama queen!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains torture by shipping threats, the broken fourth wall of the Insanitonio region, legoland, giant robotic death battles, Blazingsun, The return of a crazier rescue team, and a Yodafied pokemon.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter twenty two: I Hate Hate Canyon Two, the seaquel**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Hate Canyon, floor seven)**

 _Last time, on BS, (...You do know that stands for something else, right grovyle?) our trio faced off against themselves in Hate Canyon, The author messed up and made a character say something... disturbing in another language, Andrew was officially dumped by his (once)girlfriend,Blaze nearly died, a tyrunt tried to cause a shipping war, and the trio made it to the seventh floor. What's next? Find out on Pokeball Z!_

"Did anyone else hear that?" Sunny as- "I can actually hear people narrating our lives and it's annoying!" Sunny grabbed her head as if she were a psyduck.

"I don't hear anything." Blaze tilted his head. He then whispered to Andrew "Maybe she's finally losing it..."

"I hate Hate Canyon..." Sunny sighed, repeating the title of- "Wait... the title of what...?"

It was nearly nightfall, and the sun was setting in the desolate canyon. The unforgiving heat had left the moment the sun started to set, leaving a chill in the air.

"The stairs are this way!" Andrew pointed in a westwa-

"Say no more, narrator!" Sunny walked in the direction of the stairs

"Sunny, I thought you said you were blind!" Blaze looked astonished.

"I am!" Sunny crossed her arms. "I can hear the narrator now, thats all. Hate Canyon rocks!"

Blaze and Andrew backed up, realizing that they shouldn't do anything to add to the narration, lest the fourth wall shatter here too. But then again, Hate Canyon is right on the boarder of the Insanitonio region and their home region of **Amatshe** *, so there was probably no fourth wall to speak of...

Blaze then started staring at the sky adorably. It was dark, but the moon and stars glittered in his eyes. Now that Sunny could hear the narration, she'd have to realize that Blaze would be a good ma-

Sunnys face reddened. There was no denying it.

"On second thought, I hate the narration." Sunny had a disturbing look on her face. "It seems to have... Ideas..."

A tyrunt and a grovyle giggled silently from behind a large rock.

"I KNEW IT!"

Unfortunately, the location of the rock would never be revealed and the group would have to move on to the eighth floor.

"Oh, no," Sunny waved her pointer finger. "I'm not leaving until I-"

"Until you what?" Blaze asked.

"Find the narrators" She finished. Although, she would have give up her search and to go to the eighth floor.

"No narrator is going to tell me what to do!"

Blaze stared off into space again, stars glittering in his eyes once more. A shooting star passed above them, causing many krikitot and krickitune to sing their romantic melody in response to the lovely star. It was the perfect setting for a first ki-

"Okay, okay!" Sunny groaned. "I was getting tired of floor seven anyway..."

Her face was beet red. And she still hadn't denied anything.

Blaze used ember on a cacturn.

"Blaze grew to level nineteen" The mysterious voice announced.

"Sweet, I learned smokescreen!" Blaze used smokescreen several times. "Find me, Sunny!"

Sunny pointed in his general direction. "If I can hear you, It's not that hard."

The trio proceded to the eighth floor...

 **(Hate Canyon, floor eight)**

For some reason, the sun was shining when it was nearly nightfall exactly five seconds ago. Clearly this wasn't exactly Hate Canyon...

"Holy Ho-oh..." Blaze stared in awe.

"What?" Sunny asked, no longer able to hear the narration.

"We're in Legoland..."

"The Insanitonio region Legoland?!" Sunny asked, remembering Zappy saying something about it in a letter. Don't ask how she read it, because braille paper isn't a thing yet in the Amatshe region.

"Yep! That's the one." Blaze smiled. "Do you think the stairs to the next floor are in there?"

"Normally I would say it's not likely..." Sunny thought out loud. "...But seeing how the canyon is random like that..."

"Hey, what about Andrew?" Blaze asked. "Shouldn't we find him first?"

"What _ABOUT_ Andrew?" Sunny grabbed Blazes arm. "He can go find a monster house for all I care."

 _She must really be pissed off at him for some reason..._ Blaze thought. _I Know! Why not cheer her up._

Blaze silently tiptoed over to a cashier, showed the rescue badge, and tiptoed back with two tickets. Sunny was too busy talking about how much she couldn't stand the eevee to notice Blaze leave.

"Hey Sunny, gold rank teams get in free today!" He cheerfully handed her one. "Why not relax and find the next floor later?"

Sunny frowned. "But we need to get through Hate Canyon before dark... "

Blaze realized this would be harder than he thought.

"Sunny, you're waaaay too stressed," Blaze pushed her through the amusement park entrance. "You've been working nonstop, even going as far as sneaking out to do rescue missions when everyone else is sleeping..."

 _When did I slip up?!_ Sunny thought, knowing that she had never been caught in the act. _When did he notice?! Is he actually concerned about me, or is this him trying to make me go with him on the rides... Or is he trying to..._ Sunny had a hillariously nervous look on her face. _Because A- HE'S not... Anymore..._

"But shouldn't we..." Sunny tried to ask a question.

"And you don't even joke around, play games, and you've probably forgotten what fun is..."

"Rescue missions and Exploring in Mysterious dungeons is Super! It's way more fun than being in a Red rollercoaster in the Infinite Blue Sky!" Sunny argued, "We don't have much Time before Dark... And our Team is the only one where we live!" Sunny then frowned. "...We're already through the Gate, aren't we..."

"Not to mention... We've only been a team for nearly two months...* when most gold-rank teams have been around for quite a few years." Blaze added. "You're still a kid... probably... I mean, you just look like one, about... thirteen-ish...? But that's not the point. You need to enjoy being a kid while you can."

Sunny sighed heavily. "Okay, okay... I'll goof off for a while, but only for a little while. LITTLE while!"

"Why not go look through gift shops first?" Blaze suggusted.

...and so Sunny was forced into Char-manditory fun...XD (Puns FTW)

"Miss, you're looking in the janitors closet... are you aware of that?" A kecleon called.

"So this place... I'll need to remember..."

Sunny was poking at the sign that said janitors closet, but in braille said "Stairs to floor nine."

"Sorry..." Sunny apologized, pointing to her eyes. "My bad!"

"I apologize, I didn't realize you..." The kecleons eyes suddenly widened. "Wait... Aren't you the leader of the only Rescue team from **Opal Valley***?"

"Yeah, That's me." Sunny pointed to herself. "I'm surprised you've heard of us..."

"No duh, you got rid of a huge problem for us a while ago. That monstrosity had been terrorizing several towns for days!"

"Hey Sunny, look what I found!" Blaze interrupted their conversation.

"Coming!" Sunny called and walked in his general direction... "Oww... Why didn't I get a warning that something was there..." ...And tripped over the side of a clothing rack. "So this is why An- HE offered to go shopping for us..."

Blaze eventually came to her, with a jingley thing in his hand that he bought.

"Try this on, Sun." Blaze put a necklace with a strange, teardrop shaped jewel. It was bright blue.

"Umm... Thanks Blaze, but..." Sunny started.

"Nonsense, nonsense." Blaze interrupted. "It looks good on you, keep it on. Let's go and find The Lost Kingdom or something!"

"O-okay..." Sunny walked out the door, Blaze holding her hand. _WHY DOES THIS FEEL LIKE A DATE?!_

"Somethings not right here..." Sunny pointed out. "I don't hear any rides..."

"That's because they're farther away." Blaze said, silently giggling to himself that his master plan was working.

As they walked further, Blaze realized that Sunny was right.

"The dragonite rollercoaster should be right there..." Blaze pointed out, "Nothing's left... except the sign, but even then, that's torn to pieces."

"What could have possibly done such a thing?" Sunny thought as she counted several terrifying entities with the power to carry out such a deed.

"Blaze, we're going to floor nine." Sunny dragged him back to the very gift shop, deciding that they were not prepared for such a fight at their comparitively low levels and without the bag that Andrew was holding onto.

Meanwhile...

A giant zapdos mech and a shiny charmander mech were brawling across legoland, Controlled by non other than Zappy and Aquamarine. The robots were probably made of all of the rides there.

A riolu ran around holding a huge yellow axle 5 stud connercted to a black axle joiner straight.

"I haz findz teh cheez litesabrrr!"*

Finally, a shedinja was banging its head against a pole, wondering why this had to be his team.

 **(Hate Canyon, Floor Nine)**

"OH DEAR LUGIA, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Andrew was busy dodging hyper beams.

Sunny ducked. "What in the name of..."

"LASER SHARPEDOS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" He knocked one back.

"They're like laser sharks in the old spy movies... but worse..." Blaze added.

"That's stupid..." Sunny declared. "You're all stupid."

She swam up to each one and swiftly took them down whilst the level 40 eevee couldn't get close.

"How did you find them so quickly?" Blaze asked.

"Water ripples." Sunny explained.

"How did she not level up from that?" Andrew whispered to Blaze.

Blaze shrugged with his teeny little arms.

 **(Hate Canyon, Floor Ten)**

Sunny was face to face with two familiar beings to say the least.

"Hello?" Sunny asked.

"A child?" One asked. "What's a child doi-"

The first one realized. "Aren't you friends with Melody?"

"Kind of." Sunny replied, then realized. "You're Miss Harmony?... Please dont tell me the rest of your team is here..." She dreaded the thought of Loppuny.

"No. Just me and Erik."

"'Tis I, the frenchiest of fries!"

"...And... A lunatic with a bounty on his head that we caught..." Harmony sighed.

"My favorite color of the alphabet is seven!"

"Love, where's the duct tape?" Harmony asked.

"Sorry, dear." Erik duct taped the mouth of a Mawile.

A muffled came from the Mawiles face, whilst a loud voice boomed from its... hair...?

"When life gives you lemons, it's probably because life didn't like how sour they were!"

 _I hate Hate Canyon..._ Sunny thought.

Five minutes had passed and the group was sitting on a couple of rocks.

"Let's see... You're my daughters friends..." Harmony tried to remember names.

Sunny opened her mouth to speak.

"No, no! Don't tell me!" She thought longer. "You're..."

"Blaze" She pointed to Blaze, who nodded in delight.

"...something tells me you're a Drew." She pointed at Andrew. "Or an Andy..."

"That leaves you... Luna!"

"Actually I'm Sunny..."

...

"So Melody suggusted coming here?" Harmony questioned. "What in the world was she thinking... This dungeon is even a terror for grownups..."

"It's honestly not been that bad." Blaze pointed out. "Annoying, yes, but not terrible."

"Well... She said something about a Xatu named... Zazu...?" Andrew chimed in.

"Zazu?!" The gardevoir exclaimed, "He's on the final floor! What's she trying to accomplish by sending you to meet him?!"

"More than we know." Sunny answered. "This whole thing's a mystery, really. Even this dungeon's a mystery."

"Melody probably had a good reason. She usually does." Erik noted.

The Mawile was chewing on the duct tape.

"We'd better go, while we can." Harmony pointed to a sundile. "It's not long until officer Magnezone closes up office for the day."

"Safe travels, little dudes!" Erik waved as the two used an escape orb.

"What a nice little family." Blaze commented.

Andrew and Sunny nodded in agreement.

 **(Hate Canyon, Floor Eleven)**

"What's that?" Blaze asked, pointing to a two dimensional floating triangle with a little hat.

"What's what?" Sunny asked.

"What am I?" It questioned the question. "What am I?! I am a galactic interdimensional space dorito, and the green one's Peridot."

Peridot waved.

"But, they call me... Bill Cyp-"

The trio had already moved on to the twelveth floor.

"You gotta be kidding me... Sure, ignore the talking pyramid!"

 **(Hate Canyon, Floor Twelve)**

"Snack break!" Sunny pulled out some apples.

"Oh thank Arceus..." Blaze devoured the fruit.

"Why does Blaze get the big apple?" Andrew whined, staring at a normal sized apple.

"Becauff he neffe lihed to mhe." Sunny said coldly, with a facefull of fruit.

Blaze pointed and laughed. "Roaste-" He let loose a flaming belch. "My big apple..."

Sunny took the glass "eyes" to clean off their charred-ness.

"Next time, warn me before you do that..." She water gunned the air to remove any evidence of Squirtle Barbeque.

Andrew was cleaning off his fur as well, only in the sand coated water.

Soon after, they proceeded to the unholy thirteenth floor...

 **(The unholy thirteenth floor that is actually the Hill of Ancients)**

The sun was setting much like it had been earlier, which meant that their exploration had been at least two days for a measly five floors, and who knows how long the water temple part took.

"Is this it?" Sunny asked, sensing a different atmosphere than anywhere before in the dungeon. "Or have we ended up in an alternate universe where pokemon are enslaved in capsules by humans?"

"I think we made it to the top." Blaze nodded.

Andrew wanted to comment on her alternate univese but chose not to.

"Yep." Blaze nodded. "This is the Hill of the Ancients alright."

"Then where's Zazu?" Sunny asked.

"There." Andrew pointed directly into the- "Sweet Suicune, my eyes!" -sun.

Sunny wasn't going to comment. It was too easy...

"Mister Zazu." She announced loudly. "My friend and I have come requesting your aid in our quest of who knows what because we apparently do not."

"Hey!" Andrew whined, knowing that she purposfully only said friend.

Zazu did not respond.

"Hello?" Blaze yelled in Zazu's ear.

Zazu still didn't respond.

"Plan B!" Blaze decided, pulling out a sousaphone, an electric gitaur, and an entire drum set out from Andrews "Mane".

The three proceeded to play _Stronger than You_ From Steven Universe.

"KWAAAAAH" The Xatu cried loudly "My jam, that is!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Blaze said.

"Closely, you must look." Zazu was definatly pulling a yoda. "Setting, the sun is."

"Uh huh." Sunny nodded sacastically.

"Zazu, I am" Zazu informed them. "Smart you are. Know my name, you did."

"Actually..." Andrew tried to butt in.

"Once human, you were?" He pointed to Sunny. "Hmm...?"

"How did you know that?" Sunny asked dumbfoundedly.

"The sun tells all." Zazu broke away from his Yoda act. "I know the past and have seen the future..."

"Oh yeah?" Blaze challenged. "Then what happened to my Xbox when I was seven?"

"Your youngest half-sister dumped her sippy cup all over it, then soaked it with a watergun."

"SO IT WAS AQUAMARINE!"

"I have a question." Sunny asked. "See, one day I woke up as a pokemon for no explainable reason..."

"Quite the dilemma, that is." Zazu replied.

"But I don't have many memories to piece together." She added. "And I don't even know why I'm in this world and not my own."

"Many calamities, there are." Zazu noted. "Upset, the balance is."

"What does that have to do with Sunny?" Blaze asked.

"Tied together, they are." He answered.

"You mean... my transformation and these disasters..." Sunny thought aloud. "...Are connected?"

"How?" Blaze asked.

Zazu did not respond.

"Tell meeee!" Blaze whined.

"Bigger concerns, there are." Zazu finally spoke. "Restored, the balance must be or happen, the unthinkable will..."

"What classifies as unthinkable here?" Andrew asked. "We've done a lot of things technically considered unthinkable in the past few chapters..."

"The worlds destruction, I fear... Unless found is the other Skywalker."

"That's it..." Andrew was starting to walk off at the mention of Skywalker.

"Kidding about the Skywalker, I was. For the funsies, that was." Zazu added.

Meanwhile... literally two yards away from where they are standing...

A gengar by the name of Yellow Snow watched quietly. "So Sunny's a human too, eh?" He laughed. "That's pretty useful... Just think of the blackmail!"

Of course, Sunny didn't hear him because the plot requires it.

He walked off in the direction he came, as Sunny, Blaze, and Andrew used an escape orb to get back home quickly.

"Goodnight, Blaze." Sunny called from across the hall.

"Goodnight, Sunny." Blaze answered. Shutting his door, which was also Andrews.

...

From her room, Sunny set her pink bow on the nightstand, and played with the necklace Blaze gave her without thought.

 _It's been a long day... or few days, I dunno..._ She thought. _It really wasn't that bad for being called Hate Canyon._

She let out a yawn and decided she would probably think about the canyon more in the morning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Amatshe*- Apparently stone (also serves as gemstones) in another language. The place needed a region.**

 **The entire thing Sunny said*- Rescue, Pokemon, explore, Mysterious, Dungeons, Super, Red, Infinite, Blue, Sky, Time, Dark, Team, Gate. What's the connection?**

 **Nearly two months*- Sunny left the human world on the last day of school which is normally in June, but just a few days ago in the pokemon world, it was Halloween... How does this add up? Well, time works differently when traveling across dimensions, universes. It was actually mid-September in the pokemon world when she arrived, because of the three month gap between them. One month in the pokemon-pokemon world is the same as 2 months in the human-pokemon world, So Sunny and Andrew have actually been missing for nearly seven months from their home world.**

 **Opal Valley*- I never really had a name for the town they lived in. I couldn't say pokemon square because that's not where their base is, and there are other towns so saying I'm from town square would be redundant...**

 **Cheese Lightsaber*- I'm not even sure how my brother and I came up with this when building the lego batmobile... It just happened...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: *Dodging chairs* Alright, I know this was a little late... But I've been... *Eyes pokemon moon hesitantly* ...Busy...**

 **Sunny: I'm starting to wonder if Blaze is as stupid as we make him out to be...**

 **Andrew: I'm pouting.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Grovyle: SCHOOL IS OUT ON WEDNESDAY**

 **Sunny: It's November...**

 **Grovyle: In your world, maybe.**

 **Blaze: Hugs and kisses for all!**

 **Grovyle: He means hugs as in those weird juice boxes and kisses of the Hershey variety, just to be clear.**

 **Sunny: Was that meant for valentines day?**

 **Grovyle: I'm sorry, I've been busy!**

 **Sunny: How busy...**

 **Grovyle: Finals, end of course exams, the friggin ACT, speeches, band, Animal Crossing**

 **Blaze: yikes, school sounds busy...**

 **Grovyle: *sips avocado smoothie* Tell me about it...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter Twenty three: Legendary Folklore of Plot twist**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sunny found herself on an island, seemingly new to her. She could say it looked like a seemingly normal island, save for a large spire, no... perhaps a tower rising above everything else. That, and it was an island in the sky._

 _"Wow..." Sunny thought, taking in the surroundings, mostly out beyond the horizon. "You can see forever..."_

 _"I'm sure you can when you're here..." An all too familiar voice spoke from beside her._

 _Sunny turned to see a human next to her. And not just any human... her older sister._

 _She searched for a name. "Lyra...?"_

 _"You said you probably wouldn't remember my name, Sunny." Lyra looked like she was about to cry._

 _"You make it sound like I knew about this..." She gestured to her pokemon self, "...This beforehand..."_

 _"That's all you said I could tell you before you left" She smiled. Her voice then shifted to an all too familiar voice. "Sunny? Suuuuuunnnnnnyyyyyyy~"_

...

"Sunny, Summer, sun, sunday, sunflower, sunshine, sunburn, Del Sol, sunkiss, sunglasses, sunscreen, icecream sundae, solar, Suuuuuuuunnnnnnyyyy!"

The water type groaned and sat up. "Great Giratina Blaze, I'm up..."

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine..." Blaze sarcastically remarked.

"Two hours..." Sunny grabbed a braile clock made by Zappy X3. "This clock doesn't go off until two hours from now..."

"Jeez, Who are you and what did you do with Sunny..." Blaze joked.

"She's getting over Hate Canyon..." Sunny grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her head, then answered him sarcastically. "I'm her alter ego who lives in a necklace. I'm also three thousand years old and I love childrens card games..."

"Wrong planet, Sunny." Blaze mumbled as he walked out.

Soon after he left, Sunny pulled out a small box from behind her bed, pulled out two bracelets, and threw them in a random direction.

"Why did you throw those?!" Blaze yelled from across the hall as the sounds of trash bags was heard. "Weren't these from..."

"Who cares?" Sunny interrupted. "Anyway, let's go. I'm sure there are tons of rescue missions today, maybe an outlaw we can fight."

Blaze pointed in the direction of the mailbox "Actually... looks like there's nothing in the box."

"What." Sunny stated. The box is always full. _This is clearly a joke. The mail always comes by now..._

Meanwhile...

Team Hunger was hiding out in the abandoned post office.

"It was such a good idea to steal the connect the dots things at three in the morning!" The Gengar named Yellow Snow announced loudly.

"It's Braile..." Peeta, the furfrou complained, chewing on a bone he probably stole from a marrowak earlier that week. "I thought we covered this..."

A talonflame entered the room carrying a cartoonishly large stack of papers.

"Took these off the request board, guys." Katniss announced. "Jules says we should burn 'em."

"We could roast marshmallows over them!" Yellow Snow offered.

...

The two were sitting at the table inside.

"So weird..." Blaze thought out loud. "But anyway, there's something I've been... meaning to ask you."

"No, I do not know the muffin man." Sunny answered, expecting Blazes antics.

"No,no." Blaze dismissed. "About Zazu... what he said... does it bother you?"

Sunny thought for a moment, even though this had been only yesterday, it felt like 90ish days. "Yeah... it kinda did..."

Blaze sighed. "That was a stupid question... Of course you'd be concerned, why wouldn't you be concerned... The balance of the world being upset and you becoming a pokemon being tied together... natural disasters from the upset balance... the "Unthinkable"..."

Sunny sat, and silently listened to blaze. _I've never seen him so serious about something..._

From far beyond the very well built fourth wall, "You fool! You've messed with the natural order!" Could be heard.

"There's just something I don't understand..." He attempted to throw his hands in the air. "Where is the worlds balance? What is the worlds balance? Do you have any idea?"

"I guess..." Sunny thought, "It might be in space."

"What gives you that idea, Sun?" Blaze frowned, knowing that she wouldn't really know since she hasn't gone to any region of space... yet...

"Well... have you ever read up on the earth and moons gravitational... I don't know, this was from a braile book Zappy gave me... but it might be that..."

Blaze nodded considering that it could indeed explain the natural disasters at sea. "But where is it?"

"I'd say..." She picked up the braile book. "Roughly about... 238,000 miles away."

"But how do we get there..." Blaze started fidgeting with his badge.

"A teleporting crystal made by psychic types!" Sunny was making things up at this point.

"I dunno about all that..." He said skeptically

"Yeah..." Sunny scratched the back of her head. "Me neither."

"Well, I'm going to see what's on the request board, so... do you want to go to Kecleon market?"

"Sure" Sunny nodded.

And so, they went to opal valley square...

"Why hello, Sunny!" Charles, the second Kecleon waved. "What can I get you today?"

Sunny thought. "Do you have any petrify orbs?"

"Your lucky!" He exclaimed. "This here's the last one."

"Thanks" Sunny walked off to find Blaze.

"See you soon!" The Kecleon brothers waved.

"It's unbelievable..." a voice said. Sunny knew that it was probably Sprout, the bellsprout

"I thought it was only a legend..." Another voice, the snubble that never really talked to her, her name was Bea or something.

"Are the rumors really true?" Sunny knew that was Lucas. He used to have a brooklyn accent, but he apparently was taking speaking lessons... He was the lombre.

Sunny finally responded "Wait, what rumors?"

"The old Ninetails story!" Sprout explained. "Haven't you heard of it?"

"No, I've never heard of it." Sunny admitted. "what is it?"

"It's better to ask the elder." Bea replied. "I can't recite it word for word."

It was then that Blaze returned with some odd news to say the least.

"Empty!" He cried. "Nope, nada, zero, none, zilch, nothing, nothing on the request board!"

"What?!" Sunny then sighed. "Blaze, we're going to see the elder..."

...

"Ah, the legend of ninetales, you say?" Whiscash comented. "Very well, sit down, because this is a very long tale."

Sunny and Blaze sat down almost immediatly.

 _There once lived a pokemon named Ninetails._

 _Now, Ninetails had many tails, all of them imbued with psychic power... And it was said that anyone so foolish as to touch a tail would be cursed for a thousand years._

 _But there was someone so foolish as to grab a tail. And it was a human._

"Wait... A human?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Yes Blaze, a human." Whiscash sighed, "Keep your scales on."

 _As one might expect, the human that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However, just when the curse was cast, a pokemon named called gardevoir..._

"Her true name was lost through several retellings..." The elder explained. "But anyway..."

 _Gardevoir shielded the human, and sacrificed herself to absorb the curse_

"Why?" Blaze asked bluntly, "Why would Gardevoir take the humans place?"

"Blaze, please stop interrupting me." Whiscash sighed. "To Gardevoir, the human was her partner. There exist such strong bonds between humans and pokemon."

"...Okay..." Blaze attempted to cross his tiny little arms. "But aren't there good humans and bad humans too?"

"Dear Mew, Blaze!" The elder threw his fins in the air. "Let me finish one flipping sentence!"

He sighed and carried on with the story.

 _Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetails asked the human this..._

 _"Do you wish to save Gardevoir?" It asked_

 _But the human had already abandoned Gardevoir and had fled..._

 _Ninetails became disillusioned with the human, and it made this prediction..._

 _"That human will one day be reborn as a pokemon"_

"WHAT?!" Both Sunny and Blaze had shocked expressions on their faces.

"A human becoming a pokemon?!" Blaze cried.

Blaze gave a nervous glance to Sunny.

The elder sighed.

 _"And when the human becomes a pokemon... The worlds balance will be upset..."_

"And that is how the legend ends. Or at least, what's left of it" Whiscash smiled. "Well? Did you find it interesting?"

There was silence...

"Ah-hah!" Whiscash laughed. "You found it so interesting that you're at a loss for words?"

Still silence...

"There's no need to wear such a serious expression." He said. "Certainly some rumors say that the legend may actually be true, but it's only ancient folklore. Nothing more."

"Thanks for the story." Sunny thanked the elder. Internally, she was screaming loudly.

...

"I hope it's not true!" Sunny paced back and fourth around the base. She was normally careful about where things are in the base, but Blaze had counted at least three times she hit the wall, seven times tripping over the chair, and once hitting the table.

"Maybe you should sit down..." Blaze advised. "It might help."

"I don't wanna sit down!" She threw her hands in the air, and walked right into Blaze, falling onto her shell. "Oww..."

"...Uh... Help?" Sunny held out her hand pathetically, trying to get up. It must stink to be a turtle.

Blaze sighed, and helped her up. "That is why you should sit down."

Sunny groaned and flopped on the couch in a very angsty teenager fashion.

"Sunny." Blaze sighed again. "I know you're stressed about this whole legend thing."

Sunny screamed into a pillow.

"But all these natural disasters happened long before you came here... and..." He paused. "Well, there are more humans here than you. Like Andrew..."

"I was here before _ **him**_!" She snapped.

"Sunny, calm down." He urged. "Look, the human probably turned into a yamask or something like a ghost or dark type."

"But what if I AM the human?!"

"Look Sunny." Blaze quickly realized his mistake. "Well, I mean listen. The human in the legend abandoned their partner out of fear. You however, have worked harder to help pokemon than any regular rescue team in this region. Even though you are constantly at a disadvantage in the sight catagory. Heck, who was it that rescued Zappy out of a flaming kecleon market after that earthquake a month ago!"

"Me..." Sunny was playing with the necklace Blaze had got her. "You might be right, Blaze. I guess I should try not to worry. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime." Blaze smiled, then looked out the window. "Wow, it's already getting late... why don't I make dinner or something."

"Can I help?" Sunny asked.

"You're joking, right?" Blaze laughed. "Remember what happened last time?"

 _1 month earlier..._

 _Sunny stood in the kitchen, pound cake batter leaking out of the dishwasher. she was holding a turkey baster, stirring what one can only assume is pound cake. Salt and apple juice covered the counter, raisens and roses all over the floor, ketchup packets missed the trash can. There were no measuring cups in sight. Instead. the pitcher was covered in salt. all of the salt._

 _And in the corner, a small caterpie was rolling on the floor laughing as Blaze walked in with a very... amusing expression to say the least. If only Sunny could have seen it..._

"Hey..." Sunny huffed. "To be fair, that was my first time and since then we've labeled everything in braile!"

"Not taking any chances..." Blaze pointed a pink spatula very _threateningly_ from the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Blaze: Acting normal is so stressful! *Chugs coffee***

 **Grovyle: Aw shiz... Run!**

 **Sunny: Is my cooking really that bad?**

 **Blaze: The first time, yes.**

 **Sunny: *pouts in the corner, with a half blind skitty***

 **Blaze: Hey, where's Andy?**

 ***Andrew is in the abandoned SOLARFLARE base, wearing a fedora. he glanced around several times before jumping into an eevee sized pipe. he was in a secret base.***

 **Mysterious lucario: Welcome back, agent E. Doctor Darkrai is up to no good. As usual.**

 ***Andy nods***

 **Mysterious lucario: She's burnt all of the rescue missions from bulliton boards. Ten pokemon are left stranded. and we need you to rescue them. Major Monogold out.**

 ***Andrew salutes as perry the platapus-ish music plays***


	24. Chapter 24

**Grovyle: I am glad to announce... School is out!**

 **Andrew: No more pencils (He can't actually hold a pencil)**

 **Sunny: No more books (There are no books in braile in my school. they're all online)**

 **Blaze: NO MORE TEACHERS DIRTY LOOKS! (Does this** _ **really**_ **need explaining?)**

 **Warning: Contains a dad making slight dad jokes. BAD DAD JOKES.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter twenty four: The human foretold in the legends**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sunny opened her eyes to see the dream world._

 _The sky was clear, as wingull flew overhead. Sunny found herself lying in the sands, as the waves crashed on Olivines shore._

 _"Is this... home?" She asked, sitting up._

 _"Not quite yet." Another voice told her._

 _It was the green and white pokemon whom she had seen in previous dreams. She knew this, but not what it was._

 _"Hello, Sunny." She said. "It's nice to see you again."_

 _Sunny stared. She had a bad feeling. "You... wouldn't happen to be Gardevoir, would you?"_

 _"Indeed I am, however I prefer the name Gracie." She nodded. "I'm glad that we finally get to talk again."_

 _"Again?" Sunny asked._

 _"Yes, it's been a while since I-"_

 _She was cut off by a loud beeping sound, which Sunny realized to be her alarm._

She yawned and turned off her alarm.

 _Wasn't that pokemon from before..._ A look of realization spread across her face. _Ships..._

Sunny sat across from Blaze at breakfast, playing with her spoon, rather than eating.

"Summeh," Blaze paused to swallow cereal. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Sunny rubbed her fake eye. "Sorry, just tired..."

"Now I know somethin's up." Blaze nearly laughed at her futile attempt. "You can tell me."

Sunny sighed. "It was just a dream... nothing more."

Blaze stared for a second. _She's probably still thinking of the ninetails legend._ "If you say so."

The door suddenly swung open.

"Who's that?" Sunny asked.

In the doorway stood a short, white pokemon, who looked like she had green hair, and a pink bow.

"Melody?" Blaze tilted his head. "What are you do- Why are you here?"

"Commotion..." She pointed. "The square..."

"What?" Sunny asked.

"You do not want to miss this, believe me." She stared Sunny in the eyes, then grabbed her arm. "Even if I have to drag you there."

"I'm coming." Sunny followed. "You don't _have_ to drag me there."

"Yes I do." Melody continued on.

...

Every shop was empty,

"Sunny, do you see that?" Blaze asked, just to get a response.

"See that?" Sunny asked, "It's so obvious that I can feel the difference."

"What." Blaze blinked.

"I mean... the atmosphere feels different somehow... like...Like...!" She tried to explain with some form of sign language that she didn't even understand. "You know!"

"All I got out of that was the Can-can..." Melody frowned. "Something about pickles, then worldending chaos caused by coffee... also cookie robots..."

"Everyone's in the circle in the square, guys." Blaze pointed.

"I can hear, Blaze." Sunny walked ahead.

...

"Sup." Blaze waved to Sprout.

"The legend..." The bellsprout cried. "WAS TRUE!"

"What, the ninetails legend?" Blaze laughed. "It's a load of-"

"Sunny, Blazy!" A small caterpie interrupted.

"Is that Sir Correy?" Sunny asked

"Shushy!" Bea shushed them, "He's talking!"

"Who?" Blaze asked, then looked. "The Gengar I forgot his name?!"

Yellow Snow ignored the ignorance of the ignorant ignoramus. "...So I went up to the Hill of the Ancients, And that is where I saw it. Shocking stuff, I tell you!"

"Shocking stuff?" the Lombre named Lucas asked.

"I know where this is going..." Sunny suddenly felt like crawling back into bed.

"This certain pokemon was getting advice from Zazu." He paused. "But that pokemon only looked like an ordinary pokemon..."

Sunny was cursing loudly, in her mind, much higher in extent to stepping-on-a-lego-cursing.

"But get this!" Yellow snow threw his hands dramatically into the air. "It was originally a human!"

"WHAT?!" Sprout cried.

"It really existed..." Bea fell to her knees, "A human that turned into a pokemon..."

"There's more..." He shared with the class. " Zazu told the human that the reason they became a pokemon has a lot to do with the upset balance of our planet..."

"Wait a sec..." Steve frowned.

"That's exactly like the ninetails legend!" Charles finished.

"Then, you all know that there have been many natural disasters, correct?" the gengar asked, "They're being caused by the upset balance. And if the balance isn't restored soon, the unthinkable will happen!"

Everyone gasped loudly as Sunny tried to back away slowly. If anyone was paying attention, they would have noticed the donphan, err human in the room.

"He's going to cause a riot..." Blaze sighed.

"Now, now, Mons." Yellow Snow added in a different tone. "There might be something we can do about this."

"What... What do we do?!" Mama Kangeskan held baby kangeskan.

"It's quite simple." He laughed. "If the worlds balance is upset by a human becoming a pokemon, then eradicating the human will return everything to normal, correct?"

Sunny found herself gripping Blazes hand tightly. She actually felt scared. Blaze was a little red in the face. He was more surprised about Sunny doing this than scared.

"That's true." Lucas agreed.

"When you put it that way," Bea stood up. " Maybe you're right."

"And that human was a rotten coward, who abandoned Gardevoir, correct?"

Half of Sunny wanted to announce it outright that her name was Gracie, but her better judgement decided to stay right where she was.

"I don't think the human would complain if we got rid of her..."

Blaze had half a mind to ask if Yellow Snow just assumed the humans gender, then realized where this was going. It wasn't going to be Andrew who was blamed.

"Isn't that right, Sunny?" The gengar grinned maliciously.

Everyone slowly turned to Sunny.

"Sunny, my arm is turning blue." Blaze whispered.

"Sorry..." She let go.

"Wha..." Lucas exclaimed. "What?! It can't be!"

"You..." Sprout pointed. "You were that human?!"

"Is that true?" Bea snapped, "HEY!"

"Wait a second!" Blaze interrupted. "You're making a mistake! Thousands of humans come here and go daily, probably."

"This is, like..." Melody stepped up. "There's a good explanation for..."

"We aren't asking you, for Arceus's sake!" Bea snapped. "We're asking Sunny!"

"Blaze, I'm scared." Sunny whispered.

"Hey! Sunny!" Bea yelled. "Are you really the human from the legend?"

Sunny was silent. She again held Blazes hand. She didn't know how to save herself from this situation, and running away would only prove her guilt, in their eyes.

"Kekekekekekeh!" Yellow Snow laughed. "Looks like you have nothing to say in your defense, Sunshine!"

Blaze looked pissed.

"That's how it is, fellow pokemon. Now..." He paused. "Let's get rid of the problem and then regain peace! Kekekekekeh!"

Everyone surrounded the rescue team.

"Everyone, what's gotten into you?" He turned to Sunny. "Run, Sun."

Sunny was frozen.

"Sunny?" Blaze questioned. "This is not the time!"

They were closing in...

Blaze had to drag her back to the base.

...

A large and heavily fortified force field surrounded the base.

"Sunny?" Blaze asked. "Please don't ever do that again. When I say run, you run."

"I'm... Sorry..." Sunny actually started crying, as in actual tears. "I didn't expect... everyone... to just attack u-us like that..."

Blaze knew now that Sunny can indeed cry. It startled him, that's for sure.

"Sunny?" He asked. "Why didn't you say anything to them?"

"Blaze?" Sunny finally spoke. "Maybe we should end this team."

"But, why?!" Blaze spit out a glass of orange juice. "Give up on our team? This isn't like you, Sunny. We worked so hard! And-"

"I..." She started. "I don't think I deserve to be on this rescue team."

"What's really the matter?" He asked. "The Sunny I know doesn't give up, for any reason. I know you aren't the human from the story, and you know you aren't either. So please. You can tell me."

"I'm starting to doubt that, Blaze. I may actually be the human after all." Sunny sighed. "In my dream last night, I actually met the Gardevoir from the legend..."

"What?!" Blaze dropped the orange juice. Breaking glass could be heard. "How do you know?"

"She was humanlike, but she had greenish hair, a white dress thing, and this pink thing too." Sunny listed off. "Oh, and ruby colored eyes."

"Wait, wait wait. Hold up!" Blaze stopped her. "How do you see in your dreams?"

"Blaze, please." Sunny sighed. "I know who it was. She said she knew me too."

"Sunny, there's no way to know for sure." Blaze sat down next to Sunny on the couch. "Did your dreams make you remember what you were like as a human?"

"That's just it! I remember my sister, I remembered Andrew, and I remembered..." She paused, as her most feared memory came up. "beedrills... So... So how do I know if it was real or fake?!"

"Sunny." He held her hands. "There has to be some way to prove your innocence. I... I believe in you, you know that?"

She gave a weak smile. "Thanks Blaze."

"But tell me, how do you see in your dreams?"

...

The psychic force field finally broke down around the base.

"Huh?" Blaze questioned, putting a controller down.

"What?" Sunny was humming a familiar tune (pokemon ranger GS Rands house theme) whilst reading a braille book she had not had since her first rescue mission here. "That's not team ACT, is it?"

"Team who?" Blaze asked, as they weren't known, or won't be known for... another ninety-three years. "Someone's at the door, so stay there."

"Whyyyyy...?" Sunny asked exasperatingly.

"Because, even though you aren't the human, some think otherwise!" Blaze pointed. "Stay. There. Don't. Move."

The sound of a door opening was heard.

Sunny wanted to ask who, but words echoed in the back of her head. _There is a time and a place for everything, but not right now..._

Two pokemon stood outside.

"Might we come in?" A gardevoir, no, not the one from the legend, stood at the door.

A gallade waved.

"Oh!" Blaze exclaimed. "Hi Miss Harmony, Hi Mr. Erik!"

"Hello, Blaze" Erik, the Galade waved again.

"Oh." Blaze realized. "Please. Come in. I'll make tea or something."

...

"So anyway." Harmony started. "After what happened in the square, we held a meeting."

"A meeting?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah." Erik nodded. "Where us unimportant adults decide on the most adultiest way to go about adulting."

Harmony rolled her eyes.

 _I know what a meeting is..._ Sunny thought.

"She meant what was the meeting on." Blaze clarified.

"Well, I'd hope it was on the ground." Erik snapped his fingers. "Ayyyy!"

Many groans were heard.

"It was on what to do to save the world." Harmony answered.

"The entire town wants you to make like a tree." Erik added. "And leaf."

"He's kidding, right?" Blaze asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Harmony answered. "We had hoped it would not come to this... but it seems we have to defeat you..."

"What?!" Blaze spit out tea.

"...Is what she was going to say if not for my rad procrastinating skills." Erik butted in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sunny asked.

 **XXX earlier, at the meeting XXX**

Erik slammed his fists on an expensive looking table.

"I REFUSE to accept this job with the terms above!" Erik yelled over everyone else.

"That is mahogany!" Mewlin, the bank owner scolded.

"Honey, don't embarress yourself." Harmony whispered.

"It MUST be a dramatic, climactic battle, that can amaze the audiance watching!" He caught the attention of most of the guys in the room. "This? This is nothing more than a quick and easy job."

Several pokemon murmured and nodded.

"Whatever happened to the battle colosseum we had?" He was practically standing on the table. "I demand my glorious battle! Human against pokemon... Just imagine that fight! People want to see how well the human can do against us, right?"

Nods and murmurs of agreement continued.

"Ericson, please." The sceptile at the end of the table sighed. "If we give you access to the battle colosseum, will you take them down today?"

"No." He answered.

"Why not?"

"Saber, Saber, Saber." He laughed. "You seem to forget how I work."

"What now..."

"If I have a battle, it must be dramatic. If it must be dramatic, the stage must be set, and if the stage, I must have a perfect time to battle..."

He tilted the cowboy hat he had on for no apparent reason. "High noon... tomorrow..."

The sceptile groaned. "Fine..."

...

"So, you do have time to escape." Harmony summed it up. "Maybe even meet Ninetails and find out the truth."

"How much time do we have though?" Blaze asked.

Erik tilted the same hat. "Till high noon..."

"Come tomorrow, all sorts of pokemon will be after you." Harmony informed. "They will attack without hesitation. And any other pokemon going with you will be taken down."

Sunny made a note to go alone or at least with Blaze.

"You'll have to run and survive." Erik added. "Leaving behind the comforts of a roof over your heads, stoves, and technology. I don't think any kid I know could survive without their phone for a week, so there's that to look foreward to."

"Wait a sec..." Harmony handed a box to Sunny. "Take these on your journey."

"What's in there?" Blaze asked

"Just a few snacks. Blue and red gummis, apples, brownies, cookies." She listed. "Oh! And two red jackets. The mountains where Ninetails is said to live gets quite chilly."

"Wow." Blazes eyes lit up. "Thanks."

"Anyway, we should be leaving." Harmony stood up, as did Erik. "You guys should start packing."

"I know I'm ready..." Blaze pulled out his bag.

"Nice to meet you ready, I'm Erik!"

Facepalms, facepalms everywhere.

"I'm done, I'm done" Erik laughed. "Anyways, see ya, or not."

With that, the couple left.

"What nice pokemon." Blaze commented.

for the rest of that night, the two carefully packed their items.

They were to leave at dawn the next morning...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: Melody is owned by tyrunt22, and pokemon is not owned by me. However I can say I am working on that last part. If I owned pokemon, there would be no time limit to download missions on pokemon ranger games, and the manaphy would be available for every new file on the first game. To prevent what has happened before... *Slight tear***

 **Also Harmony and Erik were tyrunts ideas. They DO belong to him, but... *Spoilers***

 **Finally, just a few more chapters untill... Blaze does something... Big... Giving this story a reason to be T rated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Grovyle: Guess who's back?**

 **Goldwolf: Back again**

 **Grovyle: Grovy's back**

 **Sunny: Tell a friend.**

 **Warning: Chapter contains slight cussing, fourth wall damage, and a pidgeot meme referrence. Most importantly it contains serious Blaze. read at own risk.**

 **Grovyle: Wait, serious Blaze isn't a bad thing.**

 **random crowd: Yes it is!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon mystery dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter twenty five: On the run**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 4:29 AM. All was quiet and calm. Most people take the beauty of dusk for granted. It's sad, that they do, because one minute can take the serene atmosphere away from all of us. Particularly in the beautiful region of Amatshe, along the outskirts of Opal Valleys town. Speaking of which...

Sunny slammed the beeping alarm clock, and leaped out of bed.

Somehow, the tune of reveille was blasting throughout the base, even more questionable was the lack of pokemon outside waking up.

Blazes door swung opened as a very tired charmander stomped out.

"Coffee..." The fire type moaned in agony.

"Good morning, Blaze!" Sunny over enthusiastically announced.

"You're more insane than my sisters..." Blaze radiated tired highschooler in marching band the afternoon after finals.

"Oh, I'm not insane." Sunny told him. "We have alot of time to get ahead thanks to Miss Harmony and Mister Erik. So I." She dropped a neatly packed bag at her feet. "Am trying to make the most of it."

Blaze sipped a cup of coffee, then yawned loudly. "What about the red vests?" He pointed to the two articles of clothing that weren't in the bag.

"Don't need them." Sunny shook her head.

"Sunny." Blaze sighed. "Just an honest question, but... what is your idea of cold?"

"Below seventy." She blinked. She had grown up in Olivine, Oblivia, and had never experienced much of winter before. Or she had and just didn't remember what winter felt like.

Blaze was unable to hold in a chuckle. "Well, you're gonna have a bad time. We're putting these in the bag."

"Okay, but I don't understand the need..."

"You will, believe me." Blaze began to realize Sunnys lack of knowledge on cold.

About half an hour passed.

"Well Blaze," Sunny picked up the rescue bag, which was almost full. "I believe we are ready to go."

"You can say that again."

"We're ready to go." Sunny pointed harshly to the door. "No, really. We are. Let's get a move on!"

"From now on, we're fugitives." Blaze stared off into the distance. "This trip is going to be a dangerous one, so let's not get the other team members involved."

"We won't tell them. Instead we'll just leave by ourselves." Sunny nodded. "Speaking of leaving, come on, let's go, get a move on. It is TIME for departure!"

"Sun!" a certain caterpie called.

Sunny sighed. this is what she wanted to avoid. Goodbyes...

"Sir Correy!" Blaze waved.

"We came to say goodbye to Sunny" Sir Correy explained.

"We?" Blaze questioned.

A skitty and chikorita were next. "SAL-U-TATIONS!" The cat waved. "We wanted to thank you again for rescuing my partner back then, but then we heard you were leaving."

"It's scaring me how you all knew we were leaving right at this moment..." Sunny realized.

"That would be my doing." A familiar ralts stepped out. "All of us got together and decided we wanted to say goodbye before you left."

"Oh..." Blaze nodded. "Wait, how were you able to tell? Were you spying on us?"

"Blaze." Melody snapped. "In about five minutes the adults will start waking up. I suggest you go before your caught."

Sunny nodded as she and Blaze finally got a move on. "Goodbye everyone."

 _Thus began Sunnys cruel and arduous journey as a fugitive..._

"Hey, this is just like exploring without mystery dungeons!" Sunny smiled.

 _Over forbidding mountains..._

"There's been an earthquake here." Blaze grabbed Sunnys hand before she fell into a fissure. "Geez, out of all of them, you nearly fall into the largest one..."

Sunny smiled slightly. "Sorry, can't see where I'm going. Thanks Blaze."

 _Across fields of fire..._

"Is the environment out of control here too?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah." Blaze nodded. "A forest fire that no water could quell... no one lives there anymore. They all... Burnt up..."

"That's awful." Sunny gasped. "Maybe there are survivors. we should check."

"You won't survive." Blaze grabbed her hand. "No one can. It's been raging for almost a year, and Team Hydro already tried going in."

"And?"

"Blastoise and his gang never came out..." Blaze stared at flowers left along the path, and a picture of a Blastoise, Feraligatr, and a Swampert smiling together with what one could assume to be other family members and friends. "I knew Swamp very well. He was a great person..."

Sunny silently grabbed Blazes shoulder.

"No, we can't talk about this now." Blaze shook his head. "We have to continue on."

 _But throughout it all, Sunnys team kept their heads held high._

"Do you think sand is called sand because it's where sea meets land?" Blaze asked suddenly, trying to break the akward silence that had lasted since the mention of Team Hydro.

"Maaaaayyyybeeee?" Sunny answered Blazes _mind blowing_ question.

 _Without a complaint, they marched on._

"I need to eat." Blaze cried. "LOUDLY, I AM COMPLAINING THAT I NEED TO EAT."

Sunny handed him a red gummi.

 _Dammit Blaze, he must have had coffee because he can sense my words..._

"Sunny, are you hearing any strange voices?" Blaze asked. "there's this one ominous one I keep hearing..."

"No...?"

 _The duo had finally reached lapis cave. Thank pidgeot my job here is over..._

"My legs... are dying..." Blaze sat on a rock.

"Isn't it strange though?" Sunny asked.

"What is?" Blaze asked. "You're playing the pronoun game, Sun."

"Every place we went was struck by a disaster. And I... I feel like we should be doing something about it."

"We can't though." Blaze patted her on the back. "Not until we prove to them your innocence. Right now, we need to focus on making it to see ninetails."

"Blaze, I hear something." Sunny suddenly became pale. "We need to go. now."

 **(Lapis cave Floor One B)**

"You do realize we could have gone around instead, right?" Blaze grumbled.

"We could've?"

 **(Lapis cave Floor Two B)**

"I just realized, but I think you forgot something at the base." Blaze said.

"Like what?" Sunny asked.

"Your pink bow appears to be missing."

"Aww, I liked that bow." Sunny frowned. "Ah well, I won't _die_ without it."

 **(Lapis cave Floor Three B)**

"Blaze?" Sunny sniffed. "What's that horrid stench?"

"I don't know!" Blaze held his nose "All I did was try to remove a piece of this stone and suddenly... Stench!"

"A... Stone?" Sunny thought. "You do realize that Lapis is a stone that smells awful when cut, right?"

"Where did you hear that?" Blaze asked.

"Don't remember." Sunny answered. "Probably school."

"What's school?" Blaze was serious...

 **(Lapis cave Floor Four B)**

"Sunny, there's something burrowing underground." Blaze pointed.

"I know." Sunny aimed a bubble at the ground, precisely where a nincada was. "I could feel the vibrations in the ground."

"But how do you-"

"Sunny grew to level twenty one." A mysterious voice announced.

 **(Lapis cave Floor Five B)**

Blaze suddenly let out a loud cry.

"What is it?" Sunny asked, suddenly turning around.

"Stepped on a pointy thorn..." He sat down. "Can't reach foot. Help... Paiiiinnn..."

"Have you tried using the flame on your tail to scorch it out?" Sunny suggusted.

"That's a good idea..." Blaze did just as Sunny said."Sweet relief..."

 **(Lapis cave Floor Six B)**

"Is it my imagination, or are these dungeons getting easier and easier?" Sunny stood at the top of the stairs to floor seven. "Is this all you got, world? Sunny is clearly winning, and it's almost sad."

"Sunny, don't jinx it."

 **(Lapis cave Floor Seven B)**

The duo found themselves surrounded by nidorina, nincada, illumise, and several others.

The monster house theme started up.

"Ya done effed it." Blaze groaned, preparing for combat.

Sunny quickly grabbed a confuse orb and put it to use.

Five seconds had passed and no pokemon were left standing, except for the two.

"Too easy." Sunny yawned. "Sunny, 626: Dungeon, 1."

"One of these days Sun, the dungeon is going to win. For real. The last time doesn't count."

"Likely story." Sunny laughed. "I could probably take on moltres on my own."

"Why specifically moltres?"

"No reason." Sunny hid a braile book behind her back.

 **(Lapis cave Floor Eight B)**

A nidorino stood in the way. "FIGHT ME PUNY CHARMANDER!"

"Okay...?" Blaze used ember, instantly winning.

"Blaze grew to level twenty!" The mysterious voice announced.

 **(Lapis cave Floor Nine B)**

"So, Sunny." Blaze asked. "I'm curious... What are you reading?"

"Thats..." Sunny paused, hiding the braile book behind her. "I dunno, I just have it with me. It just sorta appeared in my hand way back when... Pretty helpful."

"Okay...?"

 **(Lapis cave Floor Ten B)**

"Hey Blaze,"

"Yeah Sun?"

"I'm curious, but do you actually know where ninetails lives?"

"No, but... there are a few mountain ranges up ahead."

"I'd guess Ninetails would pick a cave within the mountain, so we should ask about caves in the mountains."

"There's actually a small village at the beginning of the range, so we can start there."

"Could you tell me about this small village?"

"It's apparently called Lon Lon." Blaze explained. "Beautiful place, and it's completely untouched by natural disasters."

"Really?"

"Except the pokemon there are a little different."

"Why do you say that?"

"They wear clothes all the time. It's not really weird or anything, but you might ruin clothes if you fight in them..."

"It's a different region, isn't it?" Sunny smiled. "Things there are bound to be different. I mean, look at Insanitonio, or Johto."

"Joh...to...?" Blaze asked. "Never heard of it."

"Very different, trust me." Sunny smiled. "You don't want to go there."

 **(Lapis cave Floor Eleven B)**

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"Because..." Sunny paused. "Humans enslave pokemon to do their bidding. Trainers, they call themselves."

 **(Lapis cave Floor Twelve B)**

"And that's all of what I've remembered about Johto." Sunny finished.

"It's all wrong and backwards..." Blaze whined.

 **(Lapis cave Floor Thirteen B)**

"Y'know what's sad?" Blaze asked.

"What?" Sunny asked.

"Why are there more pokemon in dungeons than towns?"

"Good question..." Sunny thought. "Most of them seem like they aren't all there, but a few have challenged us, so maybe they are bored with everyday town life, ooooorrr they're being paid to try to make this dungeon more _challenging_ for others."

"By who?" Blaze thought. "Unless..."

Meanwhile, in the palace of insanity...

A grovylewith a bow and arrow, a tyrunt in a hat, and a shiny lucario with a sword and shield sat in a conferrence room.

"crap, they know..." The lucario watched from high above.

"Blaze has become too smart for his own good..." The tyrunt tilted his hat. "We'll have to break him of that..."

"Chillax guys, I have a plan." the grovyle held up a large roll of parchment paper titled _Script_.

"What's Blazingsun?" The lucario asked.

"It's all part of my nefarious plan..." the grovyle laughed maniacally as thunder sounded.

The other pokemon joined her, as lightning flashed all over the palace. Loud winnys of ponytas could be heard...

 **( Lapis cave Floor Fourteen B)**

"There's the exit, I am so done... DONE with this place..." Blaze took the lead.

"Hey, wait!" Sunny followed his footsteps.

 **(Outside Lapis cave)**

Blaze and Sunny sat down on the rocks of the cave.

"So glad we're out..." Blaze panted.

"I'll agree with you there." Sunny nodded. "After being in that cave, I needed fresh air..."

"Hey, you made a rhyme." Blaze pointed.

"it's no big deal, I do it all the time." Sunny rhymed again.

"Alright, I'm done. I think that's enough."

"So no more rhyming?" Sunny asked. "I think that's rough..."

"No more rhymes and I mean it." Blaze quoted something.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Sunny opened the snack bag.

An hour had passed.

"Nightfall already..." Blaze stared at the rising moon.

"And not a peep from any pokemon coming after us." Sunny listened.

"Maybe we could set up camp for the night." Blaze suggusted.

"Good idea." Sunny nodded. "We can each keep watch for..."

Sunny listened closely to the sounds of a mob from inside.

"Actually, looks like we're on the run still."She commented picking up the two bags. "Let's go."

And so, the two fled the scene... faster than you can say cliffhanger...

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: It is GOOD to be back. *Sips a drinkable grass gummi, whilst sitting in a pool floatie***

 **Sunny: So, what now?**

 **Grovyle: Now we wait...**

 **Sunny: For what?**

 **Grovyle: My nefarious plan, of course...**

 **Sunny: Ah, that thing I can't read, but you won't shut up about... That...**

 **Grovyle: It's friggin foolproof!**

 **Sunny: Whatever floats your boat.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Grovyle: Remark of salutations.**

 **Goldwolf: Comment of the stupid variety.**

 **Sunny: What are you doing?**

 **Grovyle: Questioning of sanity?**

 **Goldwolf: Comment of nonexistant sanity.**

 **Sunny: Something is wrong with your brains.**

 **Grovyle: sarcastic comment about sunnys face.**

 **Goldwolf: Sarcastic comment about grovyles dad.**

 **Sunny: ...Whats a dad...? *Serious expression***

 **Grovyle: comment of lack of dads in the pokemon trainer games.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blind Sight**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: the Blazing volcano.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **One week after Blaze and Sunny left...**_

In Opal Valley, all was quiet, well... comparitively...

Most of the adults in the town had left in hopes of catching the human responsibe for the disasters, and saving the world. That brings us to today, where two familiar pokemon were gathered with the remaining adults in a meeting.

"Erikson and Harmony, so good of you to join us." The Sceptile greeted. "We have realized that it was your plan entirely to let the two fugitives go."

"Those _fugitives_ , as you put it, are children." Harmony stepped up. "Besides, we don't even know if they are a threat to the worlds balance. We are basing these claims on a fairy tale and mere gossip, and I can't go along with this!"

"I understand your concern, but everything lines up." Mewlin explained. "My research states that it has been exactly 1000 years since the ninetails legend came to be, and how conveniant that a child shows up on the very day that became so. Not only that, but she was unaware of the pokemon world we live in. Yellow Snows report confirmed the suspicions."

Erik then spoke. "You're all idiots. Sunny and Blaze have done nothing but good since they started a rescue team. Remember the earthquake months ago? Would someone who abandoned their partner decide to jump through flames to rescue a pichu?"

"No, but..." The gulpin pondered.

"Exactly!" Erik threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Okay, that's enough!" The gengar known as Yellow Snow pounded his fists on the table. "Sunny is the human from the legend, and you let her escape."

He paced around the room. "Even if you don't believe it was right, you still assisted fugitives. And that... will cost you."

"What are you going to do?" Harmony stared, crossing her arms.

"If you don't bring Blaze and Sunny here, to me..." He held a pokemon egg over the ground.

"Where... did you...?!" Harmony realized.

"You fiend!" Erik yelled. "You wouldn't dare hurt our egg."

"You're right." The gengar nodded "I won't, if you can catch them."

Harmony looked at Erik with concern, as did Erik. There was no way out of going after them, they would have to persue Sunny and Blaze, for the sake of their egg.

...

Weeks had passed since the duo had left Lapis cave.

They weren't even sure how long it had been since they left Opal Valley, but they were probably right in assuming that yesterday was the 28th of november.

"We're getting close, right?" Sunny asked. "The air feels hotter and hotter."

Blaze nodded. "We're definitely here..."

Before them was a massive volcano.

"By the way, it's active, so I would watch my step, if I were you." Blaze commented.

"It feels active." Sunny nodded.

And so, they hurried inside the large volcano. which was active. and flowing with lava.

"We'll have to be really careful here, even though we both have an advantage."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sunny..." Blaze sighed. "Have you ever heard of Valor, Mystic, and Instinct?"

"No?" Sunny shook her head

"Turf wars, based on typing. Im fire, so they'd assume I'm a valor, but... you'd definitly be seen as a mystic."

"A... Mystic...?" Sunny asked.

"They're the smart group, who think themselves above others. Valors are usually strong but..." Blaze paused. "Finally the Instincts are the funny group. super cool, super chill. That's what I've heard anyway. they're water and ice, fire, and electric respectivly."

"What if an electric type wants to join another team?" Sunny asked.

"That pokemon would have to be either have two types, or have to beat the boss."

"Boss?"

"The three flying legendarys, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos are in charge of these... gangs."

"Oh."

They continued walking through the firey volcano...

 **(Mount Blaze Floor Seven)**

"Some of the fire pokemon are staring at you." Blaze pointed.

"So?" Sunny questioned.

"Do you think they've ever seen a water pokemon before?"

"I'm not sure if I've ever seen a water pokemon before."

 **(Mount Blaze Floor Eight)**

"Sunny, watch your step!" Blaze grabbed her hand. "Magma is everywhere here."

"I'm being careful."

 **(Mount Blaze Floor Nine)**

"Again?!" Sunny yelled, standing on the stairs to floor ten.

 **(Mount Blaze Floor Ten)**

"Is it strange to be in a place that shares the same name as you?" Sunny asked.

"Kind of, I guess." Blaze nodded

 **(Mount Blaze Floor Eleven)**

"How many floors does this place haaaave..." Blaze whined.

"I dunno, more than eleven?"

 **(Mount Blaze Floor Twelve)**

"How do all these gummis get here?" Blaze picked up a gummi.

"If there is more than one gummi, it's probably a monster house." Sunny pointed out. (Dungeon logic)

 **(Mount Blaze Mid)**

"Thank mew, we can rest." Blaze fell backwards. "I'm so tired."

Sunny sat next to him. "This volcano was a good idea. Most of the pokemon chasing us don't usually go into dungeons, and this one would be quite a challenge."

"You're probably right." Blaze agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I wonder what's become of the town since we left." Sunny thought. "I hate to complain, but I'm a little homesick."

"I am too." Blaze gave a weak smile. "I miss fresh food, my room, air conditioning..."

"And don't get me started on my bed!" They both said at the same time, then laughed.

"I haven't gotten good sleep in ages!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Sunny agreed. "You try focusing on surroundings without good sleep. Everything is so hard to pinpoint!"

"I would have never guessed." Blaze stretched his little arms. "You never look like you have any trouble finding things. I mean, lava I can understand."

Sunny shook her head. "No,no I am the worst. If something has been moved, it takes me forever to find it again, and things that come out of nowhere, like being thrown, or floating..."

"What about mystery dungeons? you seem to think they're easy enough."

"I don't have to memorize the layout of them, because they're never the same."

Sunny yawned, leaning against the wall. "I'm... tired..."

Blaze nodded. "You need your sleep, so if you want... I could watch for anyone coming."

No answer.

"Sun?"

Sunny was already asleep, right there on the rocky path.

 _She must have really been tired..._ Blaze thought, pulling one of the red vests out of his bag. _It's not much, but she won't have to sleep on the ground at least._

And so, Blaze kept watch, for an hour. The silence eventually lead to him falling asleep too.

They would need their rest for what would come... tomorrow.

 _Meanwhile, at the bottom of Mount Blaze..._

"So this is it..." The gardevoir stood. "I want to go after them, but..."

"But what?" A smaller voice asked.

Harmonys eyes widened. "Melody?! What are you doing here! It's dangerous!"

"I wanted to go too." She frowned. "It's just... I've never been in a mystery dungeon and I wanted to see what it was like and..." She looked up with pleading sapphire eyes. "Pleaaaase?"

Erik thought for a moment. "It's not a bad idea."

Harmony had the look of disbelief and distress across her face. " **WHAT?!** She can't go, it's too dangerous."

"If I could learn how to fight though..." Melody gave the biggest puppy eyes ever. "Please mom?"

"Give me a minute..." Harmony turned around. "What made this a good idea?"

"If she goes back to town, they might threaten her safety." Erik explained. "And we're passed the point of no return. We can't make her walk back on her own, and if we return without Sunny and Blaze to take her back... Who knows what'll happen to..."

"To what?" Melody asked.

"It's nothing." Harmony decided. "Let's camp for the night, You need to sleep, if we want to make it through Mount Blaze tomorrow."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: Comment along the lines of Melody, Harmony, and Erik belonging to tyrunt22.**

 **Gold: Announcment of evil plans**

 **Grovyle: Loud shushing noises.**

 **Sunny: Somethings going to go down, that's for sure.**

 **Blaze: And I do something amazing!**

 **Melody: And my life will be totally changed!**

 **Erik and Harmony: Something never seen before will happen.**

 **Robyn: *Sensing incoming disasters by the dozen* Should I tell them?**


End file.
